Twin Heroes
by Ohka Breynekai
Summary: In the wizarding world, Harry is still the Boy Who Lived, yet Voldemort is gone for good and Harry's in his fifth year. Now that Harry lives with his godfather, Sirius Black, all is grand, until a mysterious prophecy sends Harry and his friends to partner with a most unusual ally; Danny Phantom.
1. Strange Words

**This is my first fan fiction; so if it's completely horrible or sounds like a copy of someone else's work, please let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter, or anything that might sound like copyright. It's not, so don't think it is

* * *

**

Summary: In the wizarding world, Harry is still the Boy Who Lived, yet Voldemort is gone for good and Harry's in his fifth year. Now that Harry lives with his godfather, Sirius Black, all is grand, until a mysterious prophecy sends Harry and his friends to partner with a most unusual ally; Danny Phantom.

_**Chapter One: Strange Words**_

Harry grinned at the freckled before him. "Three… two… one…"

"Harry! Ron! I've been looking all _over_ for you!" Cried a girl, bursting into their compartment. "I couldn't find you anywhere… Harry, is that your invisibility cloak? You weren't deliberately hiding from me, were you?"

"No Hermione, of course not," said Ron, barely able to stifle his laughter. "We just adore sitting in a compartment invisible, and it just so happens Harry forgot to tell you we were here."

"Ron…" Harry mock-threatened his friend.

"Oh, move over," said Hermione and forced her way between the two boys. An orange cat with bowlegs and a squashed face, which very much resembled a pug, trotted inside the compartment before Hermione closed the door.

"God, you've still got that vulgar cat," Ron grumbled, glaring at the beast. It matched his gaze ferociously.

"Crookshanks is not vulgar," Hermione snapped and the cat growled at Ron. "So, Harry how was your summer?"

"For once, it was great," Harry replied, smiling. "Without my elephant cousin pummeling me every day, and especially being able to fly my Firebolt every morning. Did you know Sirius used to play Quiddich? He's really good actually."

"That's really great Harry," said Hermione.

"And do you know what a relief it is to be able to see you without flying a car into your house?" grinned Ron. "I don't think I could stand being grounded again."

"Harry isn't the only reason you get grounded Ron. I wish I could have seen you Harry, but my parents really wanted to see France," Hermione looked down guiltily. "I got to tour some amazing wizarding villages though."

Harry perked up at this. "I wonder if they have a wizards school there."

"Of course they do. Do you mean to tell me you've never heard of Beaubatons?" Hermione snapped, acting once again like it was common knowledge.

"Hey, I think I've heard of that place," Ron said. "It's French, right?"

Hermione slapped her forehead. "Why do I even bother with you two?" She buried her nose in the book _Hogwarts, A History,_ even though she had read it nine times before.

"Hey Ron? Do you think we'll have our first normal year this go?" Harry asked. "I mean, one without basilisks and young Voldemorts and homicidal killers popping out of nowhere?"

"Well, as far as I know, why would You-Know-Who keep more than one diary, even if he was psychotic? And Wormtail's locked up in Azkaban, which only Sirius was able to get out of. Don't they have Pewee in chains that change with the size of his body, so even if he did turn into Scabbers, he couldn't crawl away?"

Harry nodded, and mentally laughed at Ron's new nickname for his rat, which turned out not to even be a rat, but a follower of Voldemort named Peter Pettigrew. In their third year, he had tried to kill Harry and avenge his master, but luckily did not succeed.

There was a knock on the glass of the door. Harry, who sat the closest, slid it open to reveal Neville Longbottom, a shy sort of kid who was highly talented at herbology.

"Hi, Harry! Um, have you seen Trevor? He ran off again, and I haven't seen him since I got on the train."

"Sorry, Neville, I haven't-" Harry stopped as he heard a shrill scream from down the aisle.

"Get it off me!" A cried.

"Sally, it's just a toad," came another voice.

"Trevor!" Neville said gleefully and ran off towards the commotion.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express pulled up in the station at Hogsmeade. Harry looked up joyfully at the castle that could just be seen twinkling in the distance. 

"Harry!" a voice called, and a massive figure appeared. He had to be at least nine feet tall and his face was almost completely covered in long, dark hair.

"Hagrid!" Harry gasped through his friend's mighty embrace. "Good to see you too."

"Just sad I weren't be seein' much o' ya this year. Oops! I wuddn't supposed to tell ya that… Oh, Dumbledore'll fill ya in on all the details. Don't worry, yer not in trouble."

"Hagrid, what's going on?" Harry questioned.

"Be patient, Harry, and get on one of them carriages before ya miss 'em."

Harry walked a ways to where a dozen horseless carriages awaited. He found the one that Ron and Hermione were on and climbed inside. "Sorry Hedwig," he mumbled as the owl squawked in protest at his actions. "Why don't you just…" he opened the latch on her cage and the snowy owl flew off in the direction of the school, sure to settle in the owlry.

"Guys?" Harry said, and quickly sat down as the carriage lurched forward, pulled by some invisible force. "Something weird is going on. Hagrid just said he won't be seeing much of me this year, and that Dumbledore wants to talk to me."

"Hmm…" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "You don't think he's going to send you somewhere, do you? I hope something's not wrong. But if it were, why wouldn't they just send a more experienced wizard to handle it? I mean, you may be clever Harry, and pretty strong-"

"Hermione, shut up," Ron interrupted. "You're really getting ahead of yourself. Harry, Dumbledore wouldn't put you in danger. Though he _could_ be more addled than he looks…" He shut up at a glare from the others.

"C'mon, let's not make false assumptions," Hermione said. Ron scoffed and Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "Like Hagrid said, Dumbledore will talk to you about it."

"Yeah…" Harry sighed and leaned back. "I was just hoping for once to have a normal year."

"Harry, at Hogwarts, nothing is normal."

* * *

The trio walked into the front hall and stared happily at their familiar surroundings. They put down their trunks, which would be taken up to their house dormitories during the welcome feast. 

They started to follow the rest of the students into the Great Hall, but were stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger. Dumbledore wishes to speak to you three in his office. Please follow me."

McGonagall started up the grand staircase to where Dumbledore's office awaited on the second floor. The teens followed reluctantly.

"Professor?" Harry asked. "You wouldn't happen to know what this is about, would you?"

"I think it's better if the Headmaster tells you himself, Potter," was the reply.

The group came to an ugly statue of a gargoyle and stopped. "Pumkin Pasty," pronounced McGonagall and the statue came to life, jumping sideways to reveal a staircase.

They entered a very cluttered room, full of books, twirling objects, and portraits of sleeping headmasters of the past. Dumbledore himself sat at the desk farther in. Harry looked up hopefully as he saw that Sirius Black stood at the man's shoulder. Sirius nodded slightly at Harry, and then motioned for them to sit down.

The trio took the three seats in front of Dumbledore nervously.

"Harry, it's good to see you again. Now, I know you are probably wondering what this is about. Minerva, would you give the welcome speech to the other students?" he asked McGonagall. She nodded and left the room.

"Just yesterday, Professor Trelawney had her third true premonition. I was just lucky enough to have carried with me a quill and parchment at that very moment. This is what she stated:

_In the land across the sea, a new power rises._

_A force greater than the Dark Lord, yet already dead._

_Only the halfa, who dwells in each world,_

_And his twin who has Lived and cheated death_

_Can defeat this new evil and reunite the earth in Amity._

It seems to me that we are dealing with a ghost. Harry, you are in the prophecy, as the Boy Who Lived. We believe that the land it speaks of is America, and after researching ghosts in that country, only two places appeared with high ghost activity; Dairy, Wisconsin, and Amity Park, Illinois. Hence, reunite the earth in Amity."

"Harry, I'll be going with you," said Sirius. "To help you fight this creature."

"You can't be serious," said Harry, shocked. "A ghost can't take over the world. They can't even touch us."

Dumbledore frowned. "You haven't talked of this in class yet, but the ghosts that haunt the halls of Hogwarts are benign, and non-active. Thus, they phase right through us and leave us unharmed. But there are such things as active ghosts, usually evil, though very rare. Harry, I wish there was some other way to fight this."

"But you can't even be sure it's me that Trelawney was talking about. And she said it was more powerful than Voldemort!" Harry stood up. "Shouldn't you be sending a bunch of senior wizards to fight it, instead of three kids!"

"Harry," said Sirius calmly. "Don't forget that America isn't wizardless; every magical being there will know your face. You will not be alone. And I know you three can accomplish anything when you set your mind to it."

Harry looked pleadingly at Sirius, wishing that his godfather could make the whole thing disappear. He had just escaped from Voldemort's past to enter into a more horrid future. And he didn't feel this way often, but he was scared. He was even shaking as he lowered himself back into his chair. Hermione took his hand and he looked at her gratefully.

"Miss Granger, your parents will be accompanying you. Who better to help you adapt to the muggle world than two muggles themselves? And, as you already know, you are allowed to use magic around them. I know you and Harry will fit in fine, but Ronald and Sirius grew up in two pure wizarding families, so it will be completely foreign to them.

You are to 'catch a plane' tomorrow morning. The Hogwarts Express will take you back to Kings Cross Station tonight. Your main concern when you arrive in Amity Park is to find this 'halfa' that the prophecy speaks of. He is the key."

* * *

**So what do you think? Is it better than anticipated? Or worse even. (Gulp)**

**Please review, cause only then will I update. And the next chapter introduces Danny, if that makes you want to read more. I need at least five reviews to make this seem worth it. And if there's any way I can improve this, let me know. I need all the advice I can get.**


	2. The Halfa

**Thanks, everyone, for the reviews! And, as I promised, this chapter introduces Danny, who we all know and love. It didn't come out exactly as good as I had hoped, but it gets my point across. It's shorter than the last, as you can tell by looking at the scroll bar conviently located on the right hand side of the page. But that's only because the _next_ chapter will be long. Um, I'll shut up now. Here it is...**

* * *

_**Chapter Two: The Halfa**_

"Hey Danny!" said a Goth-looking girl. She waved at the boy who was walking up to her his shoulders slumped wearily and his face pale. "Oh, you don't look so good."

"You think?" he snapped. Then he looked down. "Sorry, Sam. Long night. Skulker decided to get a spur of the moment upgrade and test it out on me. It took me forever to get him in the Thermos, and then what happens? Technus shows up and tries to take over my parents' lab again. They finally heard the noise down there and rushed in, shooting at not only Technus, but me too. When I got away, I still had to write that essay Lancer assigned _and_ finish the science review. Let's just say, I didn't get any sleep last night."

"Sorry Danny. Too bad Jazz isn't home. Ever since you got her away from the Thermos she's been really helpful."

"I can't rely on her to do everything for me Sam. I wish I could though, because I'd like to have more than a C-average."

At that moment, a geeky looking boy in a red hat and glasses ran up to them, holding out a PDA like it was about to eat him.

"Danny," he whined pitifully. "Technus infected my PDA again."

A faint, "Ha-Hah!" could be heard from the device's speakers. Danny rolled his eyes and said, "Follow me." They walked over to an alley behind the school and Danny lazily mumbled, "Going ghost." Two white rings appeared at the boy's waist, separating and traveling opposite directions up and down his body. In seconds, a faintly glowing figure with snow-white hair and glowing green eyes stood in front of the teens. A white 'P' insignia shined across his chest.

"Give me that thing," Danny said, his voice echoing. The geek, Tucker, handed his PDA to Danny, who made it glow a dull green. Suddenly, a white streak shot from the top of it, and another glowing figure, this time with green skin and a mullet, formed.

"I shoved you back into the Ghost Zone last night. How'd you get out so fast?" Danny yelled.

"You really should get a lock on your portal, ghost child. Though it wouldn't have helped much, for nothing can hold Technus, Master of Technology! I knew I could get to you through this creature's wonderful handheld equipment, and once I eliminated you, I could use the technology of your parent's lab to take over Amity Park, and then, the world! Hahahaha- ah!" the ghost cried as a green bolt of ectoplasm hit him in the chest.

"I did that one, because you're annoying, and two, you're an idiot. I don't suppose you realized I live right upstairs from the Ghost Portal. If all you wanted to do was scream at me, you had your chance hours ago." Danny blasted Technus again before he could recover. He pulled out a metal thermos and opened it, aiming it at the other ghost. A blue wave of light emanated from its end and pulled Technus inside. Danny capped the lid, and yawned, returning to his human form.

"Wow, Danny, your blasts are getting pretty strong," said Sam, impressed. "Why'd it take you so long to bag Skulker?"

"I told you, he had some upgrades. But Technus… he's still the same loser he was last time I fought him. Now, let's get out of here. I don't want to be late _again._"

* * *

Danny was late, _again_. He was awarded with, "A week's detention, Mr. Fenton. That's the sixth time you've been late this month." Danny just groaned at Mr. Lancer and flopped down into his desk. _Why did Lancer have to teach all four grades? Don't you think he would have had enough of us _**one**_ year? And really, where does he find the time?_

"Now, did everyone finish the book response for _To Kill a Mockingbird_, Chapters 1-10? There is a 50 percent completion grade, so, even if you did it completely wrong, you still get half credit." An audible sigh of relief swept through the room. "Now hand them over," Mr. Lancer said sternly. All the students passed their papers to the front. Danny was a bit happier at this point, for he had to have made at least a C on this, so his parents couldn't ground him this time.

About halfway through the class, Danny fell asleep. "Mr. Fenton!" a voice cracked, and the shock jerked him awake. "That's another week's detention. Think before you waste your energy on video games and chat mail." Danny banged his head on his desk, earning him another glare from Mr. Lancer.

So maybe Danny wasn't the best student in the world. He had an excuse, even if he couldn't tell anyone. He really wished his sister Jazz was here, but she had received an opening at the Bannister's College for Brilliant Minds. In New York. Five hours away.

Danny knew he should be happy that she was finally living her lifelong dream of becoming a teen therapist, but, in a humanly selfish kind of way, he thought she should be here helping him fight ghosts, keep his secret from their parents, keep his grades up, and the list goes on and on. He didn't know how many times his parents had almost caught him going ghost. They seemed to pop up out of nowhere nowadays.

* * *

Danny was so relieved to leave school that he skipped the bus and flew home in ghost mode. He transformed back into his human form about a block away from his house, and when he got inside, flopped down onto the couch. His detention didn't begin until next week, so Danny intended to spend the weekend sleeping. It was outrageous, but the penalty for falling asleep in detention was more detention. 

"Danny!" _So much for the nap,_ Danny thought as his parents entered the room. His father held a large gun in his equally large hands.

"Say hello to the Fenton Freezer," he said, beaming. "It freezes a ghost right in their tracks using this special chemically altered wind thingymagig that your mother came up with."

Danny's mom, Maddie, patted the man's arm. "Don't worry Jack, you'll understand someday. For now, just be glad you have a science major for a wife. So Danny," she said, turning to her son. "How was your day?"

Danny grunted at her over cheerful attitude and rolled over on the couch. Maddie lightly touched his shoulder, and went into the kitchen. In seconds, Danny fell asleep.

* * *

**Well there's chapter two! And, here's a head's up, our two stars meet in the next chapter. So, keep reviewing, and my writing won't be _too_ horrible.**


	3. Take Off

**Here's chapter three! I was actually a bit worried that I wouldn't be able to publish this today because of this thunderstorm that popped out of nowhere. (my mom wouldn't let me on the computer because of the lightning. But amazingly, after about a half an hour, it went away. So, here it is, and longer, just like I promised.** **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny or Harry.**

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Take Off**_

At the same moment that Danny captured Technus, a plane took off from an airport in London. The pilot was unaware of the four wizards seated on row C, two of which shifted nervously in their seats.

"Harry," said Ron quietly. "How do they get it to fly, without using magic? Do they have little birdies underneath it?"

Harry snorted. "No Ron, there aren't any little birdies. I really don't know how a plane works, but I know it has to do a lot with physics and the air that goes above and beneath each wing. The force keeps it in the air.

Ron turned to Sirius and whispered, "No birdies."

Hermione shook her head at the silliness of the conversation. She looked at her parents, who kept staring at Harry's godfather. It was awkward to be sitting next to the criminal who had appeared so many times in the muggle newspaper, even if he was innocent. Sirius was aware of the stares and smiled shyly at the two.

Sirius's hands clenched the armrests as the plane jerked slightly. He looked at Harry, who said, "Don't worry, that's normal."

"I just don't understand why we couldn't have used a port key," he replied in a cautious whisper. "It would have been so much faster."

Hermione entered the conversation. "You know we can't just appear there. We'd risk exposure. And besides, how would we have gotten my parents there?"

"They've used a port key before, haven't they?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Hermione looked down. "This would be so much fun if it weren't for the circumstances. I've never met an American wizard before."

Harry sighed. "How could this happen? Just out of the blue? I wish people didn't just spontaneously decide to take over the world."

"I'm sorry, Harry, that you have to face this. It's just, in the end it will be you alone." Hermione tried to give a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, and that halfa bloke," said Ron. "Wonder what's up with him, you know? Is he like half ghost or something?"

"Duh, Ron! 'Who dwells in this world and the next…' It can only be talking about the realms of the living and the dead. And we _are_ going to be facing a ghost." Hermione received a worried glance from her parents. They were obviously not happy about their only child going up in a battle against the undead.

"Don't worry guys," she said. "We've faced worse than this."

"Um, actually, Hermione, we haven't," said Harry. Hermione elbowed him sharply, causing him to wince.

(Just so you know, this is how the seating is arranged: Mr. Granger on the aisle, then Mrs. Granger, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Sirius at the window.)

They decided not to talk about what was to come, and the rest of the trip was pretty boring. Ron asked about the peanuts that were given to him and why they were in 'little baggies'. He didn't receive an answer because Harry and Hermione had fallen asleep and Hermione's parents didn't particularly want to talk to the wizards, still nervous because of Sirius.

Finally, after about nine hours of doing nothing in particular, the plane landed in the Amity Airport. They got their British pounds exchanged for American dollars and got out of there before Ron and Sirius did anything stupid. They looked normal, in shirts and jeans, but they still didn't act like muggles.

Just before they left, though, there was a sharp scream and a voice shouted loudly, "Beware! It is I, the Box Ghost! I will use my powers over all things cubical and square to dominate this puny place! Fear me!" A person wearing a post office uniform flew into view. He was glowing and had blue skin, and a crazy look was in his eyes. Boxes flew around him and people scattered.

The wizards stared in shock at the creature that was destroying the airport. Their hands automatically went to their wands, but they realized they couldn't do anything without being seen. Hermione's parents looked like they desperately wanted to run, but they wouldn't leave their daughter.

"Hermione, what do we do?" whispered Harry.

"Like I'm supposed to know? I've never even heard of fighting ghosts!" was the reply.

"Maybe we should just get out of here," Ron said, his voice shaking.

Out of nowhere, a green bolt of energy hit the ghost and sent him spiraling backwards. Another ghost, who was wearing a black jumpsuit and had white hair and green eyes, came into view. His hand was glowing green and he appeared to be the source of the blast.

"I came out here for you?" he yelled. "What're you trying to do, make sure no one visits anymore?"

The Box Ghost threw about a dozen boxes of various sizes at the boy, but they just passed through him. He returned to visibility, wearing a very bored expression.

"I don't think I'll even bother with a fight today. I'm too tired for this." The ghost boy pulled a metal container from around his back and opened it at the other ghost. There was a blue flash of light, and the Box Ghost was gone.

The boy shook his head in disbelief but then flew off as two people ran into the room. One was a woman in a teal jumpsuit and red goggles, and the other was a large, bulky man in a bright orange jumpsuit. They were both holding large guns.

The woman shook her fist at the ceiling. "Don't think you can get away with this, Inviso-Bill!"

The man just slumped and mumbled, "And I was hoping to test out the Fenton Freezer too."

At that moment, a young boy of about fifteen ran into the room. "Mom, Dad, are you okay?" He looked about the destroyed room and spotted the group from London, who still stood slack jawed.

He jogged over to them. "Are _you_ guys okay?"

Harry had to blink a couple of times. Looking at this kid was just like looking into a mirror. Well, minus the glasses, green eyes, and lightning bolt scar. The prophecy said I was the halfa's twin… _Could this be… **him**_? Harry asked in his mind.

No one answered. "Never seen a ghost before, huh? I warn you now; stay here and you'll see one almost every day. I know I do." There was an awkward moment of silence before the boy stretched out one of his hands. "Um, I'm Danny Fenton. Nice to meet you."

The group shook his hand and gave their names, the pure-blood wizards altering them a bit. Ron was now 'Ron Wesley' and Sirius was 'Cyrus Black'.

"So, you're from England?" the boy asked, noting their accents. "How long'll you be staying?"

Before they could answer, the two others in the jumpsuits, Danny's parents they guessed, appeared. "Hi, I'm Jack Fenton, and I hunt ghosts," the man said cheerfully. "This is my wife, Maddie."

The woman pulled her hood off and said, "Hi. I see you've met Danny, our ghost hunter in training." Danny blushed and looked off to the side. "So, where ya from?"

"England," said Hermione, the first to get over the shock of what just happened. "This is our first time to America. We heard there was a lot of ghost activity here and we wanted to see it. But, this was a bit…"

"Unexpected," Harry finished.

"Do you know of any good, um, hotels here?" Sirius asked.

"Why, if you want to see ghosts, you should stay with us!" Maddie said. "We've got plenty of room."

"Yeah!" cried Jack joyfully. "More people to blather on about ghosts to!" Danny gave the group a look that said, 'I'm sooo sorry.' Either that or, 'I wish I was dead.'

Harry nodded. "That sounds great." The others stared at him in shock. "We're really interested in ghosts, aren't we?" They took the hint and nodded vigorously.

"At least until we find a nice place to stay," said Sirius. "We wouldn't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense," said Maddie. "Now let's get you loaded into the RV."

* * *

**I will most likely update Friday the 10th, and it will, once again, be a shorter chapter. And actually, this is my favorite chapter until six, so bear with me. And thanks for the reviews! I say that now, so you remember to review this one. Hint-hint.**


	4. Suspicions

**Hi, here's chapter four and I'm sorry it's late. But it's not too late and I do have an excuse. I was going to rewrite this chapter but after reading over the new version I decided the original was the best. But then I still had to figure out what to do with Chapter six which was only about a page and a half long. So after a long night of cutting and pasting, here's what I got. Hope you like it okay.** **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny or Harry.

* * *

**

_**Chapter Four: Suspicions**_

Danny was not happy. Not only did he have to share his room with two strangers, but also his parents had let six people they didn't even know come and live in their house. Sure, they seemed nice enough, but something just wasn't right.

Danny led the two called Ron and Harry into his room. "Sorry for the mess." He smiled, still trying to be polite. "We weren't really expecting company, but, with my parents, I've learned to not expect anything. It just happens."

The redhead stared at his computer. "What's that box thing over there?"

Harry mumbled, "It's a computer, Ron."

"What's a computer? Is it like that phelytone muggles use to talk to each other with?"

"Ron, it's sort of like a telly, only you can play games and do research on it," Harry answered sharply.

"How can you play games on a telly?" Ron asked, but quieted at a glare from Harry.

"Sorry about my friend here," Harry said nervously. "He sort of grew up without technology."

"Well, keep him away from Tucker," Danny replied and began to pick things off the floor. "We've got some sleeping bags you guys'll have to use. We'll get them later though. Right now, I told my friends I would meet them over at the Nasty Burger once I got back, so come if you want to. I sort of suggest it. It's either hang out with geeky teenagers or hang out with ghost obsessed adults."

"We'll come with you," Harry replied quickly. "I'm sorry, but your parents kind of scare me."

"Me too," Danny said and laughed.

"Just let us find Hermione," said Ron. "She's probably lurking about trying to find the right moment to question your parents. She's kind of into information, because she's a total braniac and all."

Hermione was in Jazz's old bedroom, talking heatedly to her parents. She stopped when the boys entered, saying, "Oh, uh, hi. What are you doing here?"

"Danny is going to go hang out with his mu-, er, uh, friends and he invited us," Ron said. Danny mentally asked, _what the heck is a muggle?_

"Harry, Ron, I really need to stay here and sort some things out."

"No I think you want to come," said Harry. He walked over to the girl and whispered something into her ear. Her eyes widened and she glanced over at Danny.

"Alright then. Mum, Da, you think you'll be okay here?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry sweetie," her dad answered. "We can handle anything they throw at us."

"Go have fun," her mom said. "It's time you did something normal for once." That was enough for Danny. That woman had just said that they weren't normal. And they were in his house. But what could he do about it? There was no way for Danny to just get rid of them. But then again…

* * *

"Hey guys," Danny said, relief flooding through him. He was glad not to be alone with those 'weirdos' anymore. 

"Hey Danny," they replied in unison. Sam asked, "Uh, who are they?"

"These are my new houseguests, Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

"Pleasure to meet you," Harry said.

Tucker's eyes widened. "Woah, they're like, British or something. Don't you guys eat blood pudding and cow eyeballs?" He yelped as Sam stomped on his foot.

"Ignore him. I think it's awesome that you're European. They founded Goth culture, so you will totally fit in here," Sam said, smiling.

"Um, so these are my friends, Tucker and Sam. Why don't you just sit here? I need to ask them something important." Danny grabbed his friends and pulled them off to a corner of the Nasty Burger. He watched as the kids slowly seated themselves and stared at their surroundings.

"Dude, what's up?" Tucker asked, looking worried.

"_Them._ There is something definitely wrong with this whole thing. They're not ghosts, or else my sense would have gone off, but they sure don't seem human. And a big bunch of them are staying at my house for who knows how long."

"So, what do you want us to do about it?" Sam questioned.

"Well, I was going to try and scare them away, maybe tonight. I just made up this plan a couple minutes ago, so it's not perfect. I just need you to get my folks out of the house long enough for me to do a whole ghost charade. I don't need them there shooting at me, especially since they think I destroyed the airport earlier."

"Sure, we'll help," Tucker said. "Besides, Brits freak me out."

Sam rolled her eyes and mused, "Wow, Danny, you've had a really big day. Fighting Technus and the Box Ghost, getting chased by your parents, and now you have to do a haunting. You should have gotten more sleep last night."

Danny sighed. "I think the thirty minute nap I got this afternoon before my parents spontaneously decided to patrol the city is wearing off. But, once these people are gone and I have my room back, I can finally get a full nights sleep."

"I wouldn't say that yet Danny," commented Tucker. "You'll jinx it."

* * *

"So you think he's the halfa?" Hermione asked as they sat down. She pulled her wand out of her pocket. 

"Hermione, you're going to expose us!" hissed Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes and whispered, "Oreja grandify." Harry felt his eardrums give a little pop and almost cried out as they were bombarded with a deafening blast of sound. It quickly died away and realized he could hear the conversation on the other side of the room.

"…so it's not perfect. I just need you to get my folks out of the house long enough for me to do a whole ghost charade. I don't need them there shooting at me, especially since they think I destroyed the airport earlier." Danny's voice said. _Danny's parents were after that one ghost boy though, not Danny. Was that his ghost half?_

"Sure, we'll help. Besides, Brits freak me out." Ron glared at the boy. Apparently, all the wizards could hear what Danny and his friends were saying.

"Wow, Danny, you've had a really big day. Fighting Technus and the Box Ghost, getting chased by your parents, and now you have to do a haunting. You should have gotten more sleep last night," the Goth named Sam said.

Danny sighed. "I think the thirty minute nap I got this afternoon before my parents spontaneously decided to patrol the city is wearing off. But, once these people are gone and I have my room back, I can finally get a full nights sleep."

Harry whispered, "Change it back Hermione." The soft words still thundered in his ears.

Hermione barely breathed, "Oreja microsify." Harry's ears gave another pop and returned to normal.

"That's definitely him," he stated. "That has to be the halfa. He said he fought the airport ghost and we all saw that ghost boy do it. That had to have been his ghost half. And they even look similar."

"And it sounds like your parents are going to get a real scare tonight, Hermione," Ron said. "They might not want to come back. I really wanted to try out the telly-box, too."

"Ron, sometimes you have the attention span of a turkey," Hermione snapped. "We still have to get Danny on our side. I wonder if it goes against the muggle-magic rules to use spells in front of a half ghost? Of course not, if we have to work with him. But how are we going to explain to him what's going on without him freaking out? He apparently doesn't know what's going on with the new evil, if we're at the top of his worry list. That tells us at least that nothing's happened yet."

"Hermione, you're getting ahead of yourself again," Ron stated.

"I think we should let him try to haunt us. It at least gets his parents out of the house, and give us a chance to talk to him." suggested Harry. "Shh, they're coming back now."

Danny and his friends walked up to the table, Tucker staring at the group warily.

"Um, I got a call from my folks and they want to have a dinner with you guys. It was my mom's idea, as a sort of welcome feast. They also said they had a surprise for me when I got home…"

"Did they use a phelytone?" asked Ron and Hermione snorted.

"Ron, it's telephone, not phelytone. Danny's probably got a cell phone on him. I don't think I'll even bother with that one," she added as he opened his mouth again.

* * *

**Thanks to: Inumaru12, silvermoonphantom, kittylover1890, Halfa-NariMaruko, Yugisweetheart, Missmeliss4251, cowgirl2, Light Dragon Sunssong, Starchii, RoseGirl from planet Pluto, Wolfee, Shiva the Sarcastic, Horselvr4evr123

* * *

And I will try to update soon. Keep an eye out! And I don't care if it's your third one, it's fine.**


	5. Friends or Enemies?

**Okay, I know I said soon, so I hope the same day is okay. Really, I was bored out of my mind, and so I told myself 'Hmm, I do have two more chapters written for Twin Heroes, why don't I just go and publish them?' And I replied, 'Self, what a great idea!' So, here's chapter five, which I don't really like, but who cares? It's mostly a filler chapter, nothing but interaction between characters. Oh, yes the disclaimer: I do not own Danny or Harry, but if you seriously think I did, there must be something wrong.**

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Friends or Enemies?**_

As they entered the house again, Danny whispered, "Jazz?" and bolted forward. A very startled looking girl with red hair wrapped the boy in a hug.

"Hi Danny, how's everything going?" She lowered her voice. "You know, with the ghosts and all?" Harry just barely caught the last part.

Danny left the embrace saying, "Okay, I guess… Um, these are Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I guess you've already met the others."

"Yeah, and know what? Hermione's parents said they'd do a free check over of your teeth, and maybe even pull your last baby tooth out. I know it was hurting you."

"My teeth?" Danny asked, looking confused.

"Danny, I didn't tell you, but my parents are dentists," Hermione said. "They're the leading experts in oral science back in London." _Think we're not normal now?_ Hermione thought at the boy. _Dentists are about the farthest from magic you can get._

"Um, okay, tell them thanks…" Harry could tell that Danny could care less about his teeth.

A voice yelled from the other room, "Danny! You're back! Come here!"

Danny walked into the kitchen, and the others trailed behind him. Maddie and Mrs. Granger were bustling about the kitchen happily.

"Uh, yeah?" Danny said, puzzled at why exactly he should be there.

"Danny, Rachel is such a splendid cook! This dinner is going to be great, thanks to her help." Maddie smiled at the woman, who slightly blushed in a modest manner.

"Yeah, and for once the vegetables won't try to attack the guests," laughed Jazz. Danny smiled absently, looking lost in thought. "Hey, why don't I help you, and Danny and his friends can play upstairs."

"Hey, Jazz," said Danny very seriously, "We don't play. We hang out. Big difference."

Jazz only smirked and ruffled his hair. Danny ducked down and away from her reach, backing out of the room. Once they had left the jovial 'chefs', Danny turned to Harry's group. "So… who's up for video games?"

Harry grinned, in spite of his shock. He could hardly believe the halfa would want to do anything with them at this point. "Sounds great."

* * *

Danny had second thoughts about their guests' oddities, after finding out the girl's parents were dentists and after seeing her mother getting along so well with his mother. _So, maybe I was wrong. You know what they say; don't judge a book by its cover._ These were Danny's thoughts as he led the trio into his room once more. 

"So, Hermione, what was that argument about earlier, with your mum and dad?" Harry asked.

"Oh, heh, that? Just stuff… They didn't like the idea of temporarily living in a town infested by ghosts… but I think mum's okay with it now. She and Maddie seemed to be getting along well."

"Hey, where did your da and Sir, uh, Cyrus go?" Ron asked.

"Yeah and my dad," wondered Danny. "I mean, my mom's easy to get along with. She's at least half normal. But wherever Dad dragged your folks… I feel sorry for them." There was suddenly a loud crash from overhead. "Oh, they're in the OP center." Danny laughed. "And Dad's blathering on about ghosts and all his weapons. They'll be fine. Dad may be crazy but he's practically harmless. Now, I've only got one four-player game, and it luckily has a lot of explosions and fighting in it. Shall we begin?"

"What's a video game?" Ron asked.

Hermione patted his arm. "Ron, sometimes you are so clueless. Maybe you should just watch and get used to the idea. I've actually picked up a controller before." Ron scowled at her and sat on the edge of Danny's bed.

"You may have the upper hand, but at least your cat isn't here. Then, I would die." Hermione glared back at him and stood slowly.

"_Ronald Wesley_," she growled. "Insult Crookshanks one more time and you won't live till morning."

Danny glanced at Harry, and whispered, "Um, do they always do this?"

Harry looked at the ceiling and answered, "Yes. Can hardly put them in the same room it happens so often." By this time, Hermione was smothering Ron with a pillow and Danny could just barely hear Ron whimpering pitifully.

Harry finally got up and dragged Hermione off the gasping boy. Ron gazed at her wide-eyed and mumbled, "Crazy… crazy, tell you…"

Hermione flipped her hair in triumph and sat down in front of Danny's television. "So, are we going to play or what? If not, I bet Jack has some _fascinating_ information on the spirits of the next life."

"No!" Harry yelled. "Keep her here! If she learns anything, _anything_ about ghosts, we will never again see the light of day. Her lectures get awfully frightful after a while."

"Harry, do you really want to mess with me right now?" Harry gulped at the girl's threat and shook his head slowly.

Danny chuckled at the foreigners and inserted the disk.

Ron watched the game in awe, pointing out every little detail. "Look there! Did you see that? Amazing… Dad would die to be in my place, I bet he would…"

In the end, Hermione bested both boys, which caused them to gape at her.

"What?" she asked. "Did you think I did nothing but study before you met me?"

"Um, actually yes. I was quite positive really," said Harry. Hermione smiled, and they all heard a yell from downstairs.

"Okay everyone! Dinner's ready! And Danny, get your father, would you?"

Danny shook his head and told the group, "You guys go ahead. I'll save your friends."

* * *

**Well, there it is. Please go ahead right now and read chapter six, for it is my favorite so far and I am really proud of how I did on it. I hope it redeems this chapter.

* * *

Thanks to: Starchii, Ghostboy814, Darth Taegous, Shiva the Sarcastic. **


	6. A Hunter's Feast

**As I promised, here's chapter six. I have little more to say, because I wrote my last message just about five minutes ago. But, I think you'll like this chapter, I know I did. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or Danny, blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

**_Chapter Six: A Hunter's Feast_**

Sirius and Mr. Granger sat as far away from Jack as is humanly possible. _They could even be scarred for life,_ thought Danny. _He has that effect on people._

The dinner looked excellent, and most importantly, safe. They were having a juicy pot roast, surround by carrots that had been cooked in the broth. A large bowl of gravy steamed next to a basket of hot rolls. There were a dozen buttery corn-on-the-cobs sitting nearest Jack, who loved them dearly.

Danny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jazz all sat by each other. Sirius was next to Harry, looking quite relieved and happy to see the boy. Mr. Granger was next to him; a bond had formed between them in their battle against Jack. Maddie and Mrs. Granger still chatted happily.

Excellent was an understatement of the food. It was so good, I can't even put words to it. After all of their stomachs had been warmed, Maddie began to talk to the male guests.

"So, Cyrus, what's your connection to everyone? Are you related or just a friend…?"

"I'm actually Harry's godfather," he replied. "Harry lost his parents when he was just a baby."

Maddie looked at the Harry, who was staring at his food expressionless, and softly cooed, "Oh, I'm so sorry… What happened?"

"Car wreck," Harry stated simply and changed the conversation. "I want to thank you again for letting us stay with you. I mean, I couldn't feel safer, being in the home of the best ghost hunters around."

The older Fentons beamed at him and Jack began another of his speeches. "Yes, our house even has a ghost shield that can be activated and surrounds the entire thing! The only way a ghost could get in here is through the Fenton Ghost Portal in the lab. Hey," he said to Sirius and Mr. Granger, "We can take a tour of that after dinner!" Sirius's eye actually twitched. "We've got a weapons vault and everything related to ghost hunting down there!"

Hermione had to ask, "What types of ghosts have you seen?"

Maddie answered this one. "Oh, tons! There was actually an invasion not too long ago where an entire army of ghostly skeletons swarmed us and the town was sucked into the Ghost Zone."

"Ghost Zone?" Hermione was enthralled at all of this new knowledge.

"Yes, it's the ghosts' realm, where they go when they aren't messing around here in our world. Our Portal is a direct entrance to it. Oh yeah, about the other ghosts! Our greatest enemy is the one you saw at the airport today. We used to think his name was Inviso-Bill, and only recently found out his name was Danny Phantom. We only call him Inviso-Bill because he hates it so. He's been involved in almost every ghost attack we've seen, and during the first ghost invasion, even attacked the mayor."

Danny nervously said, "Um, wasn't the mayor, um, overshadowed or something? Half the town was, anyways."

"Now that's what he _wants_ us to think. Trying to get out of it, the nasty fellow," Maddie growled. This topic had now put the same expression on Danny's face that was on Harry's. Or in other words, had put him in an uncomfortable position.

At that moment, Danny's phone rings, causing both Ron and Sirius to jump. "Dudes, it's just a cell phone."

"Oh, that's the thing Hermione was talking about earlier. So, it's like a phelytone, er, telephone you can put in your pocket?" Ron said as if he had had a huge revelation.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Danny replies, turning on the phone and bringing it to his ear. "Hello?"

Sam's voice comes through. "Hey Danny. It's all set! You can send your parents now."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, didn't I?" Danny laughed quietly. "I changed my mind. Everything's fine." He mind had completely discarded the idea of scaring away his guests. Even after he had given the Fenton Thermos to Tucker and Sam so they could release a ghost and send his parents after it. Then Danny could scare the foreigners away.

"Well, I think you should send your parents anyways."

"Why?"

Tucker's voice enters from the background. "Cause Sammy released all the ghosts in the Thermos, not just the Box Ghost!"

"You what!" Danny yelled, causing the others at the table to stare at him.

Sam laughs in a nervous manner. "Yeah, and Skulker and Technus are flying to FentonWorks right now to destroy you. Um, I'm sorry?"

"You will be," Danny growls and hangs up. To his parents he says quickly, "Mom, Dad, we need to put the ghost shield up, _now_. Sam just called and said two really powerful ghosts are heading this way right now to destroy us."

"What? How dare they come here and ruin our dinner!" cries Maddie. "Kids, take our guests down to the lab and arm yourselves. We'll handle up here. Jack, charge up the Fenton Freezer."

"Yes!" Jack whoops and they run out of the room.

Danny looks up at Jazz, then at the terrified looking foreigners and finally sighs. "Well, you heard them; down to the lab."

* * *

The group all sat in the Fenton Weapons Vault and watched Danny and Jazz charge and hook up many various tools. 

"Jazz, you take the Specter Deflector. It'll do you more good than me," Danny chuckles.

"Danny, do you really think Mom and Dad will allow them to get to us?"

"Sam said that Skulker and Technus were both coming here. My guess is that Technus will distract my parents while Skulker tries to get at me- us," Danny said, changing the pronoun with a glance at the others. "You want the Fenton Peeler, since you've used it before?"

"Danny, you've barely got anything for yourself," Jazz argued.

"Sure I do; I've got the Bazooka. I mean, we might be standing right next to the portal, but _pushing_ a ghost into it is easier said than done, trust me. I'd rather shoot at them. And I've got a Jack-a-Nine Tails, and the Fenton Fisher, thankfully untangled for once. It's just too bad I don't have the Thermos."

"Why don't you?"

"I gave it to Sam and Tucker. They're actually the ones who released the ghosts in the first place."

"Wow, I can see why you were mad."

"Yeah…" There was a loud crash from upstairs and a lot of shouting. The floor shook slightly and a sound like a cannon exploded.

Danny gasped, his ghost sense going off. An evil laughter swelled out of nowhere and a ghost in a high tech battle suit with flaming green hair appeared.

"Hello ghost child," it said and grinned menacingly.

"Told you, Jazz. That's the thing about ghosts; so predictable." Danny's comment was meant to insult the newcomer and it succeeded.

"How dare you insult the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter? And now, when you are so _human_?"

"Um, you're _dead_. How is it bad that I'm still breathing?" Danny shot back and aimed the Bazooka at him. It was heavier than expected though, and in the time it took to heft it, Skulker had already fired a blast at Danny.

Danny cried out as his back slammed against the wall of the lab. Jazz growled and activated the Peeler. Its metallic body swiftly enveloped her and revved in anticipation of a fight. The gun on her right arm shot a bright green wave of light at Skulker.

The attack died away, leaving Skulker unharmed with an amused smirk on his face. "Oh no," were Jazz's words before the ghost threw her aside.

Hermione clenched Ron's arm as the ghost drew near them. Harry grasped for his wand, only to stop when something knocked Skulker out of the way.

It was Danny, who now had the line of the Fenton Fisher wrapped around Skulker's throat and was being swung wildly around. It reminded Harry of the time in his first year that he had tackled a mountain troll who had been let in on Halloween. The culprit was a professor at Hogwarts named Quirrel. Quirrel had been trying to steal what was called the Sorcerer's Stone, which could turn anything to gold and produce an Elixir that would give a person immortality. The troll had been a distraction, but Professor Snape, the potions master, had suspected Quirrel and met him before he could reach the third floor corridor where the stone was being kept behind a barrier of enchantments.

Skulker was now slamming his back into various walls and counters of the lab, yet Danny still wouldn't let go. A crimson flash of blood appeared, the result of Danny breaking his nose against the hard metal of Skulker's battle suit.

"Harry, we've got to help him!" cried Hermione. "That gun there, that Danny was trying to fire earlier; grab it. You can catch the ghost while he's off guard." The Bazooka lay across the room, though; an impossible distance for Harry to go unnoticed.

Harry finally pulled his wand from his back pocket. "He called it a bazooka, right?" Hermione nods. "Okay, _Accio Bazooka._" The gun quickly slides across the floor, luckily unseen by the thrashing ghost.

Harry, with much difficulty, brings the gun to rest on his shoulder and aims at Skulker. Skulker, at this point, had an idea and two cannon-like weapons shot out of his shoulders, knocking into Danny's chin and flinging him back several feet. Yet Skulker, failing to see the gun aimed at his head, turns his back to Harry, planning to finish Danny off.

Harry fires the Bazooka and a small hole of swirling green light appears on Skulker's back. "What, NO!" the ghost cries as he is sucked into the portal. It fades into a bright speck before disappearing altogether.

* * *

**I'm not sure how soon it will be before I update. I've only written half of chapter seven and I'm a little stuck on how to finish it. Please be patient with me and thank you all for your support. It is greatly appreciated.**


	7. After Effects

**Here's chapter seven! (do I say this every time?) It's the longest one yet; actually, I think all of my chapters are slowly getting longer. Know what's funny, to me anyways? I said I was having trouble writing this, but after about ten lines I was back on track. Oh, yes, if it switches point of views from Harry to Danny and vice versa, well, I meant it to be that way. Disclaimer: As you all know, I do not own Harry or Danny.

* * *

**

_**Chapter Seven: After Effects**_

Danny and Jazz both lay unconscious on the floor of the weapons vault. As the group still heard shouts and crashes upstairs, they thought it better to wait for the all clear before going for help.

Danny was very battered. Bruises were flowering across his face and arms and a trickle of blood ran down his cheek, over the existing blood from his nose. Small cuts speckled every surface of his skin and around his chest. Mr. Granger felt along Danny ribs and counted four broken.

Jazz was in a much better condition. She may have been unconscious, but after removing her from the Peeler, no injuries could be seen or felt.

Mrs. Granger did her best to clean Danny's face off. "Hermione, did they teach you any healing spells at school? He looks pretty bad."

"I- I know a couple for mending cuts and bruises, but that's about it." A pause. "No wait a second! Over the summer, I practiced one for setting bones! Um, I think it was _Fracturio Reparo_. I think I can do it now."

"Try it on his nose first," Ron suggests. "To make sure you can do it." Hermione nods and repeats the incantation, placing the tip of her wand on Danny's nose. There is a slight grinding sound and the crooked cartilage slides back into place.

"Hermione, this is one of those times when I'm glad you study too much," Harry said in a way of congratulation. "Do his ribs now, before the Fentons finish fighting."

Mr. Granger pointed to each of the broken bones in Danny's chest and one by one, Hermione enchanted them back into place. The whole affair took about seven minutes and used quite a lot of Hermione's energy. She had to put her head between her knees afterward to keep from throwing up.

The noise from upstairs stopped in a loud, "Yes, Maddie, it works! We caught a ghost!" Footsteps pounded down the stairs and all the wizards stuffed their wands back into their pockets. Not only Jack and Maddie, but Sirius too, ran into the room. It was then that everyone realized the older wizard had not been with them.

Maddie skidded to a halt and gasped, "Danny… Jazz? What- what happened?"

"Oh, um," Harry began. "Mrs. Fenton, first, Danny is okay and Jazz too. Just knocked out. A ghost called Skulker attacked us while you were fighting that other ghost. It got Danny first, and then Jazz. But once Jazz was knocked out, Danny recovered and tackled Skulker. He had the Fenton Fisher around his throat and didn't let go, no matter how hard Skulker tried to throw him off."

"But, he did, eventually," Ron said. "And then Harry took your Bazooka thing and shot Skulker. It sort of sucked him up in a little hole. Looked quite painful actually…"

At this point, Danny groaned and turned his head over. Maddie knelt down beside him and brushed his hair out of his face. "Can we get them upstairs?" Maddie said to the others. They nodded, and Jack and Sirius lifted Danny, while Maddie and Mr. Granger took Jazz.

Danny was carried all the way up to his bedroom. By this time, Jazz had already been jostled awake and was up on her feet fretting about her brother.

Jack was still overjoyed. Not even his son being attacked could sway his feelings. He was thrilled that his son tackled a ghost, and that Harry had used one of _his_ weapons to defeat it. And he was especially proud of the ghost now frozen in mid-air above the dining table.

Jack carried on about how happy he was to Sirius. "And I can't believe you wanted to help us! No offense, but you don't exactly look like the fighting type."

Sirius stared at the ceiling and sighed. "I didn't really do much. I think I might have been of more use downstairs with Harry and Danny. You seemed to be handling things fine without me."

"No, you're the one that cornered him so that we could freeze him in the first place!" Jack beamed, glancing again to the still form of a psychotic looking Technus.

"How long will that hold him, exactly?" Sirius asked, also staring at the ghost.

"Well, I really don't know… Never caught anything in it before. But it's supposed to hold him as long as we want, or until we push the 'Unfreeze' button." Jack put his arm around the wizard's shoulder. "But don't worry, we can take him anytime!"

Meanwhile, the teen wizards sat in Jazz's room, chatting about what had just happened.

"Harry, I wish we could tell him we know he's the halfa," Hermione pleaded. "He could have fought Skulker properly if he wasn't so concerned about keeping a secret that's not even a secret!"

"Hermione, we don't even know if he's the halfa or not! We're really only guessing at this point," Harry replied.

"But, but all those things he said at the Nasty Burger. It has to be him. And the prophecy said, _Only the halfa, who dwells in each world and his **twin** who has Live and cheated death…_ You two look as if you could be brothers!"

"She has a point," Ron agreed, nodding.

"It could've meant we were twins because we both were in a life and death situation. Or that we had similar personalities or something. _We don't know._"

"Harry, he's the only lead we've got," said Hermione quietly.

"He's the only person we've met!"

"Why don't we ask him?" suggested Ron.

"What, go up to him and say, 'Oh, Danny, sorry to interrupt, but do you happen to be half-dead?'" Harry snapped.

"Actually, that's a good idea," said Hermione. "We don't have to ask him directly of course, but we could ask him about people being half-ghost and see if we can narrow it down."

Harry sighed. "Fine. I'm… going to go check on him. See if he's okay."

* * *

Danny was awake and propped up in his bed. Maddie and Jazz wouldn't let him go any further than that. 

His face was properly mangled; a large gash was red and puffy on his chin where Skulker's gun had slammed into it; one of his eyes was completely swollen shut, thanks to a large bruise swelling on top of it; and his bottom lip was split, so that when he smiled at the teens entering, it cracked open and began to bleed again.

Danny looked rather happy, though, considering the circumstances. He said to them, "Remind me not to do that again…" his words slightly slurring. Harry had to smile at how strong this kid was, both in body and in mind.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked before, "Oh, sorry, stupid question…" He looked at the ground and blushed slightly.

Danny smiled as much as he could without hurting himself. "It's fine… Harry, I heard you took care of Skulker after I rode him around the lab… That's cool… thanks, too…"

"Oh, it was nothing," Harry said modestly, and also blushed.

Danny turned to Maddie, who with the help of Mrs. Granger was doctoring Danny's many cuts and scratches. "Mom, you really should find a _light_ material to make your guns out of… that Bazooka could have been the death of me…"

"And Mom," Jazz finally entered the conversation, "Either the Peeler is malfunctioning or that ghost was immune to it. I'd check it out if I were you." She sat in the corner of the room with an ice pack held to the side of her head.

"No, the Peeler's fine," Danny answered. "Skulker just had a few… upgrades…" As if realizing a slip, he quickly mumbled, " He screamed that at me in the lab, that's how I know." Harry noticed him glance at the foreigners and cross his fingers.

"Oh, yes," Hermione nodded quickly, covering Danny's mistake. "Do ghosts usually brag so much?"

"All the time," Maddie replied. "Ghosts almost always wish to be the most powerful among themselves and therefore like to strut around saying how powerful they are. They believe it to be very intimidating."

"Maddie?" Mr. Granger was in the doorway to Danny's room carrying numerous blue and red sleeping bags in his arms. "Where do you want to put everyone?"

Maddie broke off her speech on spectral behavior and turned to the man. "Well, I was planning on the boys all sleeping in here, but seeing how Danny's hurt, they should probably stay with you and Cyrus in the guest room down the hall."

Danny shook his head. "Nah, I'll be okay. Let them stay in here. If they want to, that is."

"Okay," Harry replied. "Thanks." Mr. Granger handed Ron and Harry each a sleeping bag and continued discussing the sleeping arrangements with Maddie. Hermione, Mrs. Granger, and Jazz would be staying in Jazz's old bedroom. Sirius and Mr. Granger would be in the guest room, which was usually reserved for Vlad Masters, an old college buddy of Danny's parents and the only other halfa in the world.

Everyone finally left the room. Harry and Ron quietly rolled out their sleeping bags and changed into their pajamas. They did it quietly, for Danny had already dozed off once more.

* * *

(Saturday: 1:00 AM) 

_"Lilly… take Harry… run!"_

_"What is it James?"_

_"It's **him**. He's found us. Go, quickly!"_

_Heavy footfalls._

_Crash._

_A door slams._

_Crash._

_"Harrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"_

Harry jerked awake and snapped up into a sitting position. He blinked his green eyes slowly, a hand to his throbbing forehead.

"Are you okay?" Harry spun around in his sleeping bag, causing him to fall face-first onto the floor. "Okay, never mind…"

"Sorry, Danny," Harry said, picking himself up. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't" Danny replied. And truly, he hadn't. Danny had been awake, watching in the moonlight as the skin on his arms and hands slowly meshed itself back together. It was one of those moments where he was simply amazed at what his body was now capable of. He had just been running his hand along his scabbed chin, when Harry had begun to toss and turn.

"I'm guessing it was more than the ghost that's got you," he added. "Do you want to talk about it? Jazz always says that holding it up inside you is the worst thing to do."

Harry wiped the sweat off of his forehead and his still stinging scar. "Well, um, you remember how I said my parents died? Sometimes I have flashbacks…"

Danny nodded. He had had a fair share of bad memories himself. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but why were you clutching at you forehead?"

Harry lifted his bangs up. "I don't know if you can see-"

"I can," Danny said. His powers had enhanced his night vision, since ghosts dwelled in dark places. The white of the moon illuminated Harry's skin, where a vivid lightning-bolt scar streaked across it. "Is it from the accident?"

"Yeah," Harry said, looking off to one side uncomfortably. "It still hurts sometimes." Before Danny could reply, Harry changed the subject. "So, how are you feeling? You sound a lot better."

Danny smiled, remembering how he could barely put two words together after his fight with Skulker. "I'm feeling a lot better. We Fentons have a knack for quick recovery. But I'm still a bit tired. Uh, maybe I should go back to sleep. You too. So… good night again." He really didn't want to go into his miraculously fast healing. Without another word, he rolled over, putting his back to Harry.

Harry breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. The last time his scar had hurt had been at the end of his fourth year, just two months ago. A group of Death Eaters, or Voldemort's followers, had gathered together and tried to summon their dead master. They had needed Harry's blood for the spell, so when the Tri-Wizard Tournament was being held at Hogwarts, they inserted a spy into the staff. He had used a polyjuice potion to disguise himself as Alaster "Mad-Eye" Moody.

The fake Moody entered Harry's name into the Goblet of Fire and made sure he won each of the three tasks. When Harry reached the trophy at the end of the Third Task, he discovered it was a port key, which transported him to the graveyard where the Riddles were buried. If the Ministry of Magic hadn't tracked some of the Death Eaters and shown up just in time to stop them, Harry might have seen his parents' murderer again.

_But it can't be him. His spirit was destroyed when Quirrel died. It had to be… dementors, yes that's it! One must have passed the house. As terrible as that sounds, anything's better than the Dark Lord._

Forcing the dream from his mind, Harry stared out the window until sleep claimed him once more. This time, a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Yes, I told you I would fix the whole 'fourth year' situation. Well, maybe I only told one of you. Just so you know what's going on, yes I have read the Harry Potter books and I know what happens in the Goblet of Fire. I just tweaked it a bit to fit my needs. And any spells you have seen so far, except _accio_ , have been made up by me. I hope to update soon, just give me a couple days.**

* * *

**Thanks to: silvermoonphantom, Halfa-NariMaruko, Shiva the Sarcastic, Yugisweetheart, Inumaru12**


	8. The Phantom

**Here it is! Sorry it took me awhile to update; I was having extreme writer's block and was also really busy at school. It doesn't help being sick either... darn allergies! Well, anyways, I'm not really sure if I like this chapter or not, because it almost seems rather pointless. But, it does what I wanted it to do in my story, so I guess that's all that matters, right? Disclaimer: I do not own Harry or Danny.**

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: The Phantom**_

"Harry! Harry! Wake up, Harry!" Harry blinked open his eyes to find Hermione right in front of his face. This would have startled most anyone, but Harry was used to these daily awakenings.

"Good, you're up. Go downstairs, there's breakfast for you."

"Thanks, Hermoninny," Harry mumbled and stretched with a yawn.

"Don't call me that," Hermione snapped, blushing. "For your information, Victor learned how to say my name properly over the summer."

"Over the summer? How'd you see Krum? You were _supposed_ to be in France," Ron stated. He had been feigning sleep, but ceased at the mention of Victor Krum, the world's best Seeker.

"Oh, um, his Quiddich team was there for a match. We met at our hotel several times."

"And not by accident, I bet," grumbled Ron darkly.

"Why do you even care? I thought you were over that!" Hermione swallowed and said, "Come on, Harry. Get your glasses and go downstairs."

Harry stared after the girl, then looked at a glowering Ron. "Why don't you just tell her?"

"Tell her? Tell her what?"

"That you like her."

"Well, of course I like her! She's one of my best friends!… Oh no, you mean- But how could you think- what gave you-" Ron's ears turned as red as his hair. "Go- go downstairs Harry."

* * *

(An hour earlier) 

Danny limped into the kitchen. His leg didn't really hurt, but it would help his parents believe he hadn't had a full recovery overnight. Before he went downstairs, Jazz had used a movie-makeup kit she had to repaint bruises and cuts on his face. He couldn't fake a swollen eye, but everything else looked believable.

Maddie and Mrs. Granger were, again, busy in the kitchen. Maddie smiled warmly at Danny as he entered.

"Hi, sweetie! How are you doing?"

"Oh, uh, as good as could be expected," he replied. It was pretty true; those who knew he had ghost powers would expect him to be fine. Danny refused to lie to his parents any more than he had to, and was becoming good at making up loop-whole truths.

"That's great. Your father's down in the lab with his ghost, if you want to see it. Do you need help getting around?"

"Nah. I got down here okay. A few more steps won't hurt." He smiled innocently at his mother and started down the stairs.

Behind him, he heard, "Your son is so brave! He's going through this like it's nothing. I know most boys would take advantage…"

In the lab, Jack was prodding Technus with a long needle.

"Um, what exactly are you doing to him?" Danny asked, coming up beside his father.

"Danny, glad you're here! Your mother asked me to run tests on his ghostly DNA. This is the first ectoplasm we've been able to get our hands on! Now, I'm using this pointy thing to take a skin sample. It's a special pointy thing too; a ghost's skin can only be touched be another ectoplasmic being. See?" Jack waved his arm rapidly through Technus's head. Technus had a shocked expression on his face, surprised at the fact that 'mere humans' had defeated him. "My pointy stick _can_ touch a ghost! Here's the samples I've gotten."

Jack led Danny to a counter, which had several peatry-dishes full of glowing green liquid. It seemed to Danny, though, that most of the ectoplasm was on the table rather than in the dishes.

"Jack! How are you doing down there?" came a voice from upstairs.

"Great!" Jack yelled back. He turned to Danny. "Danny, do me a favor and clean this up. Thanks!" Before Danny could protest, his father ran up the stairs.

He sighed and turned to the glowing mess that splattered the countertop. "Oh, when will Dad learn to be careful?" He shook his head and sorted through the cabinets for the Fenton Towel, a ghost safe washcloth for occasions such as this.

After two swipes at the goo, the Towel was soaked. Danny squeezed the ectoplasm into one of the peatry-dishes and repeated this action 10 times before the counter was clean. The same couldn't be the said for him. His hands were coated in the green slime, and his shirt had turned almost completely green.

Danny glared at Technus. "This is disgusting," he growled, and went intangible. He had hoped the gunk would fall right of, but of course it didn't. He returned to visibility, and sighed.

"I can't let Mom and Dad catch me like this! They'll put me in quarantine again." With that horrible thought in mind, he transformed into his ghost mode, which strangely had no ectoplasm on it, and flew up through the kitchen floor and to his room.

* * *

Harry opened the door to Danny's room after relieving himself and re-entered to dress. But he wasn't the only one in the room. The closet door was open and the clothes inside were shifting and swaying. _It must be Danny,_ he thought and turned to leave, but stopped when not Danny, but the ghost boy stepped out of the closet. 

The ghost stared at him, eyes wide. He was carrying one of Danny's shirts and a pair of pants in his glowing arms.

"I'm, uh, I'm-"

"You're Danny Phantom, right?" Harry questioned.

"Call me Phantom, please. There's too many Danny's running around here," the ghost replied with a chuckle.

"What are you doing with Danny's clothes?"

"Oh, yeah, he- he said I could borrow them in case I ever wanted to, um, go out and not be chased by my- his parents. You know, a disguise." Phantom said this all very quickly, stumbling over his words.

Crossing his fingers, Harry decided to ask, "Have you ever heard of a halfa?"

This seemed to take Phantom by surprise. "A- a what? How do you- ? No. No, there's no such thing. Never was, never will be. Why do you ask?"

"Last night, we were attacked by a ghost, Skulker, and he called Danny a halfa," Harry lied. "I was just wandering what it meant."

"It means a ghost-human hybrid; a half ghost. When did Skulker say this?"

"Danny had just been knocked out. I don't know if he heard or not. Why would he call him that?"

"What, you're asking me?" replied Phantom, suddenly acquiring a defensive tone. "I don't know what the creep was thinking. And why are you even talking to me? Shouldn't you be running and screaming at this point?"

"You saved us at the airport yesterday. You can't be all that bad."

"Yeah? Even after all the Fentons said about me?"

"I got the impression that they hated all ghosts, but Danny defended you a bit. Wait… how do you know they even talked about you?"

"Oh, heh-heh, I, uh, lucky guess? Sorry, I sort of have to go now. See ya!" Phantom vanished before Harry's eyes. He stood and stared at the spot where Phantom had just been, until a voice called his name from downstairs.

* * *

Breakfast had been completely laid out and was as spectacular as the dinner from the night before. Blueberry pancakes towered at each end of the table, flakey biscuits were piled next to platters of sausage and eggs, and in the center, a large fruit plate stretched out in shades of red, green, purple, and orange. 

"Wow," Harry breathed as he sat down. He was between Ron and Hermione, who were purposefully avoiding each other's eyes. Harry wanted to tell them about his encounter with Phantom, but couldn't with the ghost hunters two feet from him. It would have to wait.

"Jack? Did you leave Danny down in the lab?" Maddie questioned after they had all been seated.

Jack was about to answer, when Danny hobbled into the room. "Sorry," he gasped as he sat down. "I had to, um, do that one thing and I can't move all that fast, so it took awhile to do it. That one thing. Yeah…" He placed himself next to Jazz and immediately forked two pancakes off the nearest plate. "C'mon, let's eat."

And so breakfast began. Hermione listened intently as Jazz explained all she had learned at Bannister's, while Ron stuffed his face rapidly. All of the adults carried on with… adult stuff… but Danny and Harry were quiet.

Jazz had been looking at her brother and simultaneously talking, when she stopped abruptly. "Danny, you have something on your ear. Right there, behind it."

Danny cautiously rubbed the back of his right ear and pulled his hand away. His finger was tipped with a glowing green. Quickly, he rubbed the rest off of his ear and mumbled, "Please don't tell my parents. They'll freak out." He then wiped his fingers on the inside of his pant pocket and continued to eat.

"Mrs. Fenton?" Harry suddenly asked. "Is there such thing as a half ghost?" Danny dropped his fork and the sausage he had speared fell in the floor.

"Well, we used to think it was possible, if a person was shocked with a great amount of spectral energy. It would literally fuse their DNA with a ghost's. But about 10 months ago, Danny had an accident like that in the lab, but he was fine, disproving our theory. We don't really believe in the possibility of a hybrid anymore."

"Danny was in an accident?"

"Yes," Danny said quickly. "But, like she said, I was fine. I _am_ fine. Why do you keep asking about that anyway?"

"Just- just curious. We _are_ here to learn about ghosts."

Danny stared down at his plate, looking lost in thought, but didn't take another bite. Jazz glanced at Harry, a question in her eyes, and Harry became aware of three more stares he was receiving, from Sirius, Ron, and Hermione. They wanted an explanation and Hermione a possible 'I told you so'. Harry nodded to them slightly and finished eating.

Five minutes later, the group (all but Sirius) stood in Danny's room. They had left saying they wanted to call a friend back in England.

Harry relayed his conversation with the ghost boy to his friends. "He said there was no such thing as a halfa."

"Well, if he is the halfa, he wouldn't exactly flash it about now, would he?" Hermione pointed out. "He would lie."

"He also knew the Fentons had told us about him. And then Danny asked why I _keep_ talking about halfas, even though that was the first time I had asked around him. They both knew something only the other could know. Phantom must really be Danny."

"Well, now that we're sure, _again_…," Hermione teased.

"Hey, I just wanted to be positive," Harry protested. "Our first assumption was just, well, an assumption."

"That you made," Hermione laughed. "I guess we should just go with our first impressions from now on. It would save us a lot more time."

"Do you think he can tell me how to get ghost powers?" asked Ron suddenly. "So I can be famous, like Harry!"

"Ron, he was electrocuted! He could have died! And, in a way, he did…"

* * *

**If I had trouble with this, boy will my next update be LATE. I at least had an idea what I wanted to do with this one. But, I hope you liked it and I will try my hardest to get more out over spring break. Please keep reviewing; it's the only thing keeping me going in life... well, not exactly, but I really look forward to them and you don't know how happy they make me.**

* * *

**Thanks to: Starchii, RoseGirl from planet Pluto, Inumaru12, Yugisweetheart, Halfa-NariMaruko, Shiva the Sarcastic, Yoshi**


	9. A Lack of Spooks

**I actually thought I would have trouble with this one, but I was able to write it in all of one day. It's shorter than I usually make my chapters, but at least it came out okay. So, read and review!Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Harry Potter, the Sixth Sense, the Frighteners, the Haunting, or Sahara.**

_**Chapter Nine: A Lack of Spooks**_

_What the heck is going on?_

Danny stared into his plate of food, his eyes picking out every shadow formed by the folds of his eggs, every particle of meat ground together to form his sausage, every crumb torn from the baked dough of his half-eaten biscuit.

_Why is he so interested in halfas? He couldn't have been sent by one of my enemies, could he? But if that was so, surely he would've known about my ghost half._

"_We _are_ here to learn about ghosts…" He heard Skulker call me a halfa; maybe it is just curiosity. C'mon Fenton, no reason to get paranoid over something like this!_ …

The next thing he knew, his face was _in_ the scrambled eggs, sausage, and bread. He drew back slowly and looked at the surrounding group, wiping the food from his face and blowing bits out of his nose.

Jazz handed him a napkin. "I fell asleep, didn't I?" he asked her and took the cloth.

She nodded, saying, "Your fight last night must've really worn you out. Do you want to go back to bed?"

Danny pulled a chunk of egg from his hair. "I don't think I could sleep now if I wanted to." Having his face dunked into his breakfast had had the same effect as having a bucket of ice water poured on his head.

"You should still try and get some rest," Maddie said kindly with a smile. "Your father and I are going to take everyone out on a Fenton Family Ghost Patrol this afternoon, so you will have the whole house to yourself." A vision of the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle (more commonly known as the RV) came into Danny's mind. It was speeding down the road way above the speed limit, and swerving to barely avoid everything in it's path. Everyone but Maddie and Jack clutched each other, hanging on for dear life.

"That sounds like great fun; sorry I'll have to miss it," Danny replied, though not in the least bit sorry. "Could I maybe have Tucker and Sam over? Just to watch movies and stuff."

"Sure sweetie," his mother replied. "Just don't get too worked up; your father wants to play charades with everyone tonight."

"Not just any charades," Jack grinned. "Ghost Charades! The best game in the world!"

Danny stared at him. "Ghost Charades? What the heck is Ghost Charades?"

"Oh, you'll love it. My buddies at the Ghost Convention made it up!" Danny gulped; the other ghost-hunting scientists his parents were friends with were a group of the most psychotic people imaginable. Their game would probably end up as a struggle to survive.

"Okay… I'll just go now…" Danny stood up and Jazz pretended to help him up the stairs.

"Why are they taking everyone on patrol?" he asked her.

"Oh, Mom and Dad said that they needed to see a variety of ghosts to 'fully understand their destructive abilities.'"

Danny sighed. "These people will be in the hospital by the time our parents get through with them. Are you going?"

"Of course not! Mom said I could see a few of my friends before I go back to New York."

"You have friends?" Danny asked, earning a glare from Jazz. "Just kidding…"

They reached his room, which Harry, Ron, and Hermione were just exiting. Danny grinned at them. "Guess what, you guys? You get to go on _patrol_! Now isn't that exciting!" He walked past to leave them staring at each other.

Back in the silence of his room, he laid down gratefully on his bed. He hoped he would never have to fight another ghost bare handed. It _had_ really drained him, not to mention the power it took for his body to heal overnight.

Danny grabbed the phone from his bedside table and dialed Sam's number. It rung a few times before she answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Sam. It's Danny. How do you feel about a movie marathon?"

---

At one o'clock, everyone but Danny left the house, Jazz looking relieved, Maddie and Jack thrilled, Mr. Granger and Sirius fearful, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Granger slightly nervous. Danny really felt sorry for everyone, but his joy at not having to be a part of it overpowered those feelings.

Not five minutes later, the doorbell rang, and Danny opened the door to reveal his two best friends.

"Hey guys," he greeted them. They only stared at him, wide-eyed.

"What happened to you?" Sam asked. "You look like you just had a fight with the lawnmower."

"Oh, it's just makeup," he said. "I had to fight Skulker by myself last night, and I couldn't go ghost, so he sort of… got the better of me. But you know how my body can heal itself really fast. I just couldn't let my parents be suspicious."

"You fought Skulker in human form?" Tucker asked, shocked. "Wow, that's awesome!"

"It didn't feel awesome," Danny replied. "I'm actually surprised I didn't break anything. But, I'm fine now, so come on in and let the movies begin."

While Danny made popcorn, Sam and Tucker shuffled through the Fenton's collection of films. "_The Sixth Sense, The Frighteners, The Haunting…_ Danny, what's with this? It's all ghost movies!"

Danny came and looked through them too. Then he smacked his forehead. "Oh yeah! I moved all the other stuff to my room, since my parents were throwing away everything non-ghost. They're next to the video games."

So, a couple minutes later, the teens and their snacks were piled on top of the couch with the _Sahara_ DVD menu shining across the room.

For the next few hours, they went through action, comedy, and to Tucker's disgust, a romance, in which Sam laid her head on Danny's shoulder in. Danny just thought she was tired, and decided to stop the marathon when the movie credits came on.

"Six hours… and my parents are still gone. Do you think they're okay?"

"Danny, they're fine," Sam said. "What ghost would bother attacking them? And besides, you would've known if one had escaped. They probably just stopped to pick up dinner, or got lost or something."

"Lost? And that's a good thing? But I guess you're right, about the ghosts anyways. It's sort of weird, though, that none have tried attacking today." A pause. "Actually, I think Skulker and Technus were the last ghosts I saw, and they were already in the Thermos. So, that would mean none have come through the Portal since… Friday morning."

"Well, that's a good thing, right?" Tucker asked. "Maybe they finally gave up?"

"Gave up? Never. But usually I fight at least five daily. Maybe I should go check it out."

Sam put her hand on Danny's shoulder. "Danny, it's nothing to worry about. If life is giving you a break, don't question it, just let it be. It's time something good happened to you."

At that moment, the front door opened and everyone who had left earlier re-entered the house. And they actually looked… happy. The s were chatting gaily and the kids all looked relaxed. Jazz was with them; Danny guessed his parents had picked her up, but what surprised him was that his parents had actually done something without scaring the living daylights out of people.

He almost asked, 'What happened?' but decided to go with, "What took you so long?"

Maddie answered, "Hey, Danny! Sorry, we got a bit carried away."

"You actually found something?"

"No. We patrolled for a while, but Amity Park had no ghost activity in it at all. So, we went to the mall instead."

Danny stared.

Maddie turned to his friends next. "Oh, hi Sam, hi Tucker! Do you want to stay for a game of Ghost Charades?"

The teens turned bewildered to Danny, who nodded his head frantically. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad with his friends at his side.

"Sure, Mrs. Fenton!" Sam replied, and mouthed to Danny, "What's Ghost Charades?"

Danny shrugged. "I guess we'll find out," he replied as his father entered the room, carrying a deck of cards.

"Jack, _after _dinner. We brought back pizza, for anyone who's hungry."

**Ubrupt ending, I know, but I couldn't add much more to that, and I didn't want to start the Ghost Charades until the next chapter. I'm going to have some real fun with that one. I hope you liked this, and I might even have the next chapter out tomorrow. This break is really good for the writer in me. Review!Thanks to: Starchii, Halfa-NariMaruko, Inumaru12, Ember518, RoseGirl from planet Pluto, Snufle's Lover _(I'm so sorry I spelled your name wrong; the computer is being stubborn and keeps erasing the first part of your name when properly spelled)_, Shiva the Sarcastic, Yoshi**


	10. Ghost Charades

**Man, did I have trouble writing this; much much more than I thought! I hope you like it, all the same… I sent it to Yoshi to be proof-read, and she said it was okay; so I will trust her and publish it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny or Harry**

_**Chapter Ten: Ghost Charades**_

Harry sat next to Danny in a chair he had stolen from the kitchen; there wasn't enough room for the entire group of twelve on the couch. 

Jack stood in front of them all, holding a stack of green cards in his right hand. "My fellow scientist buddies did study on the ghosts of Amity Park not too long ago, and used their research to make a game for us; Ghost Charades! The game where you have to act out different ghosts and hope your team can guess who you are. Each card," Jack held up the first card in the stack, which had a picture of the Box Ghost on it, "has a ghost on it, with their general information and a list of words you are NOT allowed to say when acting them. You have thirty seconds to get your team to guess, and if they don't, the other team gets a point. But if they do, your team gets a point!"

"If we can talk, shouldn't this be called 'Ghost Taboo' or something?" Tucker commented.

"No," Jack replied. "Now, get in two groups of six."

Everyone looked at each other and started to move across the room. Harry's team ended up consisting of Hermione, Mr. Granger, Jack, Sam, and Jazz. Danny was with Sirius, Mrs. Granger, Tucker, Maddie, and Ron.

Sam and Ron began to switch places, but were stopped with Jack's loud yell of, "Ready? Let's play! Danny, you first."

Danny stared at his father, a pleading 'no' in his eyes. Tucker pushed him forward, and he reluctantly pulled the next card from the deck. Technus grinned at him from the window on the other side.

_Summary: The ghostly master of technology. Can control all things mechanical._

'What, is that it?' Danny thought as the brief description ended. 'Surely they can find more than that; he practically screams his life history at you.'

_Words not to be used: _

Technology

Device

Mechanical

Machine

Mullet

Garage sale

PDA

Computer (and anything related to computer technology)

'Well, this shouldn't be too hard,' Danny thought as he turned to his team.

"Know what you want to do, sweetie?" Maddie asked. He nodded reluctantly and she turned over the hourglass she held. "Start!"

Danny sighed and looked directly at Tucker. 'Please, please figure this out. If you don't know, I need to find a new sidekick.' He held his hands up in the air and did his best voice impression of Technus. "FEAR ME! For I am the Master of long-winded introductions!" Tucker didn't respond. "I will take over this lab, and then, the world!" Still no response. 'Okay, time to find a new sidekick.'

He looked at the hourglass, which was now half empty. "I knew I could get to you through this creature's wonderful handheld equipment, and once I eliminated you, I could use your parent's lab to take over Amity Park, and then, the world! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! C'mon Tucker! Guess, guess!"

A light clicked. "Oh, you're Technus!"

Danny rolled his eyes and yelled, "Thank you! Took you long enough! Now, I choose, Dad." 'For making me have to play this stupid game in the first place.'

Jack beamed and ran forward to take the next card. He looked at it confused for a couple of seconds. "She's a ghost?" he mumbled. Louder, "Uh, did I mention you could go to the other team for help?" he said as he ran to Danny's team. Harry got the feeling that Jack had just made that up.

Jack showed Danny the card.

_Ember McLain _

Summary: Ghostly rock star. Uses guitar for attacks and hypnotizing.

'Seriously, don't they research these ghosts more? But I guess they're pretty good to have figured out she was a ghost in the first place. A lot of people still don't know that, even after having seen me beat her butt on stage and having their parents kidnapped by her…'

He looked quite ridiculous doing so, but followed Danny's advice. Sam guessed immediately, like Danny predicted, earning their team a point.

"I choose… Cyrus, my buddy!"

"Um, how exactly are we supposed to do this?" Sirius questioned as he took the next card. "We've never seen half of these ghosts before."

"Come here!" Jazz called and looked at Sirius's card. Harry leaned in to look, seeing the ghostly hunter from the night before. "I have a good one for that." She whispered into his ear, and, looking more confused than before, Sirius approached his team.

"I will rest your pelt at the foot of my bed, whelp!"

Danny burst out laughing. "S-Skulker! Jazz, you had to tell him that!" Danny stopped laughing after a few seconds, and after seeing the stare he was receiving from his mother.

'I know too much about these ghosts!' he realized. 'I need to tone it down a bit, or I'll look suspicious…' He smiled at Maddie and watched as next, Harry was called forth.

Harry enacted the Box Ghost with a quote Tucker gave him about Sam's mechanical frogs. "I remember that!" Sam had exclaimed after guessing. "He sort of attacked us at school once!" Danny smiled at her efforts to make their guesses not mean more than they should.

By this point, everyone was actually having a good time. It was a bit easy, seeing how they could actually talk when acting, but it was humorous to see everyone caricaturing Danny's enemies.

Tucker was called up next. He grinned at the card he drew and dropped down on all fours. His tongue lolling, he ran around the floor in circles and growled at everyone. Ending up with his face in Danny's, Tucker grinned and barked innocently.

Danny cracked up again. "Good boy, Cujo," he laughed and patted Tucker on the head.

"Actually, it says 'Ghost Dog,' but close enough."

This continued on for about fifteen more minutes, until there was one card left in the deck and it was once again Danny's turn.

Grinning, his face flushed with laughter, he grabbed the card from the table.

His smile dropped immediately from his face.

_Danny Phantom_

A picture of Danny in his ghost mode while in flight, dodging an ectoblast, appeared brightly.

_Summary: Public Enemy #1. Has been involved in every ghost attack. Assaulted the mayor, but saved the city from destruction during second ghost invasion. Has never been captured and is of unknown origin. _

All words may be used.

Maddie, who had been watching her son carefully since the start of the game, noticed his suddenly pale face. "Danny, is something wrong?"

"No!" Danny answered too quickly and yanked the card away from her. "I, uh, need to ask the other team about this one…"

By 'the other team' he meant Sam.

"Danny, is something wrong?" she whispered once he had pulled her aside. Danny shoved the card at her.

"What strange luck I have…"

"Danny, what are you going to do?"

"Well, I think if I knew, I wouldn't be here now, would I?" He was snapping at her, but she could see the worry in his eyes. "There're no little things that Phantom says that anyone would know about, besides you, Tuck, and Jazz. I don't obsess over stuff like most ghosts."

Sam stared for a couple of seconds. "Then don't say anything. This is charades, anyway. So nobody hears what Phantom has to say, but everyone's seen you fight. Act out some battle scenes!"

"Sam, that's a great idea!" Danny felt like hugging his friend, but, wanting to avoid the boyfriend/girlfriend teasing, didn't. But she had just saved his cover. He couldn't have dropped out, because then his mother would have seen the card and possibly made connections. And if he said any quotes, they would wonder how he knew them, and also make connections. But enacting a fight scene would not raise any suspicion.

"Danny?" Jazz asked. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing," he answered with a smile. Danny walked back to the center of the room and told his mother he was ready.

He felt like an idiot. Danny ran about the room, making the actions of dodging and shooting ectoblasts, and resisting the urge to actually do so. He could see no one was getting it, so he slammed his back against the wall and pretended to be choking, making gagging sounds and clawing at his throat. 'Skulker does this to me all the time…not to mention Plasmius and just about every other foe I have…'

He kicked out at his invisible foe and fell to the ground. Danny glanced at the clock and saw that only a few grains remained, so he jumped up and opened a make-believe thermos. He capped it and looked at the group.

"Danny Phantom," his mother said as the time ran out, and everyone began to clap.

"Good one, Danny!" Jack cried. "You looked just like the real thing!"

Danny rubbed his back where he had hit the wall, and smiled. "Thanks… So who won?"

"Well, it was a tie," Maddie replied, "but you broke it. You won the game, sweetie! How'd you get those moves so accurate?"

"Uh, I just… did?" Danny noticed that the three foreign teens were all giving him strange looks, like they knew more than they were letting on… He shrugged it off and went to get an ice pack.

---

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

"I killed your parents, Harry…"

"… Now it's your turn."

**Don't you just love cliffhangers? Especially the ones that are completely and totally random, thrown out there unexpectedly? Mwhahahahahahahahahahahaha! (evil laughter) Anyways, just one more day, in the story, until the action starts! I hope I haven't bored you getting there… Two more chapters at the most until that point! Yay! Now, I'll stop rambling, remind you to review, and make sure, whatever you do, DON'T DIE! **

Thanks to: Shiva the Sarcastic, Halfa-NariMaruko, conan98002, Yugisweetheart, Missmeliss4251, The Great Susinko, Inumaru12, SquirrelGirl13, Ness Lupin, Starchii, Nydmarie, kittylover9810, Yoshi


	11. The Locals

**I'm beginning to think I was unclear in chapter eight about the wizards figuring out Danny's secret… I've had several people ask me about it and I don't know what I did wrong… but just so you know, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are sure that Danny's the halfa at this point. They haven't actually seen him transform, but they do believe it's him. And I hope you guys don't mind that this chapter is about three times longer than what I usually write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.**

_**Chapter Eleven: The Locals**_

(Sunday Morning- 8:00 am)

Harry gasped and his eyes shot open. He barely noticed that his clothes were drenched in sweat; all he could think of was the pain in his head. He groaned and pressed the palm of his hand against it, trying to make it stop.

He was surprised he had slept at all last night; everywhere he turned, Voldemort stared him in the face. _Where are all these dreams coming from?_ Harry wondered. _He's , no, destroyed. His soul doesn't even exist anymore!_

The fire began to slowly fade, and Harry became aware of his surroundings. Ron was snoring lightly, not a care in the world. Danny's bed was a tangled mess of blankets, yet Danny was already gone.

_Maybe I should talk to Sirius about this… he would know more, and about how to stop everything. Or Dumbledore. But… how would I send an owl? I left Hedwig at Hogwarts…_

A sharp click on the window made Harry start. He pushed himself up on his hands and looked warily at the window, which Danny always left uncovered at night. A slim spotted owl looked in impatiently on Harry, carrying not one, but two bundles in its beak.

Harry opened the glass and the owl hopped inside, immediately dropping everything on Danny's bed. It pecked at Harry's hand, in a way of saying, "Pay me and let me leave!"

Harry glanced at the rolled up papers, catching glimpses ink and moving pictures, and realized it was the daily newspaper. He fished around in his bag for the bronze coins called knuts to pay with, and put them in a leather pouch around the bird's leg. It barely gave him time to close the sack before it flew out the window.

Harry had gotten two papers, the one from today and yesterday. He decided to look at the current date.

---

Danny yawned and received a lecture from his sister.

"Danny, keep still! If you want me to get this makeup on right, you have to stop moving! You'll be Fenton the Clown."

"How long do we have to keep doing this?" he grumbled. "I'm tired of it already, and it's only been one day."

"As long as it takes… There, done!" Jazz had just applied the last bit of paint to Danny's chin, with difficulty on account of Danny's constant yawns.

"I'm never going to survive detention for the next two weeks…"

"Two weeks! What did you do this time?"

"Fell asleep in Lancer's class because of lack of sleep, because of ghost fighting, because you're in college one year early."

"Danny… I'm sorry… Is there anything I can do?"

"Come home?"

"Danny, I can't! This is one of the best-known colleges around. It-"

"Around? Around where? You're five hours away!" Jazz sighed. "No psychoanalytic explanations for my sudden outburst? No little cures for my crazed-up mind?"

"Danny… I've got to get packed. My plane leaves in three hours… I'm so sorry Danny…"

"If you're as _sorry_ as you claim to be, you would do something about it! Get packed… and I hope they teach you something by your next visit. You have less advice than when you were a normal overprotective sister."

"You're not mad?"

"Of course I'm mad! But at life, not you! I can't hold people back because of my ghost fighting; it's selfish, and wrong! I'm proud of you being a super-genius, just like you're proud of me being a superhero. But I miss you…"

"Danny!" a voice called from downstairs. "Come here please!"

Danny looked at Jazz. "Guess I better see what they want, huh?"

"Get going, little brother." She ruffled his hair, like he d, but Danny let her do it this time.

After he left her room, Jazz added quietly, "You'll never know how proud I am of you."

---

_**THE AMITY CONCOCTION **_

_Rumors are being spread around Amity Park as we speak; wizards are beginning to claim that Harry Potter has become a temporary resident. Local potions-master Jane McAire says she saw him in the town's mall yesterday with ghost-hunting experts Jack and Maddie Fenton, and several other unidentified civilians. All magical beings are on the alert, anxious to get a glimpse of this hero._

'Great,' thought Harry with great sarcasm. 'I'm on the front page… at least Rita Skeeter isn't here to muss things up.'

He skipped the section about him, not really caring on how heroic and brave, sometimes even handsome, the wizarding world claimed him to be.

_The Ghost Monitoring Association (GMA) reports that the spectral energy levels usually constant in Amity Park have all disappeared. _

_"The last trace of ghostly power was seen Friday night, at the Fenton residence. Normally, ghosts can be detected at every minute of the day, but all that's left is dormant energy, also at the Fenton's home." -Godrick Hephry, head scientist at the GMA_

'Technus' Harry realized. 'But that's really weird, about the ghosts disappearing… Does this have something to do with the prophecy?'

_Most ghosts appear to come from the Fenton Ghost Portal, located in the Fentons' basement. The GMA believes that the Portal has possibly been deactivated. But there are several other explanations for this occurrence._

_Before the last invasion, ghosts had escaped from the Ghost Zone to reside in the human world, in hopes of escaping the Ghost King, Pariah Dark. This was the last time the ghost world in a whole was behaving strangely. It is odd behavior such as this that leads several people to believe that there is trouble amongst the spirits, some war or battle that has disabled many, or distracted them from their normal haunting._

_Some of the more worried citizens claim that an army is massing to unleash an attack of unseen proportions on the world of the living. _

"_It was only a matter of time," says herbologist Ann Straughtly. "Everyone's seen how much they despise us, and wish to rule this earth. They've finally decided to get past their differences for their shared goal: to dispose of the living, and gain power over all worlds."_

_Only time will tell._

---

"Mom, Dad? Did you need something?" Danny walked into the lab, after being directed there by the guests.

"Hey, sweetie!" his mom greeted him. "We just wanted to talk to you about something…"

"Your mother and I were discussing the game we played last night."

Danny's eyes widened and he looked down. "Wha- What about it?"

"You and your friends seemed to know something about all of the ghosts mentioned, and you were able to act out a fight scene that looked exactly like a real one between Phantom and another ghost," Maddie explained.

"…And?"

"We were just wondering _how_?" Jack said.

"I… I don't know. I guess I've been in a lot of ghost attacks or something. I just remember stuff like that." It was another of his loop-hole truths. He _had_ been in a lot of ghost attacks; they had been attacking _him_ in particular. And it was hard to forget what they said when he had heard them say the exact same thing about fifty times.

"Makes sense…" Maddie's eyes brightened. "I was looking at your style in your fight; if you ever wanted to take up ghost hunting, I think you would be very good."

'If only you knew…' thought Danny with amusement. But that feeling was almost completely drowned out with the relief he felt. They had come so close, yet again, to finding his secret.

The doorbell echoed upstairs.

"Oh, it must be Tucker and Sam. I was going to go out with them today; I hope that's okay with you. I'm tired of being cooped up in the house."

"You think you're healed enough?" Maddie asked, putting safety first. "Wait… how were you able to act out that battle when you were limping around only hours before?"

"I just…" The doorbell rang again. "I better get that. Thanks for the talk!" With that, Danny walked quickly (but not _too_ quickly) out of the room.

Jack and Maddie stared after him.

---

Danny opened the front door, expecting to see the short, smiling figures of his two best friends, but instead got the tall, serious-looking figure of a man in a gray business suit.

The man smiled when he saw Danny. "Daniel Fenton? Are you're parents in? I wanted to talk to them about ghosts."

"What? Sir, sorry, but if you're here to laugh at them, then you had better leave. Before I sick Technus on you." Danny grinned evilly at his threat, and the man gulped.

"Sorry to take up your time, Mr. Fenton. If there's any way I can be of service to you, don't hesitate to ask." The man, looking quite fearful, walked away from the house.

Danny laughed and shook his head. It wouldn't be the first time someone had come to joke at his parents for being 'psychotic morons'. Danny did a pretty good job of chasing them off, not wanting to see his parents get any of the trash people said about them.

He closed the door and decided to call his friends and see what was taking them so long.

---

"Ron! Ron, wake up!" When the redhed didn't respond, Harry kicked him hard.

"What, what's happening?" He saw Harry's amused face. "Bloody hell, Harry! You nigh gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, Ron, but look at this." Harry thrust the newspaper at his friend.

Ron began to look at _The Amity Concoction_ and his eyes widened. "Wow, Harry, looks like you're world famous. And very handsome in the eyes of the ladies."

Harry blushed. "Not _that_, the next part."

"The next part of what?" Hermione asked, walking into the room. She looked over Ron's shoulder at the paper.

"There's something going on with the ghosts here. They've all disappeared, except Technus, but we know why that is."

Hermione's eyes darted about the page. "Do you think it has something to do with the prophecy?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it does."

"What should we do?"

"Talk to Sirius, talk to Dumbledore, maybe get in touch with these GMA people. Maybe talk to Danny about it?" Harry suggested.

"What? Danny? Harry, even if he is the halfa, I don't think he will exactly take the news of wizards very easily. He might even think we're here against him," Hermione said.

There was a knock on the door. Mrs. Granger peeked her head in. "Do you kids want any breakfast?"

---

"You can't come?"

"_Sorry Danny," _Tucker replied. _"My mom wanted to take me shoe shopping for some reason, and the only place that sells the brand she wants is about a forty-five minute drive from here. Sorry? Maybe another day…"_

"Sam?"

"_My grandma's going to one of her friend's birthday parties and insists on taking me with her. She says I 'make her feel young' and something about impressing everyone with such a cool granddaughter. I couldn't say no, after everything she's done for not only me, but you too. But, it's not like the mall is gonna up and move on us. Tucker's right, we can go another time."_

"Okay… Well, I guess I'll talk to you guys later?"

They said their farewells and ended the conversation. Danny frowned and thought, 'Well, there's always homework…'

"Hey Danny?" Jazz walked into the guest room where Danny had gone to talk to his friends. He thought Harry and Ron had still been asleep and didn't want to bother them. "I couldn't help overhearing you on the phone, but if you still want to go somewhere, I bet Harry, Ron, and Hermione would be happy to come. They've only seen the town once, and that was with our parents…" Jazz shuddered. "I could drive you, on my way to the airport."

Danny smiled. "Okay, thanks Jazz."

"But first, you need some breakfast. I know you say you're fine, but you still need all the strength you can get."

---

Danny hugged his sister hard. "I'll miss you Jazz."

"Don't worry, little brother. I'll come back soon; I couldn't stand being away from you too long." She smiled and left the embrace, getting back into the car.

"Have fun!" she yelled through the open window. "And good luck!"

Danny watched as her car drove away, and thought he caught her face looking back at him. He would have never admitted it before, but he was closer to his sister than he had ever been with anyone.

"Danny?" Hermione's voice broke him from his thoughts. The foreigners were all watching him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he told them. "So, you guys have already been to the mall… do you just want to walk around town and look at the different stores and junk?"

"Sounds good to me," Harry replied and the others nodded. They began walking down the street, but almost as soon as they set off, Harry bumped into a man. He turned to say he was sorry, but the man dropped down on his knees and grabbed Harry's hands.

"Harry Potter! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you! It's such an honor! Come, let me buy you a drink." Harry glanced at Danny who is staring at the middle aged man.

"Sure…" So they all went into an nearby restaurant and sat down at the bar. The stranger was about to buy them alcohol, but Harry argued that it was against the law. So the man bought them lemonade instead.

"So, Mr. Potter, I hear you're going to Hogwarts now. How's me old friend Albus, eh?"

"You know Dumbledore?"

"Of course! We worked together back when You-Know-Who was still in power. I was an auror and working for the Ministry. Caught about six Eaters before you destroyed the bastar. And became famous, no less! I can only imagine the shock you felt first time you walked into Diagon Alley and found out everyone in our world knew your name… Oh, of course, my name is Gregston Piers. And again, it is such an honor!"

"Nice to meet you too. These are my friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."

"Weasley? You're Arthur's son? Of course; the hair, the freckles… you're your father's clone! And you both go to Hogwarts, naturally. And the last…?"

"Well, that's Danny Fenton. He goes to Casper High, here in town. And he's not-, he doesn't know about-, he isn't-"

"He's a muggle? And here I am, blathering away like we were in the Leaky Cauldron. Danny, your parents are the ghost hunters, if I'm not mistaken?"

Danny cautiously nodded his head.

"Yes? Well, they are brilliant people, even if they are muggles."

Ron interrupts. "You sure you worked with the Ministry? Because you aren't very subtle."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. If I wanted to talk like this, I should have settled in Oregon. So, Harry, what brings you to America?"

"Well, just checking out the town… It's haunted, and we thought it would be neat to see some active spirits."

"Who's with you?"

"Hermione's parents, and my godfather."

"Godfather? I didn't know you had a godfather. But of course James and Lilly wouldn't intentionally leave you with that horrid sister of hers. Yes, I know about the Dursleys. Albus informed me of your living conditions. So, who is it?"

"Sirius Black."

Gregston slammed his glass on the counter, causing the liquor to slosh onto the counter and floor and making most everyone in the restaurant stare at him. "Black! That slimy curd is supposed to be in Azkaban! He's your godfather? How could this have happened, after he betrayed you family to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

"Didn't you hear the news?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Sirius is innocent," Hermione explained. "It was actually Peter Pettigrew."

"But Pettigrew was murdered. All that was left of him was-"

"A finger, we know," said Harry. "Chewed it off himself, and went into hiding. He tried to kill me at the end of our third year, and that's when they caught him."

"How was he hiding? It's impossible, going undetected for twelve years."

"He was an Unregistered Animagus," Hermione said. "A filthy rat, if you know what I mean."

"Yes." Gregston looked at his wristwatch. "That time already? I'm afraid I must be leaving you Mr. Potter. And I'm sorry about your parents. They were great people, really were…" He tips his hat and leaves the building.

"Okay, you guys have some serious explained to do," Danny stated, his eyes wide in confusion.

Hermione turned to him. "Danny, we're not the only ones with a secret to hide. So don't get mad at us for not saying anything."

"Secret?"

**(evil laughter) Another cliffhanger! I'm really starting to love these things. Now, I have a few things to ask about.**

**One: Did everyone get that the Avada Kedavra incident from Chapter Ten was a dream Harry was having? Good.**

**Two: Did everyone get the thing I said about Oregon? You know, the Salem witch trials and everything? **

**Three: Did anyone think this chapter didn't exactly flow? I don't know, but it seemed a bit confusing, and I'm the author!**

**Four: Is everyone going to review and tell me if this was a good chapter or not? I'm unsure of it, so please tell me if it was good, so I can either leave it the way it is and start on chapter twelve, or revise this one to be better. BE HONEST! **

**Thanks to: RoseGirl from planet Pluto, Missmeliss4251, Halfa-NariMaruko, kittylover1890, Shiva the Sarcastic, Yugisweetheart, Luna Phantom, silvermoonphantom, Danaphantom, Ness Lupin, Starchii, Punker88, Nydmarie, Yoshi**

Only one more chapter before it actually gets interesting. You guys finally get to see some action, and I get to become Disaster Ohka! Yes! 


	12. Secrets Undercover

**Okay, chapter twelve is here... Like I told Missmeliss4251, I haven't enjoyed writing any of this story besides chapters one and six... But this is the last one I don't like. Something interesting actually happens after this. This is just a filler, and also a bit confusing. Spontaneous-like, you know? And I hope I haven't disappointed anyone with this... **

I was also recently informed that the Salem witch hunt occured in Massachussetts, in real life. But, since this is a fiction and I am the author, I give myself the power to change history. So there.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny or Harry.

_**Chapter Twelve: Secrets Undercover**_

"C'mon Hermione, let's not get into this now," protested Harry.

"Get into what?" yelled Danny. "I knew there was something wrong about you from the beginning, and that Greg guy just proved it. Now tell me, _what the hell is going on_?"

Hermione glanced at Harry. 'Why doesn't he want to tell Danny? If this prophecy has any merit behind it, then he will find out sooner or later. He's supposed to be our ally.' She saw Harry's pleading eyes. 'Well, I guess we'll discuss it later…'

"Danny, you see, we really aren't from Britain," she stated.

"You're not?"

"We're not?" Harry whispered.

"No. We're from a small island country north of Ireland called… Avitain."

"…Uh, Avitain?" asked Danny, looking disbelieving.

"Yes. And you see… about 15 years ago, there was this… man, who believed he should be the supreme ruler of our country. His name was…" She hesitated. "Vol- Voldemort. He gathered about him a group of followers called the Death Eaters, who murdered anyone that did not wish to follow their master. Gregston Piers was a member of the Ministry, our government, and also an auror, one who tracks down and captures dark… citizens."

"He said Harry was famous. Why?"

Harry answered this portion. "I told you my parents died in a car crash. Well, that was a lie. They were killed by Voldemort. But before they died, they were able to destroy Voldemort and that's why I'm famous. I'm the son of our country's heroes. I don't really like to tell anyone about it, because I don't want people treating me like Piers did."

"Okay… one last question. What are muggles?"

"Oh… um… a person that's not from our country?" Harry suggested.

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "You see, our seniors have a very segregated belief. They think that anyone who's not an Avitainian is lowly. Which is really quite silly because the population of our country was only about thirty thousand people. So, in their eyes, the entire world is lowly."

"You don't think like that, do you?"

"No, we've actually seen the world, and have learned that it's not that bad."

"So you guys are from a country called Avitain, where this Voldemort guy tried to take over, and Harry's parents killed the dude, making him famous?"

Ron snorted. "You just called You-Know-Who a dude."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Danny, you understand why we didn't tell anyone, right? We just didn't want the extra attention."

"Yeah, I guess so…," Danny replied. "So… you guys still want to tour Amity Park, or what?"

---

They arrived back at FentonWorks at around 5:00, when Danny's parents called him and told him to come home. Danny didn't know if it was his imagination, but they sounded a little wary talking to him.

'Oh, please don't let them think I'm a ghost…' thought Danny.

They hadn't mentioned Harry's being famous, or talked about this 'Avitain' any more that day. Hermione still wanted to talk to Harry about his reluctance to speak the truth, but had not gotten the chance. She had watched him carefully for the last few hours, and noticed that he wasn't being his usual self. She couldn't pinpoint anything specific, but something just seemed a bit… off.

'Are those dark circles under his eyes?' she had questioned at one point. 'Ron did say he was fidgeting a lot while he slept. Is he having nightmares again? Why didn't he say anything?'

They walked back into the house, to find Jack, Sirius, and Mr. Granger playing Jumangi in the living room, and Maddie and Mrs. Granger in the kitchen, cooking, _again_. Danny briefly wondered, 'Is that all they ever do?'

Jack and Maddie both looked up as they entered, and stared strangely at Danny. He smiled and waved a little, then ran up to his room.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione also went up the stairs, but instead went into the guest bedroom and closed the door.

"Harry," Hermione said sternly. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting odd today… just, you've been quiet and I don't think I saw you smile once. You've also got dark circles under your eyes. What's bothering you?"

"I have to agree, Harry," Ron added. "I know you well enough to know when something's on your mind. I mean, we're best blokes. You can tell me."

"Nothing's wrong," Harry replied. "I'm just a bit stressed about the whole 'prophecy' thing."

"If you're so stressed, why didn't you tell him?" Hermione asked.

"What?"

"It would have made it a whole lot easier to work through this thing if Danny was on our side. We had our chance back then, and because of you, we missed it. And now, when he actually does find out, he will get mad at us, for lying to him not only once, but twice."

"If you think I made the wrong choice, why didn't you tell him?"

"Because you're my friend and I'm supposed to have some faith in your decisions, however stupid they are."

Ron backed away. "I think I'll just… go downstairs now."

They didn't even notice him leave.

"How can you say my decisions are stupid? You've done some pretty idiotic things yourself!"

"Like what, Harry? Name one thing I've done that's not been for our best interest."

"Going out with Krum?"

"Oh don't bring him into this Harry! We've past that!"

"That little move practically tore Ron and you apart. And next stupid action would apparently be listening to me. You know, I'm the only one who's supposed to be here, according to the prophecy."

"Harry, what is going on with you! This morning you were fine, and suddenly you are against us all!" She took a deep breath and sat on the bed. "Please Harry, just tell me what's wrong."

Harry looked at her for a long moment and then sat next to her. He sighed and said, "I've been having terrible dreams, about Voldemort… They aren't even memories, more like he's speaking to me. Threatening to hurt me and all of you. And now, I can still hear him in my head, even though I'm not asleep."

"Harry… we have to tell someone… talk to Sirius, Dumbledore."

"I know…"

There was a knock on the door and Danny peeked his head in. "Uh, guys, dinner's ready. Just so you know."

Hermione smiled at Harry and they both followed the boy downstairs.

---

"So, what have you guys been doing?" Danny asked, not looking at his parents.

"We ran a few more tests on Technus," his mother stated simply.

"And then we studied the ghost boy," said Jack.

Hermione glanced between the halfa and his parents. 'More secrets…' she thought with a sigh. She turned to see Harry speaking quietly to Sirius and heard the soft words, "… talk to you later?" She smiled. Harry wouldn't be holding everything inside of him anymore.

"What about him?"

"We were looking at his appearance. Know what's odd? You two look very similar."

Hermione suddenly realized what they were getting at, and decided to jump in and save Danny. "Mrs. Fenton? I was just wondering, how often do ghosts usually attack Amity Park, because we haven't seen any since Skulker. I wouldn't want this trip to be in vain."

"Well, we usually see about two a day lately," the woman replied. "It's odd that they haven't appeared anywhere. Usually when they are sighted, we hear about it."

Danny laughed. "Maybe they finally learned they have something to fear here. You guys."

Jack and Maddie smiled slightly. Hermione could see Danny's plan to return to their good side was working. 'Yes, I don't think ghost hunters would take their son being half ghost very well…'

"And then we played Jumangi!" said Jack suddenly. This caused everyone to laugh.

"Hey, you got any more games for us tonight?" asked Ron.

"Definitely!" Jack replied and ran from the room, only to return carrying a stack of a dozen board games.

"Jack, honey, after dinner."

And so the night carried on merrily, all troubles pushed from their minds, and Hermione actually heard Harry's laughter.

Everything was perfect.

Or so it seemed…

**Okay, 'nother cliffie... I'm sorry, I just feel sad about this story at the moment. I'm not liking it one bit... I feel like I'm just babbling on nonsensibly, without a purpose. But, as long as you guys are still liking it, I'll keep making more. **

Thanks to: ShiroandFubuki, RoseGirl from planet Pluto, kittylover1890, Halfa-NariMaruko, Mr. Snuffles, Yugisweetheart, Shiva the Sarcastic, Punker88, Serenity the Fallen, CorineCairyn, Missmeliss4251, Starchii, Pooglepoogle, Yoshi


	13. Casper High

**Hello! I'm so so SO sorry that it took me this long to update! It was just school, family, combined with a mixture of sorrow, joy, and writer's block… it was all so very time consuming. But I am alive, don't worry. (I'm sure you all were panicking).**

**Like I said, this chapter starts the real plot, and finally breaks the repetitious drone of my first twelve chapters. **

**kittylover1890: I finally read the chapter you sent me! It was very good, and I even use some elements of it in this chapter! Of course, I had to adjust it to be my own and fit the story, but it was very helpful. Thanks!**

**Punker88: I took your suggestion when I wrote this chapter. I had the same idea in mind. But your review let it take action. Thank you!**

_**Chapter Thirteen: Casper High**_

(Monday: 2 AM)

An alarm very similar to a fire truck siren blared in Danny's ears, causing him to snap up in bed. He blinked and watched as two very startled Europeans flailed out of their sleeping bags. A red light flashed in tempo with the alarm.

"What's 'appening?" cried Ron. "Are we under attack?"

"No," Danny replied, shaking his head. "But somebody else is." He stood and ran out of the room, nearly crashing into his parents.

"Danny!" his mother said hastily. "Something terrible's happened. Your school was under attack by a ghost and it's been burned to the ground."

"What!" Danny screamed, wide-eyed. "Who was it? What ghost did this?"

"No one's ever seen it before… the people who had even glimpsed it were only able to say it had white hair and maybe a cape… I'm so sorry Danny. At least no one was hurt." She turned to Jack. "Honey, turn off the alarm. There's nothing we can do now."

"But we need to hunt down that ghost!" Jack argued. By this time, everyone was out in the hall, eyes large like deer caught in a headlight. Sirius had his wand out, fingering it in case he would need it. Luckily, either no one recognized the stick-like object as a wand, or no one really care, for the action went without comment.

"Jack, the ghost will be long gone by the time we get there. But it's sure to make a second attack. We can start working on defense in the morning, and if he shows his ugly face again, it'll be the last." Maddie sighed and addressed the group. "Everyone, it's okay. Danny's school has just suffered a ghost attack, and was destroyed. But we will put the Ghost Shield up around the house tonight. Don't worry, you're safe here."

Maddie left, heading upstairs to the OP center, while Jack descended to the lab.

"Um, I think I need to go to the bathroom," Danny whispered and walked down the hall. He shut the bathroom door hard, leaving the foreigners to stare at each other.

"Mum, Dad; Harry, Ron, Sirius, and I need to have a little meeting. We still have a job to do." Hermione smiled at her parents, desperately wishing they weren't here. They had no way to defend themselves, and she couldn't stand to see them hurt, or even… dead.

"Harry," Sirius said once they were back in Danny's room. "You said you met a wizard earlier today. Gregston Piers; used to work for the Ministry?" Harry nodded. "You need him to contact all the wizards in the area and see what is known about fighting ghosts."

Harry sighed. "I have a feeling this prophecy is drawing close. But couldn't this just be another random ghost, like Skulker or Technus?" '_Maybe, maybe not. Why should I tell you?'_ said the cruel voice in his mind.

"It could be, Harry," said Hermione. "No one's ever seen him before, though. We shouldn't let our guard down."

"I think we should send an owl to Dumbledore," said Ron. "I bet he knows some good jinxes against ghosts."

"Yeah… Wait a second!" Harry suddenly had an idea, in the form of a memory. "Remember when the basilisk at Hogwarts attacked Nearly-Headless Nick? It petrified him, and he's a ghost!" '_Wow, good job. You actually **thought** something for once! Never saw it in ya.'_

"You're right Harry. But Dumbledore said it took a really powerful wizard to petrify at that level," Hermione pointed out.

"Remus also said that it took a really powerful wizard to conjure such a Patronus as Harry's, at so young an age," Sirius said. "Harry _is_ a really powerful wizard, he just needs to be shown the right spells."

There was a loud crash that could be heard through the walls of the room.

"Danny?" said Hermione, standing up. She, Ron, and Sirius ran out of the room, leaving Harry sitting on the bed.

He clutched his head and whispered, "Leave me alone…"

---

(Casper High)

Danny flew as quickly as he could to his school, or at least what was left of it. Three fire trucks were parked in front of Casper High's remains. The men were now at work putting up a perimeter, to keep the swelling crowd at a safe distance.

Danny floated above the school, invisible. He had no reason to let people think Danny Phantom had caused this. He stared at the rubble and suddenly realized something out of place.

The school was completely made of stone. It couldn't have caught on fire. It would've had to explode or something. _Who would have the power to do that?_

Danny tried to picture the vague description in his mind. Only one image came, but _It couldn't be. He can't have escaped!_ Danny didn't know what to make of it.

_Well, there's always the 'interrogate the Ghost Zone' method,_ thought Danny.

Danny then realized that he was supposed to be in the bathroom and zoomed away. When he got to his house, though, he cursed. The Ghost Shield was up.

He sighed, positioned himself above the bathroom, and turned back into his human form. It allowed him to fall right through the Ghost Shield, and sent him flying towards the brick roof. Gasping, he covered his head with his arms and turned intangible, falling though the wall and landing hard on the floor.

"Danny?" Hermione's voice came from the other side of the door and she began to knock furiously.

"What? I'm okay!" Danny threw the door open in mid-knock. "Can't a guy use the bathroom in peace?"

Hermione glanced at Sirius. "… You were seeing what happened at Casper High, weren't you?"

"What?"

"Danny, can I talk to you? I'm afraid we have some explaining to do…"

---

It was against Harry's wishes, but Hermione felt that the truth had to be known. She sat down on Danny's bed and looked up into his nervous, expecting eyes.

"We never told you the real reason we came to Amity Park. Yes, we did want to see ghosts, but not because we're nosy tourists. It's because we were sent here to save the Earth. I know it sounds crazy, but there is something we're calling the 'new evil', that is bent on taking over both our world and the spirit world. We're here to help you defeat it."

"I think I have to agree, it _does _sound crazy. So you've got this little group trying to save the earth? Where do _I_ fit in?"

"We were sent here looking for the halfa." Danny, who had been twirling around in his computer chair, stopped instantly and stared at her. Hermione smiled; she finally had his attention. "There was a prophecy that our headmaster Dumbledore told us. He's the one who sent us here in the first place. The prophecy stated: 'In the land across the sea, a new power rises. A force greater than the Dark Lord, yet already dead; only the halfa, who dwells in each world, and his twin who has Lived and cheated death, can defeat this new evil and reunite the world in Amity.'"

Danny stared at the girl. "Who _are_ you people? How do you know all of this?"

"Well, Danny, we're wizards. Everyone except my parents are magical beings, and we've been sent here to help you fight this enemy. We know you're the halfa and have known since the moment Harry saw you. We didn't tell you because Harry felt that it would be better if it was all kept secret… he's the Boy Who Lived, as the wizarding world calls him. He was the other person mentioned in the prophecy, but I don't think he's in his right mind at the moment. He keeps talking about hearing Voldemort in his head and-"

"Okay, stop one second!" Danny stood up. "I need a break. You're telling me, that you're wizards, and that whatever is happening now is because of this great evil that wants to destroy the earth. And that me and Harry, who is currently going fruitloopy on us, are supposed to vanquish it?" All the while he was pacing back and forth. "How I am supposed to believe you?"

Sirius stepped forward. He had been letting Hermione handle telling Danny, believing that he would take it better learning from someone his own age.

"You want proof, Danny? Please stand back." Hermione watched with mild interest as Sirius transformed into a large pitch-black dog.

Danny jumped. "Okay, weird! What just happened?"

"Sirius is an Animagus. That means he can turn into an animal, and for him, that animal is a dog." The dog was sniffing Danny's hand, and Danny looked nervous. "Danny, we're not going to hurt you. We told you, we're here to help."

Sirius transformed back into his human self and dusted his clothes off.

Danny swallowed. "Okay, I think I believe you now… One more thing. How did you know I was a halfa?"

"Well, the prophecy mentions Harry as your twin, and my godson and you look very much alike," Sirius explained.

"That was Harry's first clue. The rest we gathered from things your parents told us, like about the accident, and how you reacted when they talked about Phantom. There was also how you handled the Ghost Charade thing, and how you wanted to do a haunting the night we first got here."

"I never told anyone about that, except Tucker and Sam… You used your abra kadabra thing to listen in on us, didn't you?"

"Yes, sorry!" Hermione laughed. "It was absolutely necessary, believe me! Now, the last clue that points to you as the halfa, is how you told us just now."

Danny winced. "Heh, got me there… So, you're really serious, eh? I won't tell anyone, I promise; I'm all too experienced with keeping a secret. Thanks for telling me."

"No problem. The last thing we should do now is keeps secrets."

**Now, I have some cleaning up to do. You're wondering, 'If the alarm just started going off, how do Maddie and Jack already know what's going on?' Well, here's the deal: Casper High was demolished, and people panicked, calling the police, the mayor, their local ghost hunters. And one finally decided to set off the ghost alarm. By that time, Danny's parents had already been filled in.**

**Second, 'Where was Ron and the Grangers while Hermione was telling Danny that they're wizards?' Ron was downstairs, not wanting Harry to get mad at them for going behind his back and telling Danny everything. He could easily say he wasn't involved and not be lying. The Grangers were with the Fentons, seeing what they could do to help.**

**I think that's it. Now, for my thank you's.**

**Thanks to: Nydmarie, weirdIT, Inumaru12, Missmeliss4251, kittylover1890, Shiva the Sarcastic, Justina Bubbles, cowgirl2, Halfa-NariMaruko, Punker88, and Yoshi.**

**Next update: 'Into the Ghost Zone' is my planned title. I will post it sometime in the future. Not the past, the future. **


	14. Going Mad

**Hello, fair folk of fanfic! It is I, Ohka the Magnificent! (not really... I mean,I am Ohka, just not magnificent...) You'll be happy to hear that I am not, I repeat, not dead. I've just been around the world and back these past three weeks. Flying and driving all over the place. And then the internet was taken away from me, which you can find more info on in my profile. (though I'm starting to think my mom forgot about the punishment...) **

**Well, anyway, I know I said this chapter would be called 'Into the Ghost Zone'. As you can tell, it's not. I wasn't ready for that. The story wasn't ready for it, really. I just feel that this shorter look into the characters just after the end of CH13 was needed. If it bores you, I'm sorry. You'll get the excitement next chapter.**

**Disclaimer (am I still doing these?): I don't own the characters in this fic except for Gregston Piers. Nope.**

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen: Going Mad**_

_Wizards._

He let out a small laugh and took another swig of cocoa. It burned his throat, sending tingling warmth to his fingers and toes.

It was 2:50 in the morning, just twenty minutes since Danny's conversation with the…

_Why not? There are ghosts, even half-ghosts; why not wizards?_

He actually wasn't that surprised with this new discovery. Danny knew something was wrong with his guests, that they weren't normal. But… The best word he could find to describe his feelings was "overwhelmed." His school had just been destroyed, the world was supposedly in peril, something whacky was going on in the Ghost Zone, his houseguests were wizards, and he had no idea what to do about any of it.

Danny dumped some miniature marshmallows into his drink. They sat on the surface, swirling in their own unique rotations.

_Wizards…_ The word ran across his mind again. _They said they're on my side against this evil._ And Hermione's words had seemed genuine. Of course, how many times had they lied to him so far? Twice? That was only counting the two big cover stories. It was like they expected him to believe anything.

There was no doubt they were magical after Sirius' little show. But how much were they not telling him? How much had they told him that again wasn't true? Danny had learned early on in the game not to trust someone as good just because they said they were. For all he knew now, they could be working **with** this new evil, not against it.

Of two things he could be sure of, one being that the wizards were in fact wizards, was that there was something evil amiss. Schools didn't just blow up by themselves.

_"No one's ever seen it before… it had white hair and maybe a cape…"_

New ghosts showed up all the time, so it wasn't unlikely for no one to have recognized it. And plenty of ghosts had white hair. _Like Technus! And… those other unimportant ghosts whose names I can't remember. See Fenton, you were just freaking out…_

_Yeah, what's there to freak out about?_

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Ah!"

---

"How'd he take it?"

The wizards were reassembled in Danny's bedroom, except for Harry, who was resting in the guest bedroom. Hermione was filling Ron in on what exactly had happened with Danny, while Sirius shifted through their luggage.

"Quite well, actually," she replied. "Nothing like I had expected. Though with what he sees every day, I doubt anything surprises him anymore…"

"But what did he say?"

"He just asked how we knew he was the halfa, said "Thanks" for telling him we were wizards, and left. Though he **was** rather nervous, and-" She was cut off by a large stack of books being dropped in front of her. "Sirius?"

"Hermione, Ronald- I need you to begin researching spells concerning defense, attacks, and most importantly, petrification. I'm going to send letters to Dumbledore and Piers while you work. Hopefully they and their associates will be able to supply us with useful information. I'm also going to examine Casper High's remains for any energy residue. If you find anything you think might be useful, make note and practice it. And take care of Harry while I'm gone; I'm worried for him…"

Hermione frowned in understanding- she knew Sirius viewed her friend as a son. And she was worried too.

"Sure thing mate," Ron promised.

"Of course, Sirius," Hermione agreed.

Sirius allowed himself a small smile before leaving the room.

---

Danny jumped in his seat and knocked into the table, sloshing cocoa onto it.

"Sweetie, it's just me!" Maddie laughed caringly and rubbed his shoulders. "Jumpy?"

"Wouldn't you be?"

"I already am." The chocolate spilled over the table's edge and began to drip to the floor. Maddie walked to the cabinets and took out a roll of paper towels. "Hot chocolate too? What's on your mind?"

"Hey, my high school just got destroyed. I think that earns me a right to hot chocolate."

Maddie glanced into his cup. "With extra marshmallows? Are you sure there's nothing else?" That was the thing about Danny. For some, a long bath is all it takes to loosen the muscles. For Danny, it was hot cocoa.

"Does there always have to be something wrong? Maybe I just wanted marshmallows today." He ripped a paper towel from the roll and began to furiously mop up the drink.

"I know you better than that, Danny. If there's anything you need to talk about, anything at all, you know you can always come to me."

Danny paused and his defensive look softened for a moment. That was what Jazz had told him during the Spectra incident. It was when Danny began to realize that his sister **did **care about him, and that she would be there for him at all times. But Jazz wasn't a ghost hunter; his mother was.

"There's nothing to talk about," Danny concluded with one last swipe at the floor.

Maddie gave a smile full of disappointment. "…We'll get the ghost who burned down your school, Danny. I promise." She bit her lip. "I'll go see what your father's doing now. Try and get some sleep, sweetie."

"Sure Mom."

---

Harry stared at the ceiling, his eyes tracing every bump and swirl in the lime green paint.

_'They don't trust you anymore,'_ it whispered in his ear. _'They think you've gone nuts, all of them. They talk about you when your back is turned, especially Hermione.'_

"That isn't true," Harry argued softly.

_'Aren't they supposed to be your friends. As far as I know, friends don't treat friends like that. Friends don't keep secrets.'_

"Secrets?"

_'Oh, do they have the wool over your eyes!' _The voice chuckled in deep amusement.

Harry growled. "I've told you once, and I'll tell you again: Get out of my head!"

It just laughed. _'No one else listens to you, Potter. Why should I?'_

"Why should **I** listen to **you**? You're just a part of my imagination… Oh great, I'm arguing with myself. I **am** going mad."

The laughter almost echoed against the walls.

---

Danny didn't sleep. In truth, he **couldn't** sleep. He had to do something, anything, to face the problem at hand.

But what to do?

He paced back and forth in the empty living room, listening to the voices that carried up from the lab blend and fight with each other. Danny couldn't understand the distorted words, so he finally blocked them out.

His eyes scanned the walls as he moved around the room. They looked among the pictures for something that would light a fire in his head.

They were successful.

A photo of him and his friends lighted up in his mind's eye, and he pulled out his cell phone almost simultaneously. Three brains were better than one, after all.

The phone rung so long Danny wasn't sure he would get an answer. But finally, a groggy Sam sounded through the speaker.

_"…Hello?"_

"Sam, hi. Listen, I really need to talk to you."

_"Danny? It's, like, three o'clock in the morning. Can't this wait until we get to school?"_

"Uh, we won't be going to school, Sam. There_ is_ no school."

_"What? What are you talking about?"_

Danny sighed impatiently. "I don't really feel like explaining it now, but I'm sure the news can fill you in. Just, as soon as you can, get over here. Bring Tucker too. We've got ghost problems."

_"Uh, sure Danny. I'll be over as soon as possible. Will you be okay?"_

"For now. Please, promise you'll come?"

_"Don't you have any faith in me? I don't have to promise; you know I'll be there!" _A new sound, like static, entered the background. _"… Oh my God! The school burned down!"_

* * *

**Okay, review. Now! I order it of you! **

**But seriously, am I doing okay? I had to write this chapter at least five times in three different styles before I was satisfied (yet still not happy) with it. I really need your opinions. AND SOMEONE WHO KNOWS ESPERANTO! **

**Thanks to: BabiGirlBri16, Iaveina, purrbaby101, dAnnY'sGiRl777, Nydmarie, weirdIT, Halfa-NariMaruko, LukesGurl, Lt. Commander Richie, Shenhua Phantom, Lancetree, Missmeliss4251, kittylover1890, Shiva the Sarcastic, Inumaru12, RemembertheLegacy, Punker88, Starchii**

**Hope to hear from all of you again!**

**Oh, I've got a preview, to let you guysknow that I'm REALLY actually working on the next chapter.**

**_Next update: Into the Ghost Zone_**

**_"Woah… what happened to this place?" Tucker asked, eyes wide. He started taking pictures with his PDA._**

**_"I dunno, but it can't be good," Sam replied. She heard a gasp in her Fenton Phones from Danny. He flew into sight, staring around himself._**

**_It was like a bomb had gone off. As far as the eye could see, nothing but purple shards of wood floating in the green abyss. There were no ghosts, and no sounds._**

**_The sky was darker._**

**_"No, it can't be," Danny breathed._**


	15. Into the Ghost Zone

** Hey, I'm back with another chapter! Surprised you huh? Didn't think I could update so fast, did you? lol, it looks like I can! ...I didn't get that many reviews on the last chapter, though I did notice several people add me to their alert and favorite lists -hugs! - I hope that if the last chapter was a bummer, this one can redeem it. I personally like this one, so I hope you do too.**

Disclaimer: This is the last disclaimer I'm going to do for this story, because I think all of you realize by now that I'm not Butch Hartman or J.K. Rowling.

_**Chapter Fifteen: Into the Ghost Zone**_

(12 PM)

"So, tell me again **how** you know there's some ultimate evil at work. I didn't really get that out of your frantic babbling."

Tucker and Sam stared at Danny from the couch as he paced in front of them. (A/N: I'm really quite surprised the carpet doesn't have a hole worn in it, with how much pacing I've put Danny through. ) When they walked through the door ten minutes prior, Danny had grabbed them, shoved them there, and started explaining.

"You'll, well…" He couldn't really say that his houseguests who just happened to be wizards told him; he **had** promised to keep their identities a secret. "…Skulker! Yeah, he blabbed all about it while I was fighting him, hehe…" Danny looked uncertain, but his friends believed him.

"And what to you want us to do about it?" asked Sam.

"Well, I have two main goals: find out who the heck this guy is, and stuff him into the thermos. I think we should do one before the other, and I really don't want to sit around until he attacks again. So…" He let the idea hang in the air.

There was a long moment of silence before Tucker finally said, "You think there's something up with the ghosts and the Ghost Zone, right? And this evil guy probably has something to do with it…"

"What's your point, Tuck?"

"My point is, why not ask some ghosts about it? You have allies in the Ghost Zone after all, like Dora and Wulf. Talk to them!"

"Tucker," Sam smiled, "I never thought I'd say this to you, but that is a great idea! Don't you think, Danny?"

"Yeah, great!" _Idiot! You knew that was an option! You're freaking out again, Fenton._ "Let's go!"

"What, now?" Sam questioned in surprise.

"Yeah," Danny replied. "All the s in the house are gone, off doing defense work, so no one's here to get after us for going into the lab and not coming out for several hours."

"What about those freaky foreign kids?" Tucker asked.

Danny glanced to the second floor landing. "They shouldn't be a problem."

---

"They're going to the Ghost Zone," Harry whispered. His invisibility cloak flowed around his ankles in a draft.

_'No duh. It couldn't have been more obvious if he had shouted, "We're going to the Ghost Zone!"'_ Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I should tell the others…" He looked at the door to Danny's bedroom where he could hear soft voices seeping through the .

_'Why? Think of all they've kept from you; even now, they're working behind your back. You deserve to keep something from them. Consider it an honest payback.'_

Harry continued to stare at the door. "But it's wrong. They're my-"

_'Your friends? Oh, please! Ignorant boy; you don't need friends! What are they but a cheap ride filled with bumps and painful jolts? They may be fun at times, but in the end, you just end up getting hurt. Look what happened to your parents; they thought Peter Pettigrew was their friend. Look what happened to them.'_

"Shut up! Don't you dare talk about them!" Harry gripped his wand in his right hand, useless as it would be.

_'Ooh, touchy, are we? Did I hit your soft spot?'_

Harry bared his teeth. "I'll hit **your **soft spot in a minute!" He was careful to keep his voice low, so it wouldn't carry under the door.

_'Deny it all you want, Potter. It's their own fault they're . You don't need to make the same mistakes as they. Don't waste your time on these human candies. The only companion you need is power.'_

"If that's so true, why are you here?"

_'Because I **am** power. I am its very essence.'_

"If you're what power looks like, I'm not so sure I want to have it, thanks."

The voice laughed again. _'Your loss… Aren't you going to follow him?'_

"What?" He tore his eyes away from the bedroom door.

_'The halfa! Are you just going to let him from your sight like that?'_

Harry ground his teeth. "I was going to, yeah."

_'Did you think what sort of information he could lead you to that you wouldn't obtain any other way? This could be the key to finding the new evil!'_ Harry raised his eyebrows at this. As much as he d to admit it, the voice was right. Even if the voice was just his imagination…

He started towards the staircase, only to be stopped again.

_'I think you'll want your broom.'_

---

Danny flew around the lab in his ghost form, grabbing any weapons that his parents had left behind and piling them into the Specter Speeder.

"Do we really need all of that?" asked Sam, eying the gadgets with one raised eyebrow. "I mean, we're just going to talk to them and leave."

"Who knows? We might run into the bad guy while we're in there." Danny picked up a stack of Fenton Thermoses, the only type of equipment left untouched for the fact that his father couldn't figure out how to work them. "Better safe than sorry."

"By 'sorry', you mean 'dead', don't you?" said Tucker from the Speeder. He was putting a Fenton Phone in each ear and playing Ping Pong on his PDA.

"Yeah, pretty much. That or missing a few limbs." He threw one last Jack-a-Nine-Tails onto the stack and nodded. "I think that's it. You guys ready?"

"Let's get this over with," was Sam's answer as she climbed into the driver's seat. Danny closed the door for her and floated to the Genetic Lock, placing his thumb against it and opening the Portal. Sam pulled forward into the green vortex.

Danny turned to follow with one last look at the lab. His eyes landed on the still frozen Technus, looking psychotic as ever. "Don't worry, I'll be back." He laughed and flew after his friends.

---

"Woah… what happened to this place?" Tucker asked, eyes wide. He started taking pictures with his PDA.

"I dunno, but it can't be good," Sam replied. She heard a gasp in her Fenton Phones from Danny. He flew into sight, staring around himself.

It was like a had gone off. As far as the eye could see, nothing but purple shards of wood floating in the green abyss. There were no ghosts, and no sounds.

The sky was darker.

_"No, it can't be,"_ Danny breathed. He tapped against a doorknob that drifted past him. _"We've got to find Wulf."_

"Danny, I don't think we'll be finding much of anything," said Sam. "The Ghost Zone's been demolished."

_"…Not completely. Look!"_ He pointed into the distance. At first, she couldn't see anything, but then three doors came into focus.

"There're doors over there!" Sam gasped.

"Which means, some spooks are still in here," Tucker smiled.

_"Come on!"_ Danny yelled and shot off towards the lairs.

Tucker looked at Sam and asked, "Why does he always zoom off like that?"

She shrugged. "The real question is, why do we always sit here and talk about it?"

"I thought it was, to be, or not to be?"

Sam rolled her eyes and maneuvered the Speeder through the debris. "Now I know why you're failing English."

_"Guys, hurry up," _Danny urged. _"You need to see this."_

"Not everybody can phase through stuff, you know; we're going as fast as we can!"

"Sam," Tucker pointed out, "this is the Ghost Zone. In here, we _can_ phase through stuff…"

The Goth shook her head. "Right. I seriously needed more sleep last night." Soon, at the faster speed, they had caught up with Danny. The doors to the ghosts' domains were unharmed here. Though some had large red X's slashed across them and a few were decorated with glowing padlocks.

_"This way."_ Danny flew up, waving for them to follow. Several minutes later, they were positioned above most of the doors and wreckage. From this vantage point, Sam could see that there were other doors opposite from them. The broken doors, in fact, stretched like a river, like-

"A path," she whispered. What in hell's name could do this?

_"Right to the Fenton Portal,"_ Danny finished. Sam couldn't see the halfa's face, but his hands were clenched tight and his position tense. _He didn't get any sleep last night, he?_ Sam frowned in concern. _He's just fifteen! He's not supposed to be dealing with this. He's not supposed to be responsible for the fate of the earth. What happened to the oblivious days? Wait… I destroyed them…_ Her gut twisted into a knot. In a roundabout way, this was really her fault. After all, it was she that suggested Danny go into the Fenton Portal in the first place. If that had never happened, there wouldn't even be ghosts in Amity Park.

"Should we follow it?" Tucker broke the silence. Sam blinked and inhaled. She had forgotten to breathe.

Danny sighed and his shoulders slumped wearily. _"We should, but who knows how far it goes? It could take hours. Let's just find Wulf, or Dora, or somebody that won't blow us up; they might know."_

Tucker pulled out the map of the Ghost Zone that Danny had made over the past few months. "Uh, it says that Wulf is that way," he pointed behind them into the still in tact area, "and if that path of destruction continues straightly, Dora's castle was right in the middle of it." Danny took in a sharp breath. "Sorry Dan, maybe she made it okay… good news though. Vlad's portal is definitely gone now."

Danny just sighed wearily. _"Yeah, that's one less fruitloop we have to deal with."_

---

"Ron, your aim is so terrible, it scares me, you know?" Hermione complained as she stretched her stiff muscles, still recovering from the effects of the petrification charm. "You're supposed to hit the spider!"

"Hermione, sorry to disappoint you and all, but I think our spider's ." He poked the limp arachnid with the tip of his wand. It twitched and tried to scurry away. "No, just petrified with fear. Get it? _Petrified_?"

"I'm not in the mood, Ronald!" If she hadn't had 'superior control of her actions', she would have seriously sent a particularly spell at her friend, one that makes you burp a putrid green gas for several hours. But alas…

"…um…" Ron struggled for a way to get back on Hermione's good side. He knew that when she called him by his full name, it was serious. No bright ideas came, so he settled on distracting her instead. "Hey, do you think we should check on Harry again? It's been a while, and he didn't look so hot… maybe you could give him a Pepperup Potion or something."

Hermione gave him a pointed look that clearly said 'you're just trying to distract me, aren't you?' She sighed though. "I suppose you're right. Or maybe something specifically made for headaches… Let's go."

But the guestroom was surprisingly empty.

"He's gone!" gasped Ron.

"Yes, I can see that!" replied Hermione irritably. She never faired well with little sleep. "And his trunk's open… Oh no, he's gone!"

"Hey, I just said that."

"No, I mean 'gone' as in, not in the house! He took the Firebolt, and his invisibility cloak! But why? Why would he run off like that, and not tell us?"

"Maybe Danny saw him?" Ron suggested.

"Maybe," she agreed.

Though after a thorough inspection of FentonWorks, it was clear that _both_ boys were gone. Everyone was gone. "Great," she muttered. "Just great…"

---

The first thing that Harry noticed about the Ghost Zone was the extreme temperature. It was as if Nearly-Headless Nick had drifted through him, but it didn't fade like that sensation would. Actually, as the seconds passed, it got worse.

The second characteristic to hit him was the sheer immensity of the place. From what he could tell, it was simply endless.

A piece of purple wood drifted past his nose, and another bumped into his leg. A field of the stuff floated all around Harry, looking like a shredded furniture wasteland.

'_Are you just going to sit there and gawk at it, or are you going to follow him?'_ Harry looked around him for any sign of Danny and his friends, but there was nothing but the great river of debris.

"And how do you expect me to do that, exactly?"

'_Use your brain every once and a while! What would _you_ do with this _giant path of destruction_ sitting in front of you?"_

…_Path?_ Now that he looked at it, Harry could see purple doors lining each side of his vision. It was a path. "Follow it I guess. How did you- I know it was a path? I've never been here before."

'_Isn't it obvious?'_ Harry narrowed his eyes. He was starting to get the impression that this voice wasn't just his imagination, that it was something more. But, whatever it was seemed to be leading him to all the right decisions, however rudely. Even the massive pressure in his head was starting to numb. _Maybe I should just go with it, for now,_ he decided.

"Fine, I'll follow it." He checked to see that his wand was securely in his pocket before darting away from the portal.

**So, do you want more? Surely you're curious as to where The Lunatic Harry is going to end up? Hehe... I'll update as soon as possible! Actually, two weeks is the most likely date; I have to deal with computers and internet problems at my mom's house. But I'll try; I'm not going to abandon you for months like I did recently. (and sorry, no previews...)**

Thanks to: kittylover1890, Shenhua Phantom, Kage Jaganshi, Halfa-Nari Maruko, Satio

And uber thanks to Kage Jaganshi for the Esperanto translator! I got it to work on my dad's computer and it will really help my story. Thanks again!

Now, review, people! ... Please? (gives sad puppy-dog eyes) 


	16. The Enemy

**Hello, my wonderful fans! I'm... late, I know! I said I would have this up several days ago, but I was having a "I seriously want to strangle one of my characters" moment. Our little 'Voice' that we all know and love was giving me a lot of grief over details and I didn't know what to do with him. But yesterday, I was listening to "Defying Gravity" from _Wicked_ and the answer hit me in the head. So I was able to finally write the beginning and end to this chapter.**

**Yes, you heard me right, the beginning and end. Nothing in the middle is mine! It actually belongs to kittylover1890. She wrote this great chapter for Twin Heroes and let me use it as long as I gave her credit for it. But, I could never claim this as my own... It's better than anything I could have come up with! So, remember readers, ALL REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER WILL BE FOR KITTYLOVER1890. Review as normal, but know that it's kittylover who wrote this, not me.**

**This is an all Harry chapter, and the next will probably concentrate on the other characters, without Harry. Just so you know...**

**I hope you enjoy this, and please, RxR!**

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen: The Enemy**_

Harry sped along the debris path as fast as he could manage while dodging the shattered doors. Several had scratched his face, opening a cut that threatened to drain blood down into his eye. Close to an hour after leaving the Portal, he was certain he should have caught up with Danny and his friends. But every time doubt crept into Harry's mind, the voice would urge him forward.

_'He had to have come this way…'_ Harry heard it whisper once.

Soon, the… Harry decided to call it a sky, turned to an almost pure black, only speckled with green stars. The air (if it could really be considered that) grew thicker and heavier. 'Where am I?' Harry wondered. 'And why is it so different than the rest of the Ghost Zone?' He expected the voice to reply with some snide comment, and was mildly surprised when it remained quiet. In fact, it was as if it was completely gone. One side of Harry's mind felt vacant, like something was lifted off of it.

And even more surprising was that Harry felt frightened by this. He felt completely alone for the first time, alone in a massive, dark, alternate universe full of evil spirits waiting to rip him apart.

He halted his Firebolt just as a speck of an object appeared on the horizon. 'I shouldn't be here. This is where the new evil came from! I need to go back!' Harry started to turn his broom around, but found he couldn't move.

That was because he was now laying flat on his back.

---

As Harry blinked his eyes, he heard a familiar ticking, like the sound of clocks. But thousands of them, all around him. The fog finally cleared from his vision, and he looked straight up at a tower room filled with gears, springs, pendulums, and- more than anything else- clocks. Green mist still swirled around outside, so he was still in the Ghost Zone. 'But _where_ in the Ghost Zone?'

Harry blinked once more and sat himself up with a tired groan.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," said a new voice behind him. Startled, he flipped around.

A ghost in an indigo hooded cape, a clock- pendulum and all- inside his chest, and a staff topped with a clock in his hand, stared down at Harry with blood-red eyes. Oddly enough, although they were pupil-less, Harry could see concern in the ghost's eyes. He also noted the jagged scar across the ghost's left eye.

Harry only gazed up at him, too confused to speak.

"Are you all right, Harry?" the ghost asked.

Harry gasped, jumping up quickly. His head spun. "Who are you? How did you know my name?" he asked. "And moreover, where am I?"

"You are in my lair, Harry," the ghost replied. "I have brought you here because I didn't think you would come on your own. Don't be afraid; you are safe here. I mean you no harm."

"All right, thank you. But still, who are you? Since I came to this town, I haven't been given much reason to trust ghosts."

"No, you really haven't…" As Harry watched in awe, the ghost changed form. He became a child, still in his cape, but a child nonetheless. A split second later, the ghost was old and bent, his hands gnarled, a beard hanging past his waist. Another second later, the ghost reverted to his original form.

Harry couldn't suppress a second gasp. "Who _are_ you?" he asked softly.

"I am Clockwork, Master of Time. And I know more about you, young Potter, than you might think. I've been waiting."

"You have? For me?"

"Of course. I have seen the future, the outcome of this conflict. From my lair here in the Ghost Zone, I see all- past, present, and future. For me, time moves backward," again he became a child (Harry noted how his voice did not change), "and forward." Again Clockwork became old and bent. "It can also stand still." He became himself again. "I oversee time and ensure that all turns out, and is, as it should be."

Clockwork touched Harry's shoulder. "I have seen your past, Harry."

"You have?" Harry whispered.

"Yes." Clockwork moved to hover before a circular monitor. He beckoned for Harry to join him. Apprehensively, Harry moved to stand beside him.

Clockwork held up his staff and an image began to form on the view screen. "I know about Voldemort. I know how he murdered your parents, Harry. I know how your mother gave her life to save you. I know how her sacrifice kept you from the Dark Lord all of those years. I know of your aunt Petunia's promise to Dumbledore to keep you safe. I know how badly the Dursleys treated you. Dreadful excuses for human beings, I must say… I know Siruis Black is your godfather. And yes," Clockwork smiled, "I know he is innocent of the crime people accuse him of." All through the time the ghost spoke, images flashed across the screen, showing memories that Harry would have rather forgotten.

He frowned again. "I know how Voldemort returned during your fourth year at Hogwarts. I know of everything that has happened to you since you started attending Hogwarts." Harry glimpsed Ron and Hermione fly through the pictures. "I know Voldemort is gone, thanks to you." Clockwork touched Harry's shoulder again and looked deep into his eyes. "I know everything about you, Harry. Everything that's ever happened to you, everything you've ever done, said, or thought, and everything that will happen to you. I knew you would come to the Ghost Zone. I know why you're in Amity Park. Professor Trelawney's prediction brought you here, and now you and Danny are working together against the… 'new' evil that has risen."

More recent events slid onto the screen: the airport, seeing Danny fight Skulker, walking in on Danny's ghost form, going to the mall with the Fentons, playing Ghost Charades, talking to Gregston Piers, learning of Casper High's destruction. Harry saw himself, clutching at his head as he tried to fight the voice.

"The two of you- you and Danny- were meant to meet. I had been keeping an eye on you both for some time before you met. I must tell you that this new threat is more dangerous than you might think."

Harry took in a deep breath, overwhelmed. "Alright, let me get this straight. You are a ghost who oversees time, and you know everything about everyone who ever existed in all the world, and you say Danny and I were destined to meet, and there isn't a bloody thing you _don't_ know about me?"

"Yes, that's it exactly." Clockwork nodded. "I can see you're upset about that part, me knowing everything about you. If it helps, I know Danny like the back of my hand as well. I knew Voldemort's secrets too, when he was alive."

"So you know he was Tom Riddle?"

"Yes. It really was tragic, the path Tom took. He was a powerful wizard. If only his powers could have been used for good. But alas, he was destined to go bad…" Clockwork sighed, lost in his own thoughts.

"You knew he was going to become Voldemort?" Harry asked. "You _knew_ all the evil things he was going to do? Why didn't you try to stop him?"

"Harry, my role is to oversee time, not interfere with it. I don't like meddling with the past or future. But if the future is dire enough, I am not afraid to change it."

"Then why didn't you try to stop Voldemort? You _knew_ everything he was going to do! I don't understand- you could have stopped him from-"

"Killing your parents."

"Yes! But you didn't! And even now you don't even bother trying to go back and stop all of that from happening!"

"Harry, altering the past can have dire consequences for the future- and the present. Try to understand, Harry. My job is to ensure that time- and history- move smoothly, to ensure that everything happens as it's meant to."

"So, you're saying my parents were _meant_ to be killed. All of those people that Voldemort killed over the years were _meant_ to die. So, because those murders were 'meant' to happen, you weren't even going to bother trying to stop them?" Harry demanded angrily.

"Harry, please! Messing with time can be disastrous, even messing with the bad stuff. If I _had_ meddled, things may have been even worse than they were as you knew them."

"In other words, you just didn't want to get yourself involved!" Harry shot back. "You just wanted to protect yourself!"

"That's not it at all!" Clockwork yelled. He understood Harry's anger, but still… "I am not allowed to meddle, Harry! Even if I'd wanted to, and did, I couldn't have! I understand your anger, Harry, I do. But I'm only allowed to watch. I have the power to alter the past, but I cannot use it. Not like that. I would be angry in your place too, but how do you know things would have been better if I _had_ meddled? Who's to say an even greater threat wouldn't have come up? What would have happened if _you_ had become the new threat?" Like Danny was fated to in _his_ future, Clockwork thought.

"What? Me? A threat? Are you saying that I would have become evil?"

"No. It was only hypothetical."

"You're damned right it was only hypothetical! Me, become evil? Never! But I still don't know why you didn't stop the rise of the most evil wizard the world's ever known!"

Clockwork was ready to yell back at the boy, but calmed himself before he could start a whole new chain reaction of arguments. "Harry, do you really want to stand here and argue about what has already come to pass, or do you want to learn more about the future this new evil will bring, so you can stop it and save the lives of millions?"

Harry narrowed his eyes, seething. "Fine," he answered shortly. "But I don't know why you would care about the lives of millions."

Clockwork shook his head with a small smile. Sometimes humans could be so simple-minded. He turned back to the viewing portal, and the smile evaporated as easily as it had come. "…Though you call the enemy "new", I have seen him before. And so has young Daniel. In an alternate timeline, one that has already surfaced, the ghost becomes the most evil ghost on the planet and destroys humanity as we know it. He is unstoppable. But then he made his greatest mistake- he came back to the moment that would have created him and unseeingly changed it." The screen swirled again and new images started to form. "Which created a new timeline, the one that you now live in." Rubble began to take shape in the portal, a destroyed city, a vast wasteland of destruction.

Harry's eyes widened at the image. "Is this… the alternate timeline?" he asked despite the anger and frustration he felt towards Clockwork.

Clockwork nodded. "This is Amity Park, in the future that this ghost brought on. This is what most of the _world_ looks like in this timeline."

"Which ghost did this?" Harry whispered.

The view turned to the left, letting Harry see more of the debris. Soon, a tall shape came into the screen… Harry gasped as he recognized the tall pile of bricks as FentonWorks. And standing on top of what was left of the OP center was a ghost.

He looked out over the desolate place, wearing a smirk underneath glowing red eyes. His skin was a sick sort of pale green, but was only visible on his face. The rest of the ghost's muscular body was covered in a black and white suit, completed by a flowing cape. His hair was pure white and rippled like flames.

But the thing Harry noticed the most about this figure was the insignia in the center of his chest.

A flying P-inside-a-D.

"Wait. No. That's… Danny?"

* * *

**Thanks to: Ariel Senrayes, Light Dragon SunsSong, Sahara Rose, Nydmarie, Justina Bubbles, -StarPhantom- Missmeliss4251, SquirrelGirl13, Punker88, Halfa-NariMaruko, Sqweakie the Wonder Mouse, Shenhua Phantom, Lancetree, Yami no Hikari-Chan, timydamonkey**

**And another special thanks to kittylover1890 for letting me use her material. :hugs:**

**Next update: Around August 19.**

**_Chapter Seventeen: Hungry Like the Wulf_ (temporary title, until I can think of something better)**

_Wulf's door was easily recognizable; it was made of thick steel and was marred by three long gashes from a sharp set of claws. To Danny's relief, no paint or padlocks were on it._

_The group waited, hesitant._

_"Eh, should we knock?" Sam suggested. Danny didn't reply. "It's not like you're afraid of him or anything?" She laughed nervously._

_Danny let out a chuckle of his own. He knew Wulf had frightened both Tucker and Sam out of their wits. But no, he wasn't afraid. He just hoped, what with everything going on, that the ghost would still be friendly to him._

_"But, he did say we'd meet again; now's as good a time as any." Danny took a deep breath and pounded three times on the door._

_Within seconds, it was flung open to reveal a towering, snarling wolf-man._


	17. Hungry Like the Wulf

**Yes, this really is the next chapter of Twin Heroes. Your eyes do not decieve you. I'm not even going to appologize for it being late, since I'm late with every update. Meh...**

About this chapter: I don't really like it. Some parts I feel move to fast and others could have more to them. And the ending is to abrupt. But, I like the speaking parts. Yeah, I had fun with those. Now, READ!

_**Chapter Seventeen: Hungry Like the Wulf**_

They reached Wulf's domain in about thirty minutes. Strangely enough, no ghosts attacked the Speeder along the way. On most ventures into the Ghost Zone (though they were usually avoided) Danny had to fend off at least three. The only sign of the afterlife was a few of Walker's goonies that Danny spotted in the distance.

Wulf's door was easily recognizable; it was made of thick steel and was marred by three long gashes from a sharp set of claws. To Danny's relief, there was no paint or padlocks on it.

The group waited, hesitant.

"Eh, should we knock?" Sam suggested. Danny didn't reply. "It's not like you're afraid of him or anything?" She laughed nervously.

Danny let out a chuckle of his own. He knew Wulf had frightened both Tucker and Sam out of their wits. But no, he wasn't afraid. He just hoped, what with everything going on, that the ghost would still be friendly to him.

"But, he did say we'd meet again; now's as good a time as any." Danny took a deep breath and pounded three times on the door.

Within seconds, it was flung open to reveal a towering, snarling, wolf-man.

---

Hermione was in a panic. "What do we tell Sirius? What do we tell the Fentons? What if Harry's in danger? He's unstable, and out flying about who knows where! He'll kil himself!"

"Hermione, it can't be that bad," Ron said, his many freckles standing out against the stark white of his skin. It was like he was trying to convince himself as much as Hermione. "Wherever he is, Danny's probably with him, and he's got _superpowers_."

"But what if Danny's _not_ with him? Oh, Sirius will never trust us again! Why didn't you check on him, Ronald?"

Ron gaped. "How is this suddenly my fault?"

"You know how caught up I get in studying! You should have reminded me!"

He scoffed. "_Maybe_, if you'd pay more attention to your friends and less on your books, then maybe you'd have remembered! Or wait, I forget, you books _are_ your friends!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "How dare you accuse me of that? You and Harry come before everything else in my life."

"Everything but Krum," Ron growled under his breath.

"Oh, how mature is that?" Hermione yelled, exasperated. "Of all times to bring that up, and you pick now!"

"What better time is there? Why not stop denying it now? Get a whole load off your chest. You know it's true."

"It is _not_ true! I have no feelings for him anymore! We're friends! You speak English, now understand me! _Friends_. Can't you get over a grudge? And what do you have against him, anyway? So we dated for a couple of months, what does that mean for you? It's not like _you_ have any feelings for me."

Ron flushed, burning with anger. "How would you know? How _could_ you know? You're too busy making plays at how pathetic and stupid I am. Just because I wasn't doing advanced wizardry as a two-year old doesn't mean I'm an idiot. You can't have forgotten how many times I've saved you and Harry. Like in first year, when we had to get past those enchantments. You wouldn't have gone farther than the keys if it wasn't for me. You might not even _be_ here. Before you make such... _moronic_ assumptions, know who you're talking about! _You're not always right, Hermione_. I could very well like you. I could very well be in love with you right now."

"You can't be serious," she gasped.

"What if I am? What would you do if the bumbling idiot had really fallen for you? Turn him away because he isn't a famous sports star? Because he doesn't save the day every other minute? Because he's just not _good _enough?"

Hermione turned away, shaking. "We're not talking about this right now," she whispered. "We have to find Harry."

"Right," he growled. "Lead the way."

---

Danny, with eyes shut tight, was sure he'd be gutted on the spot. Instead, he was pulled into a tight, furry hug.

"Danny! Estas tiom bona al vid vi denove!" Danny didn't need to know Esperanto to know that meant something along the lines of "Hello." His nervousness evaporated.

"It's good to see you too," Danny laughed.

Wulf looked past him, into the Speeder, and grinned. "Kaj amikoj!"

Tucker waved. "Yeah, hi, we're here too."

The smile suddenly dropped from Wulf's face to be replaced with a rather grim expression. He glanced around quickly before saying, "Alirita en rapid." The ghost pulled Danny through the door and motioned for Tucker and Sam to do the same. They somehow managed to squeeze the Speeder into the small entryway.

"What's up?" Danny asked seriously once they had all been seated. Well, after staring in awe at their surroundings. Wulf's lair was amazing: an immense cavern with a sky-scraping dome ceiling. Rock fragments jutted out of the rocky floor, chiseled down into what easily resembled furniture. A large bonfire led in the center of the room, and its glow danced on the stalactites and stalagmites, turning them shades of orange, red, and pink. The cave shimmered.

"Multaj aferoj, _juna _Fantoma."

Danny blinked. "Tucker, little help?"

"Oh, right; yes I studied Esperanto over the summer, and I'm practically a master now. Ask me anything, I'll know it."

"Yeah, great, what did he _say_?" Sam pushed.

"There's a lot of stuff going on," the techno-geek replied, looking rather proud of himself. He didn't mention how Wulf had called Danny the 'young Phantom', emphasis on 'young'. That wasn't important. "What do you want to know?"

Danny knew his time here with Wulf could be limited; anything could happen in the next few minutes to change things. He needed to ask the right questions while he could.

Staring at the floor, aware of Wulf's eyes boring into him, studying him almost, he said, "Why did he pull us in here like that?"

"Uh, kial vi deziras nin en tie ĉi tiel rapide?"

Wulf scowled, showing his teeth slightly. "Walker," he growled. "Li estas serĉ tra ĉiu fantoma domajno, prov trovi kiu respondecas por la detruo. Li kaptoj unuj por li prizono, kaj aliuloj li enŝlositaj iliaj mondoj. Multaj havas falitan lin; neeviteble por me…"

Tucker bit his lip. "I wish he wouldn't talk so fast…"

"Tuck, you said you understood him!" Danny yelled. Wulf flinched, almost fearfully.

"I do!" Tucker insisted. "I'm just saying… he said something about Walker capturing ghosts for causing the destruction and locking others inside their homes. He's afraid they'll come for him next."

"Oh… that's stupid."

"Why do you say that, Danny?" Sam asked. "You would be afraid too, if you were in his position."

"It's not stupid that Wulf's afraid; it's stupid that Walker's locking up random ghosts. I mean, I knew he was an idiot, but come on! Someone _had_ to have seen the dude. He should be sending his guards after that guy!"

"I'll ask Wulf about it," Tucker said, trying to be helpful and show off at the same time. "Faris iu vidas la fantoman kiuj ŝiris supre la pordojn?"

Wulf nodded. "Mi faris." His eyes grew considerably more frightened, glancing at Danny and then the floor.

"Wulf saw him!" Tucker grinned excitedly.

"Ask him who it was!" Sam ordered. Danny shook his head in agreement, on pins and needles. Finally, he could discard his fears about… _him_.

Tucker turned back to the ghost. "Kiuj estis?"

Wulf sighed, and addressed Danny. "Estis… _vi_." Tucker gasped. "Sed ne estis vi. Gi konfuzis min, ĉar Mi sciis vin neniam farus io tia. Mi kredas estis ĉarlatano."

"…I don't think I heard him right," Tucker mumbled after several long seconds.

"What did he say, Tucker?" Danny questioned sternly.

"I… don't know?"

Sam glared. "You are an _awful_ liar my friend. Now, spit it out!"

"Uh, he said it was you, Danny," he whispered. "But not you. An evil you."

It took a moment for the words to sink in, but when they did, the halfa paled. His eyes began to fog at the edges.

'No, please, he can't be back.'

Sam's voice echoed in the background. "You're sure, Tucker? Because, if you're wrong-"

"No, unfortunately, I'm sure…"

"But, _how_? Clockwork would never allow something like this to happen!"

"It's happened before, it could…"

…

"Danny?" He jumped. "You zoned out for a minute. Are you okay?" Sam was standing over him, looking very worried.

"No. We need to get home." Danny grabbed Sam and Tucker and flew them to the Speeder, taking the controls himself. "I'm sorry, Wulf," he said as he turned back to his human form. "Thank you so much for your help. But this is urgent." He phased the Speeder backwards through the door with one last, "Bye!"

Wulf stared after the boy. "Bye…"

---

After one last silent look of FentonWorks, Ron and Hermione went back into the living room. They had just sat down, on opposite sides of the room, when a sudden pop sounded from the kitchen, the sound of displaced air. Seconds later, Sirius walked briskly into the room.

"Kids, turn on the telly-box," Sirius ordered, marching across the room. "There's been another attack and they're showing it on the news. I'll get Harry, he needs to see this too." Sirius was on the first step of the staircase before he noticed that neither Ron nor Hermione had moved. "Kids? Is something wrong? Is Harry okay?"

"I wouldn't know," Ron murmured. "Why don't you ask Miss Knows All over here?"

After a pointed glare at Ron, Hermione turned to Sirius and instantly melted from nerves. "We, huh, we-" she stuttered. "You see, he's, uh-"

Sirius shot them a look that silenced them. "_Where's Harry_?"

"We… don't know," Hermione whispered. "Ron let me get distracted," an angry huff from Ron, "and suddenly he was gone. He took his invisibility cloak and his Firebolt with him… Danny's gone too, so they might be together…"

Sirius opened his mouth, but closed it again, slowly paling.

He sprinted up the stairs to the guest bedroom, the last place he had seen Harry. He threw the door open, only to find… Harry sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Harry?" he gasped.

"Oh, Sirius, you're back! … What's wrong?"

He opened and closed his mouth again. "They- they said you were gone." Ron and Hermione rushed up behind Sirius with a small "Harry!" of their own.

"Gone?" He stared at them, looking confused, and then laughed. "Oh no! I was in the bathroom! Sorry! How did the defense work go?"

Sirius blinked. "Well, there was another attack downtown, at the movie theatre. They're showing it on the news right now."

"Really? Let's see it then." Harry walked out of the room and to the living room. Sirius stared after him.

"_Never_ do that again," he said, turning on the two remaining teens. "Try _looking_ for him before you assume he's gone."

"But we did-"

"I don't want to hear it. Now, I must go back to the Fentons and measure the energy levels. Stay with Harry this time." Before they could respond, Sirius was gone.

"Thanks a lot, Ronald," Hermione hissed and stalked after Harry.

**Be prepared for a long author's note. I'm going to translate what Wulf and Tucker said into English, in case anyone wants to know (and knowing my luck, they would) Better safe than sorry! I used a translator that Kage Jaganshi directed me to, and this is what it said.  
_Danny! Estas tiom bona al vid vi denove!_  
Danny! It's so good to see you again!  
_Kaj amikoj!_  
And friends!  
_Alirita en, rapid._  
Come inside, hurry.  
_Multaj aferoj, juna Fantoma._  
Many things, young Phantom.  
_Uh, kial vi deziras nin en tie ĉi tiel rapide?_  
Uh, why did you want us in here so fast?  
_Li estas serĉ tra ĉiu fantoma domajno, prov trovi kiu respondecas por la detruo. Li kaptoj unuj por li prizono, kaj aliuloj li enŝlositaj iliaj mondoj. Multaj havas falitan lin; neeviteble por me..._  
He's searching through every ghost's domain, trying to find who's responsible for the destruction. He captures some for his prison, and others he locks in their worlds. Many have fallen to him; it's only a matter of time for me…  
_Faris iu vidas la fantoman kiuj ŝiris supre la pordojn?_  
Did someone see the ghost who tore up the doors?  
_Mi faris._  
I did.  
_Kiuj estis?_  
Who was it?  
_Estis... vi. Sed ne estis vi. Gi konfuzis min, ĉar Mi sciis vin neniam farus io tia. Mi kredas estis ĉarlatano._  
It was... you. But it wasn't you. It confused me because I knew you would never do something like that. I believe it was an imposter.**

Thanks to: Mysterious Prophetess, Lt. Commander Richie, Shenhua Phantom, chaotic.calm, Halfa-NariMaruko, Light Dragon SunsSong, softballgirl9411, MissMeliss4251, 'Dark-Independent-Girl-101', Punker88, SquirrelGirl13, Horselvr4evr123, kittylover1890, PotterPhan21

Next Update: Who knows when it will be...  
Chapter Name: The Note (title pending)

Oh, and small favor: I have about five or six ideas for future stories listed in my profile, under "Future Stories". So, if you could check them out and tell me which one you're most interested in, I can decide on which on to do after I finish one of my ongoing stories. Thanks! ) 


	18. The Theatre

**Murr... I'm not sure whether I like this chapter or not... I _does_ start a whole chain reaction of events that lead to a major climax, or what I'm calling "The Super Cliffie". But... I think it's just my style. Whatever. At least I didn't procrastinate for an extreme amount of time. **

**_Chapter Eighteen: The Theatre_**

Danny pulled the Speeder into the lab and jumped out of it while it was still moving. If Tucker hadn't grabbed the controls, it would have crashed into the opposite wall.

As fast as his legs allowed him, he was out of the lab and skidding to a halt at the entrance of the living room. The room was dark but for the glow from the television that illuminated Harry, Ron, and Hermione huddled in front of it.

Words drifted over to him. "_...are almost extinguished, but it is positive that the building will not be salvaged. Rescue teams report that all have been evacuated from the building, and none are critically injured. As the second attack our town has seen today, we can only hope our luck will hold out."_

"...What?" Danny cried, and rushed over to the screen. He barely noticed Harry turn and flinch at him.

The view of the camera drifted through a mass of rubble, light, and people. It showed the injured, most of which were burned or had broken bones; it showed the fallen cinema sign silhouetted against a glow of green flames; it showed police officers patrolling the area and keeping civilians at a safe distance; it showed several dark figures lingering at the edge of the debris.

"Who are...?" he started to ask, when the camera turned back to Harriet Chin.

_"Just in, new evidence has been found to point to the treacherous fiend that caused this catastrophe. Maddie Fenton, our local ghost expert, will explain."_

And suddenly, Danny was looking at the dusty, worried face of his mother. She was holding a ragged note in her hands.

_"Thank you, Harry," _she said with a nervous tone. She cleared her throat._ "Yes, we have just found a most important piece of evidence- a note from the monster himself. It's addressed to Phantom, and wherever he may be, I hope he hears this:_

_'Danny- I'm sure by now you know who I am. If not, you're more of an idiot than I like to think. You may take this as a final warning; surrender yourself to me, or there will be more than minor injuries to account for. Don't think you can fight me- you barely escaped our last encounter. And don't think you can hide- Ghost Shields are nothing to me._

_'I will return, whatever you decide. And there will be a death toll the next time you see me._

_'Internally Yours, D.P.'"_

Danny clenched his fists and felt his eyes turn green.

Maddie continued. "_If Phantom really wishes to do good for this town, would he meet with us and fight with us. Thank you..._" The cameraman nodded and turned back to Harriet Chin.

"Danny, what are you going to do?" whispered Sam. He jumped, having not noticed her come up beside him.

"I don't know," he replied, backing up and falling onto the couch. "I don't know..."

---

Jack came up and wrapped one large arm around his wife. "Do you think he heard?"

"I don't know, Jack... he's probably out looking for the fiend himself. They've apparently battled before..." She stared out into the distance, where she saw Hermione's mother helping tend to a man with a burn wound on his side.

"Maddie?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Let's go home. I'm tired, and Danny will look for us there first if he needs to find us."

She nodded. "Right."

---

They sat up in Danny's room, silent and with heavy hearts.

Danny broke the quiet, with the same effect as shattering a window. "He's going to find me. He's going to find me, and he's going to kill everyone that gets in his way."

Sam grabbed his hand. "Don't say that Danny," she whispered.

"Why not? You heard the note; why would he lie about something like that?"

"I'm not saying he was lying. I know he would... _murder_ people to get what he wants, but we're not going to let him. It's not hopeless."

"Yeah, what she said," Tucker added, in lack of something comforting of his own.

Danny smiled weakly at them. "Thanks guys. I think you are the best friends anyone could have. But still... how in the world could this have happened? Clockwork said that he would never come back. Unless something's happened to Clockwork..." His face whitened. "If Dan could destroy Clockwork, I have no chance against him! What am I going to do?"

"Shh, Danny," Sam breathed. "I'm sure we'll think of something."

They lapsed back into silence.

"...What about your parents?" Tucker said.

"What about them?" Danny replied, eyes turned away.

"They said they'd help you!"

"Help Inviso-Bill? Yeah right," he muttered.

"She seemed sincere," Sam agreed. "I don't think they want to hurt you."

"It's just not right, though," Danny repeated. "Since when would they trust _me_? They probably think I'm working _with_ Dan, not against him."

"The note says otherwise," Tucker stated. "I say go for it. You can escape easily enough."

"But- but-"

"Danny, go. We need help. Dan by himself was one thing, but Dan with a grudge? He took down Clockwork, for all we know. And face it, your parents are better ghost hunters than Tuck and I."

"_Fine!_ Fine. But if I die, and my future self destroys all of humanity, _you_ can take the blame."

"Perfect. Now, go to the bathroom. We'll cover for you." Tucker pulled out his handy-dandy I-pod.

"No!" Sam and Danny screamed.

"Just kidding..." he laughed.

---

So Danny was the enemy... How the bloody hell did that work? 'How am I supposed to work with Danny, against himself?'

Harry's gut clenched. They say power corrupts... 'Danny has great power, enough to wipe out the earth, it seems. Just like Voldemort... And this isn't the first time Danny has fought his future. Does that make it inevitable? Does he need to be stopped before... Voldemort had power, and he wreaked death upon England. Danny's prophesized to be even stronger...

'And there he is, just sitting behind me. I could take him out right now, and this horrible future would never happen. There he is, asking "What do I do, what do I do?"

'Don't turn evil. I don't want to kill you. I don't want to kill anyone.' Harry shook his head. Since when had he thought of taking the easy way out and murdering people to get to his goal. If anyone sounded like Voldemort at the moment, it was him.

'He really needs to know that we're wizards. Clockwork said that Danny's future self had just been contained, not destroyed. If we could help him get rid of the monster, there might be a chance Danny won't turn into him.' Harry flipped around, mouth open.

"Danny, I-" But Danny, along with his friends, were gone. He turned to Hermione. "Where did they go?"

Ron answered before Hermione could. "Upstairs. I think they're trying to figure out a way to beat whoever just attacked the... movie theatre? Is that right?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron, and Harry could tell that another fight had started. More than likely over Krum.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. No one from upstairs went to answer it, so Hermione cautiously stood to get it.

To her surprise, Gregston Piers, the wizard from yesterday, was standing there. Alongside him were two strangers, both wearing identical black robes. One was a short, thin woman with a mass of blonde curls, who couldn't have been over thirty. She had very full lips and doe eyes behind a pair of purple glasses. The second was an older man. He was very large -not fat, just big- and his black hair was in a buzz cut. He looked more suited for camo than robes.

Piers smiled when he saw her. "Ah, the young Miss Granger!"

"Gre- Mr. Piers? What are you doing here?" She glanced behind her, where Ron and Harry had quickly scrambled to their feet.

"Why, I'm here to bring Harry to the Council, of course!"

"Oh... That was fast. We sent out the owl only this morning."

"Yes, but it's not too hard to assemble wizards in a town as small as Amity Park. Not like England. Now, _there _was a chore!" Gregston pushed past Hermione into the house. "Master Potter! I assume ye heard all I told yer friend, so let us make haste!"

"Um, sure..." He followed Piers out the door, without even a goodbye to Ron and Hermione.

Hermione stared at the door, feeling slightly hurt, but more than ever, worried. 'He seems fine, but something's still off. That just wasn't like him. He normally would have insisted that we go with him; now it's like we don't even exist...'

"What do you suppose we tell Sirius _now_?" Ron laughed to himself.

Hermione whipped around, screaming, "You handle this like a child! Is everything just one big joke to you? And what was that little show there, trying to look smarter than me in front of Harry. What were you trying to prove? If anything's a joke here, Ron, it's you!" before storming off into the kitchen. She slumped down into a chair.

'Oh why? Why is everything happening like this? Why is the monster destroying everything while I can't even fight back? Sure, I can find little jinxes to throw at him, but what's the use if I can't even face him? I'm tired of sitting around being told what to do! If only Harry would do what he always does, be the brave one and charge into battle. But he's not right. Why is he slowly going insane?' A tear slipped unwanted down her cheek.

'I can't work alone. It seems like everyone around me is against me. Or Harry is just against everyone... But now I've ruined the trust Sirius has in me, I've ruined my friendship with Ron.'

"Oh, why? Why did you have to love _me_, Ronald?"

"What?"

Hermione glanced over her shoulder, wiping the tears from her eyes. It was one of Danny's friends, the Goth. "Oh, it's you. I'm sorry about this... it's Sam, right?"

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure you're Hermione. Uh, I passed Ron on the way to get the door, and he looked pretty angry. I know it's, like, none of my business or anything, but if you want to talk to someone, I'd be happy to listen. If you want to, that is..."

"Yes?" Hermione let out a laugh and more tears came with it. Sam sat across from her, waiting patiently.

"I have no idea where to start," Hermione admitted after a few minutes.

"Let's go with, why were you guys fighting?"

"It's a rather long story..."

"I have time."

---

Danny sped through the darkening streets of Amity Park. If his heart were beating, it would have given him a heart attack. He was forgetting to breathe. All he could do was think about his parents.

Yes, they could have finally had a change of heart toward him. But more likely, they realized the 'D.P.' in the note stood for Danny Phantom, and were now setting up an ambush for him.

He paused in midair. 'Should I really be doing this? After almost a year of them hunting me, can it really change so fast?'

A dull roar appeared in the distance, growing increasingly louder at an enormous rate.

"I'd know that sound anywhere," he mumbled. "Dad's driving."

Sure enough, the Ghost Assault Vehicle bounced onto the horizon and was coming up underneath Danny. He swallowed, and prepared to fly down to meet them.

**The next few chapters should contain a bit more action, if they write out like I plan them to. And anyone wondering about our beloved Voice, I think he's lurking around somewhere in Chapter Nineteen...**

**There's me previews, and now my thanks!**

**Thanks to: Shenhua Phantom, Naomi-Yuko, Horselvr4evr123, Lunargurl101, Inumaru12, Stefania Shesana and Darnme..., Halfa-NariMaruko, kittylover1890, Mysterious Prophetess, Lt. Commander Richie, MissMeliss4251, PotterPhan21, SquirrelGirl13, Punker88, Shiva the Sarcastic **


	19. A Collection of Conferences

**Hi, again! This is a quick rewrite of my original chapter. I redid the conversation between Hermione and Sam to make it more believable.**

**For those who haven't read this chappie yet: **

**Few things you need to know. Name pronounciations for some of my original characters (and there's a lot of them in here). _Diose_ is pronounced Die-oss-ee. _Trillon_ is pronounced Tree-un. I think the others are self explanatory. Next, this is the longest chapter I've ever written for a story, and I'm really proud! And last... this one's really exciting at the end. **

**So, read on, read on.**

_**Chapter Nineteen: A Collection of Conferences**_

The blonde witch led the group to a car parked across from FentonWorks. It was sleek and black, but otherwise unremarkable. Harry got in the back with the woman, while the others rode up front.

She immediately reached over to shake his hand. "Hi, Harry!" she said enthusiastically. "I'm Ann Straughtly. I'm a herbologist- I own my own shop over near the docks. The sea houses some wonderful organisms, doesn't it? I usually mind my own business over there, but the Council likes to use me for big missions like this. Oh, it's _so_ good to meet you!" Harry blushed and muttered a small "Thanks, mum."

"She also likes to talk, constantly," the large man laughed. "Completely full of herself too."

Ann hit the man on the head while Piers grinned.

"I am not!" To Harry, "Don't listen to a word Fernie says. All those years as an Auror made him bitter as earwax."

Harry smiled slightly, but didn't say anything.

"Aw, you're as quiet as a mouse!" Ann exclaimed. "Is going up against an ultimate evil _terribly _stressing?"

"It must be, the way you put it," Fernand muttered.

"_I _think the problem is," Piers interrupted, "that he can't get a word in edgewise, with you two yabbering. Let the boy speak!"

They shut up immediately. Whoever Gregston Piers was in this Council thing the wizards had, he must've been pretty respected.

"…Well," Harry started, awkwardly. "Yeah, I guess it is stressful. I've had a hard time sleeping at night, and then I've been… my friends don't agree with anything I'm doing, so our relationship's a little unsteady right now… I guess it's pretty hard."

Ann grabbed his hand again. "Oh, you poor thing! No wonder you've got those bags under your eyes! I've got a spell that will clear them right up for you!"

"No, thanks, it's fine," Harry said quickly. "I don't even notice them." Fernand laughed at this.

"I'd say he was afraid of you!"

Ann slapped him again.

"Hey… weren't you in the Amity Concoction?" Harry asked Ann. "The one who thought the ghosts were building an army?"

She beamed. "Oh, they used that silly old quote? Who would've thunk?"

"You only remind us every five minutes," mumbled Fernand.

Harry laughed and looked out the window. They were somewhere downtown, from the looks of things. The buildings were tall, glass structures. 'It must be the business district.'

He couldn't believe he had admitted it. So, there really was something wrong with his friendship with Ron and Hermione. Did they not like him anymore, not trust him anymore? Was that why they were working behind his back?

'I'm supposed to be the leader of this group. Aren't I the Boy Who Lived? Aren't I the one who saved _them_ every time they were in trouble? _I'm_ the strongest here, they should be listening to _me_!' He gripped the door until his hand went numb.

"Harry? Harry dear? Are you alright?" Ann waved a hand in front of his face.

He let go, flexing his white knuckles. "Yes. It's nothing. I spaced out."

"Are you awake now? Cause, we're here!"

---

Harry followed the group nervously into the Council headquarters. It was like a school, in style, except less colorful. The walls and floors were all white and completely bare.

"Seems like a sanitarium, eh Harry?" Piers joked.

"Well, we are a bit crazy," Fernand added.

Harry laughed, and asked, "Where are we going? All of the doors look alike."

"That one at the end of the hall, sweetie," Ann said. "See, a man's waiting for us."

As they approached the door, Piers halted and tensed. "Black," he hissed through gritted teeth.

Sirius took a step forward. "Gregston, I presume?" He held out a hand.

Piers took it reluctantly. "Sorry, me _good_ man. It's still strange to know ye are free."

"And innocent, as it may. I came to meet Harry here; I think he needs a familiar face, don't you?"

"Why, that's a great idea!" Ann said. "He looked awful all the way here!" Harry smiled weakly at Sirius, who was casting him a curious look. Ann grabbed Sirius' hand and shook it enthusiastically. "Hi, I'm Ann Straughtly, herbologist extraordinaire! Know what, you're kind of cute, for a criminal and all."

Sirius blushed. "That's _ex_-criminal," he corrected, before stumbling under a clap on the back from Fernand.

"So, you're Harry's godfather?"

"Yes," Sirius replied cautiously.

"Good to have you here! I'm Fernand Diose. Welcome to the team! I understand you were once in Azkaban?"

"Yes, but as I've said, and said again, I was innocent of all crimes."

Fernand lowered his voice. "And how did you escape, if I dare ask?"

Ann interrupted them. "Now, I think we can shoot the breeze another time, don't you? I'm sure Marty is waiting on us."

"Damn, woman, will you stop calling him Marty! He's the head of the council, for goodness sake!"

---

The Council was composed of nearly fifty wizards and witches, gathered in a chamber hall. Most were wearing black dress robes but for a choice few in gold. They were huddled in their own private conversations around the room.

Piers led Sirius, Ann, and Harry to an empty section in the front before departing with Fernand to the opposite wall of the room.

"I don't see why they always insist on putting me in the guest chairs," Ann complained. "I'm been in Council before! But, it _does_ give me more time to get to know you Harry," and more flirtatiously, "and _Sirius_. Being a felon- it's so dangerous!"

Sirius inched a little closer to Harry, and a little farther from Ann.

A man in gold robes rose to his feet and touched his wand to his throat, in about the position of the larynx. A projection spell.

"Ahem. If I may have your attention." His magnified voice reached all corners of the chamber. "Settle down ladies. And -here's a rarity- gentlemen." The people snickered but quieted, all but for Ann, who waved and yelled, "Hi Marty!"

The leader of the Wizard's Council covered his face with one hand and mumbled, "Hello, Ann."

He turned his attention back to the group. "For those of you just joining us today, welcome. I am Martin Cross. Please don't think that my name implies anything." A few wizards chuckled at this. "Now, we mustn't waste time on petty introductions. We have a quite serious matter to attend to.

"I presume you all received owls from Mr. Gregston Piers, and that is why you join us now. It has been on the muggle news since early this morning of the attacks on Casper and the movie theatre. As said, no one has been critically injured. Yet. Aurors and members of the GMA have been exploring the crime scenes for evidence of the ghost who caused this. He has not yet been seen by anyone, for this creature has the capability to strike quickly, and powerfully.

"And, for those of you who do not know, we are joined today by Mr. Harry Potter." A loud chorus of murmurs arose in the chamber. "Silence! Mr. Potter, I understand you have come here with all purposes of battling this creature?"

The room was silent as the grave. All eyes were on Harry. "I, uh, yes. Dumbledore sent me because of a, um, prophecy told to him. It told about a new evil, that was even more powerful than Voldemort." For the first time ever, Harry shivered at speaking the name. "I'm supposed to be working with a, um, halfa to destroy him." There was another round of murmurs at this.

A man with short black hair and a beard spoke up. "Halfa, you say? You realize what that is?"

"A, um, half ghost, half human hybrid. Right?" His face flushed.

"Precisely. And the circumstances of that sort of mutation are extremely rare. No such creature has ever been found."

Martin stopped him. "That's enough, Godrick. Prophecies such as this are rarely wrong. If it stated the work of a halfa, there must be one here. Do you know who it is, Harry?"

"Well… I'm quite certain that it's Danny Fenton. That he's Danny Phantom." The loudest murmurs yet came at this.

"But that's outrageous!" cried a brunette witch. "His parents _hunt_ Phantom!"

"And why wouldn't they notice such a thing?" said the one called Godrick. "They are the best ghost hunters known, possessing knowledge greater than even that of _our_ research teams!"

"I've met the boy once," stated a wizard, with serious facial features. "Just yesterday in fact. He seemed confident enough to be the Ghost Boy, however rude."

"Their ages match," Fernand commented. "And their appearances are even similar. Even their voices are of the same tone. There's no reason why they couldn't be one in the same."

"But he's just a child!" said the brunette. "How would he handle fighting ghosts ever day, along with school, and everything else in his life?"

"He's the same age as Harry Potter," replied a young witch with short white hair. "Look how much evil Harry has fought. He's destroyed You-Know-Who, for heaven's sake!"

"Stop!" yelled Piers. "Harry, _how_ do ye know this?"

Harry was about to answer, when he heard a deep chuckle from somewhere in the room. Wondering who would laugh at this, he glanced around. Everyone wore looks both serious and curious, but none amused. 'Then who…? Oh.' Harry at once realized who it was. Yes, there was that familiar chill at the back of his mind. He directed his thoughts there.

'So you're back now, are you?'

Sirius nudged Harry, as if to say, "We're waiting, hurry up."

_Well, are you going to tell them?_

'What, about Clockwork?' Harry replied. 'But I told Sirius-'

_Consider your priorities- covering up a white lie, or saving humanity. Now choose_.

"A ghost named Clockwork told me," Harry finally blurted.

"You've spoken to Clockwork?" asked a wizard seated by Godrick. "The ghostly master of all time? What did he show you?"

"Um… Danny Fenton's future."

The door banged open and a young man in muggle clothes dashed in. He sprinted to Martin Cross.

"What is it, Kit?" the Head questioned.

"It's," Kit gasped, "the monster! He's… fighting the Ghost Boy over near… the movie theatre! I saw him… take out the Ghost Warden. The Fentons… are there too! I think they're… overpowered!"

Martin looked alarmed. "Thank you Kit," he muttered. "Everyone! I need the following people to follow me- Piers, Hephry, Diose, Straughtly, Trillon, Potter, Black. Everyone else, be ready for our call! Let us make haste!"

---

"Has Danny told you anything about us?" Hermione asked.

Sam, though she didn't know how that related to anything, replied that he hadn't. "Just," she laughed, "that you're a bit freaky."

"Well, and I'm hoping that I can trust you, he had every right to think that. I've already told him, though it hasn't made a bit of difference- I don't think he trusts us. You're wondering where I'm going, aren't you? To the source of all my problems. It really starts here. Now, I'm not sure if you'll believe me or not, but… Harry, Ron, Sirius, and I… we're wizards."

Hermione looked at the girl, wondering how she would take it. She had said everything in such a rush, but things had become so urgent of late, and Sam was her last hope.

Sam blinked. "What?"

"Yeah, I found it a little hard to believe myself, when I found out…"

"…Wizards?" She suddenly barked a laugh. "Okay, _now_ I've heard it all!"

"You don't believe me?"

"Of course I do! Just like I believe pigs fly and Jazz isn't a overprotective super genius!" Sam giggled until tears ran out of her eyes.

"I guess I was wrong to expect you'd be any help, with all else I've gotten wrong lately…"

Sam held her sides and tried to calm her breathing. "Okay, okay, I know I said I would listen. Thanks for the laugh, but what's the real story?"

Hermione gritted her teeth. "Never mind."

The Goth raised an eyebrow at the sudden harshness. "Don't tell me you actually believe you're magical!" Hermione stared at the floor in response. "I'll take that as a yes. 'kay, if you _really_ want me to think your are this almighty wizard like you say, you better be able to show me some proof. Turn Tucker into a toad or something."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Sam, but decided to go along with her plan and pulled out her wand. Sam's eyes widened for a second, but she immediately regained her sarcastic feel. "You've got a stick. What do you know, so do I! In my backyard!"

Tersely, Hermione muttered a spell under her breath and flicked her wand sharply upwards. Sam's chair, with her in it, suddenly flew up near the ceiling of the room. Sam yelped, and quickly said, "Okay, okay, I believe you! Let me down!"

Hermione slowly lowered the other girl to the floor, and in a business-like manner, tucked her wand away. "Now, as I was saying, Ron, Harry, Sirius and I are wizards. This is the part where you say, 'Cool! You guys are so awesome! What can I do to help?'"

Sam was speechless, and only stared with her mouth agape.

"After you express your joy at the existence of magic," Hermione said, "I reply, 'I would love your help!' ...Sam, I'm sorry for scaring you like that, but there's no one else that can help me. Sirius, Harry, and Danny don't trust me, and Ron is furious with me. I was hoping that you could maybe help bring everyone into an alliance."

Sam swallowed, and tried to calm her breathing. "Alliance? Against what?"

"This… D.P. character that's show up of late."

"Dan?"

"Dan's his name? Have you fought him before?"

"Fought? I don't really fight ghosts. I normally let the Fentons-"

"I also know Danny is the Halfa, so don't worry about his secret."

"You _know_? Well, of course you would know, if he knew about you. But then why didn't he tell me, if he thought you were evil?

"It's not his fault Sam. We asked him to keep our secret. I'm actually surprised he kept it from you as well."

"He's good at keeping secrets…"

"So one would think…" Hermione sighed.

"What did you want to tell me? You asked me to listen to your problems, so I said sure. I'll decide afterwards whether I can trust you or not."

"Fair enough…" Hermione took a deep breath and rubbed her temples. "We, us wizards, were sent here by a prophecy. It stated that a new evil was to rise up in the east, more powerful than the Dark Lord, but already dead. 'Only the Halfa, who dwells in each world, and his twin who has Lived and cheated death, can reunite the earth in Amity.' The Halfa is Danny, his twin is Harry, and somehow they're supposed to fight together and destroy this… Dan.

"But Harry, he doesn't even know for sure that Danny's the Halfa. I'm not sure if he even cares. The last few days… he's not been himself. He barely acknowledges Ron and I as his friends, and what's worse it that he's been hearing voices. And then he off and disappears, while Ron and I were supposed to be watching him. When we tell Sirius, he suddenly shows up again, claiming that he's 'just been in the bathroom.' Right, and there was a good reason he had to take his invisibility cloak and broom with him. Now Sirius is mad at me for not properly watching our crazy Harry.

"Ron blames me for letting Harry out of our site. He thinks I don't care about anyone but myself. It's not true! And of course he brings Krum into the situation. He's a boy that I dated for just a couple of months last year. I didn't even like him that much! Why else would I break up with him? He's only outrageously jealous because he- he- I think he might be in love with me himself… And that's what happened. That's why I'm here, now, crying over the Fentons' kitchen table."

She stopped to take a breath. It was amazing how much had been lifted off of her chest in those few minutes. And she knew, despite her better senses, that Sam would be trustworthy.

Sam didn't say anything for a while, but looked very thoughtful.

"I think I might know why Danny doesn't place full confidence in you. One, there's been so many enemies that have tried to pretend they're his friend, that he probably thinks that's what you're doing. Especially since you've lied to him so many times to cover up your… wizardlyness. And he's just so stressed; I'm not sure he knows _what_ to think. He's got so much on his plate with Dan."

"So then you do believe me?" Sam nodded, and smiled faintly. "Can you tell us anything about the new evil?" Hermione questioned. "I've been researching spells all day, but it's hard when you barely know what you're up against. Does he have a weakness?"

"A weakness? I don't know, actually. The last, and only, time Danny fought him, Danny trapped him in the Fenton Thermos and gave it to Clockwork."

"Clockwork?"

"He's the master of time, and the most powerful being in the world, as far as we know. If Dan escaped from him, it's hard to tell if he can be beaten or not. Of course, I don't even remember much of that encounter. After Danny beat his- that monster, Clockwork reset time. You'll have to talk to Danny. I can convince him to listen."

"Really? You'll do that?"

"Of course," Sam smiled.

"Where is he? We need to talk to him as soon as possible!"

"Well, he sure isn't in the bathroom," came a voice from just outside the kitchen. A couple seconds later, Tucker came in. "Uh, hi guys."

"Tucker!" Sam exclaimed. "Were you listening to us?"

He twiddled his thumbs in response. "Only for a couple minutes. Or, well… Ron barged into the bathroom, so I couldn't very well say Danny was in there, so I came to find you and… I heard everything." He looked like a guilty puppy.

"Even about me being a-"

"A witch? Yep, heard it all."

"Don't worry Hermione. He's okay," Sam said. "The way things are going, we'll need everyone possible on our side."

"So… if Danny isn't here, then where?"

---

The Ghost Assault Vehicle skidded to a stop in front of him, and his parents leapt out. He noticed, joyously, that they left their guns behind. He also saw Mr. and Mrs. Granger in the backseat, looking quite frightened at him.

"Phantom," Maddie breathed. "You came."

Danny swallowed, and decided to remain airborne. "Uh, yeah. I heard you, on the news… are you going to attack me?"

"No!" Jack yelled.

"What he means to say," Maddie replied hurriedly, "Ghost By, this monster that is attacking us is very powerful, and we have no choice but to ask you for help. And maybe offer our help to you. We want this menace gone as much as anyone."

"But- then you trust me? Why? And how do I know I can trust you? You've only hunted me ever since the day we met." He had to be sure this was the right choice, or the world would suffer.

"I don't know how we can really explain," Maddie answered. "And I don't know how to make you trust us."

"Phantom," said Jack. "Take this, my lucky soda-drink hat, as a token of our… what's the word?"

"Alliance," Maddie finished. Jack pulled out his hat, which had somehow fit into the many pockets of his jumpsuit, and held it out to Danny. Danny cautiously landed and approached his parents. They shivered, probably from his cold aura.

He took the soda-drink hat, and when it didn't explode, he relaxed. But only a little.

"Um, thanks. I'm not sure what I can do with a hat, but… I don't have anything for you, so…"

"You don't have to do anything, sw- Phantom. Just say you'll accept our offer. And… forgive us for what we've done in the past."

Danny looked back and forth between them. They seemed for an instant like expert parents instead of expert ghost hunters. It reminded him of when they confronted him after he rescued them from Freakshow. And though he didn't understand why they would suddenly like him, when they had talked of annihilating him only days before, he had to agree with Sam. They were sincere.

"Thanks Maddie, Jack. I'll help you as best as I can."

At that moment, Danny was thrown across the street and into a nearby wall. His head cracked painfully against the brick. When he tried to stand up, he found that he couldn't move his arms or legs. "Danny!" his parents yelled. His vision was blurry, but he could tell that his hand and feet were bound by glowing green cords.

"That was almost too easy, wasn't it _punk_," called a hateful voice. Seconds later, the owner had Danny by the throat, and lifted him off the ground. "At last, though, I have you in my clutches." Empty eye sockets and a skull head glared at the halfa.

"Walker," Danny growled. "What do you want?"

"What do you think I want, Phantom? You come into the Ghost Zone, _my_ Ghost Zone, and destroy it! That isn't just against the rules, but violates the entire manual! I should do the same to you, but I'd rather watch you suffer."

"That wasn't me!" he gasped. "I swear! It was- it was-"

"Can't even think of an excuse- that's all the answer I need. So, what's it going to be, punk? When you add up all of the other times you've crimed, and others when you've annoyed me, I'd say that's worth a good million years. What do you think?"

"I think," Danny's eyes flashed, "that you're going back to your prison empty-handed!" Danny pulled against his wrist binds and they broke with a snap. He thrust his feet into Walker's gut and kicked him a hundred yards away.

Jack and Maddie ran to the back of the GAV, and started pulling weapons out.

Danny hadn't seen before, but Walker was accompanied by a whole troop of his guards, including his right-hand man, Bullet. They began shooting at Danny immediately.

Danny threw up a dome shield around him and struggled to free his feet. Cold ectoplasm ran onto his neck from where he had hit his head.

Walker rose slowly to his feet. "You will pay for that, halfa!" he boomed darkly, and lunged forward.

Jack threw the line of the Fenton Fisher and it caught Walker around the middle. That held him for a couple seconds, but a guard rammed into him and he lost the Fisher. Maddie was busy defending the GAV and the Grangers.

Walker and Bullet blasted Danny's shield from the front and rear, and it collapsed painfully. Danny quickly flew up and away from them, and they followed, shooting at him all the way. The halfa stopped abruptly, and they sped past him, giving Danny the opportunity to release shots of his own. Sam had been true when she said he had become powerful with ectoblasts- the two cried out when the shots hit them, in both rage and pain.

They turned and came back at him. Bullet fired a blast that hit Danny square in the chest and enveloped him in an electric green bubble. The halfa fell from the air and hit the street, the bubble bursting on impact, and left a good-sized dent in the asphalt.

Walker landed beside the pit and grabbed Danny as he weakly climbed out. He pulled the boy up to face-level. "Why can't you understand, Phantom? You can't escape me forever."

"Yeah?" Danny breathed. His eyes swelled into a deep crystal blue and an aura of the same hue swirled around his fists.

"What the-" Walker yelled, and fell backward before becoming encased in a thick layer of ice.

Danny walked up to his frozen form. "You know what? I think I can."

Suddenly, a fist hit Danny in the head, followed by a hard kick to his side. Danny doubled over in pain, and saw Bullet fixing to plant another blow. Quickly, Danny sunk into the ground.

He hovered under the pavement and let the pain ease.

Invisibly, Danny stuck his head out of the ground. His parents were still battling the guards and successfully. Their number had diminished by at least a fourth. Bullet, in the meantime, was breaking Walker from his icy prison. 'Ha! For once, he's the one trapped!' But the two ghosts both knew Danny wouldn't abandon a fight, especially when humans were likely targets.

He took a deep breath and flew over to meet them. Danny returned to visibility and yelled, "Miss me?"

Bullet made one last thrust at the ice, and it shattered beneath his fist. Walker replied, venomously, "Not at all."

---

Nearby, on a building, stood a figure. He was invisible to the naked eye, but he wore an outfit of black and white, and had flaming white hair above piercing red eyes.

"Walker," he mumbled under his breath. "Why is it, that every time I try to do something, _you _show up."

He watched as Danny was beaten back and forth between the warden and his assistant. The young halfa appeared to be losing, and his parents did not look like they would be free from their own battle anytime soon.

"_I'm_ the one to beat my younger self to a pulp, not you, you idiot ghost." Dan waited to see if the battle would change tides, but alas, it did not.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" he growled and took off toward the mayhem.


	20. Upon Arrival

**Hello, once more. Yes, I am finally updating. (sigh) I honestly don't like this chapter, and I didn't like writing it either. It just seems... poorly done, mediocre even. Ah well, it had to be there, so I had to write it. Chapter 21 will be so much better.**

**And thanks greatly to Punker88, who made me think about and change that one scene in Chapter 19. You're review is the one that triggered better writing from me! EVERYONE ELSE, LOOK BACK TO CHAPTER NINETEEN AND LOOK AT THE SAM AND HERMIONE SCENE. IT IS DIFFERENT.**

**Disclaimer: I own Martin Cross, Fernand Diose, Gregston Piers, Godrick Hephry, Ann Straughtly, Trillon, and Kit. I don't own Danny, or Harry, or any of the characters associated with them.**

_**Chapter Twenty: Upon Arrival**_

Harry jogged after the team of wizards as they sped through the halls. Just before the entrance doors, they turned into a room whose walls were lined with brooms ranging from the Nimbus 2000 to several Firebolts. These were meant for serious flight.

Sirius, not having his own broom, took a Nimbus 2001. Harry pulled out his wand and muttered, "_Accio Firebolt_."

Martin Cross handed Harry a Nimbus 2000. It looked brand new, with barely a twig out of place. "Here, Potter. Take this."

"I've called my own broom, thanks," he replied.

"We don't have time for that Harry," Martin persisted. "Every second we linger, there is more chance of Danny failing."

_Fool!_ the voice barked. "_I want my Firebolt,"_ Harry said coldly.

Martin blinked. Had the boy's eyes just flickered red? Or was it a trick of the light?

"Harry, we can't wait on you," Sirius insisted.

"Then go on without me! I can find my own way! Really, how hard is it to find a troop of wizards flying in a muggle's plain sight?" Harry felt anger flickering in his heart. He wasn't a child anymore! Why couldn't anyone believe he could act on his own?

_It's not your youth they don't trust. They question your sanity. Sirius told them about your nightmares. Did you realize he even went as far as assigning Ron and Hermione to watch you while he was gone? They think you're a nutcase!_ Harry narrowed his eyes at Sirius, who looked back at him questioningly.

Ann finally stepped in. "Marty's right! We don't have time for this! Let Harry wait for his broom; while we argue, people's lives are at stake!"

Martin glanced at Harry before nodding and jogging out the door. Sirius stared at Harry a moment longer, who glared back, and followed the group.

---

Walker blasted Danny full in the chest. The halfa was flung backwards and skidded to a halt against the pavement; his back burned from the friction. Before he even had a chance to groan, Bullet grabbed Danny by the front of his jumpsuit and threw him into a nearby building. Bricks crumpled around him and stars speckled his vision. In reflex, he let loose a ghostly wail that would knock out anything around him. It successfully blocked Walker and Bullet, who had both been advancing on Danny.

Danny shook the dizziness away and flew up into the air. He shot at the two ghosts and knocked them on their faces.

"Why didn't I bring my Thermos with me? Idiot!" He glanced quickly at the GAV, where Walker's guards still swarmed. There was a flash of green and several yelled and were sucked into a small green vortex. His mom had the Fenton Bazooka with her. If he could only get to it-

He swooped down into the battle, blasting guards out of his way and freezing others in their tracks. In moments, he had made it to the GAV and landed in front of his mother. Maddie halted her motion and opened her mouth to talk, but before any words could be spoken, two hands shot out of the ground and took Danny by his ankles. They pulled him under and dragged him out of the frenzy.

"Trying to run for help now, _punk_?" Walker snarled. Danny kicked Walker in the chin and propelled himself away from the ghost. Bullet appeared above him and shot a blast of purple energy in his face. Danny lost all concentration in the pain and plummeted to the ground. Blinking, he looked up and immediately rolled to the side to avoid Bullet's fist. It left a small indentation in the pavement, right where Danny's head had lain a second ago.

He threw a shield up around him as Walker blasted him from the sky, but the weak force field flickered and collapsed.

'They're too strong,' he realized in horror. Bullet ran up and kicked him in the side. Danny groaned in pain as Walker landed beside his comrade. The halfa stood to meet them with one last thought-

'Sam, Tucker, where are you?'

---

Sam led Tucker and Hermione to the OP center. "Hopefully, those hover carts will still be in the same place as last time. Let's see… yes!" She opened a hatch in the floor and heaved out a small green and silver car. "Tucker, help?"

"No, let me." Hermione brought out her wand again and levitated the remaining two from the storage space. Tucker gaped, but Sam just said, "Thanks, now come on!"

"What's the hurry?" asked Tucker.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm just… worried about him… Do you think it was a bad choice to send him out there?"

"Nah. He can handle his parents. I think you just miss him," he joked.

Sam blushed. "No way. He's been gone, what, thirty minutes?"

Hermione was serious. "But we _should_ hurry. Remember, with Dan out there, the streets are no longer safe. He could decide to attack at any moment."

Sam set each car to hover mode and opened one of the large windows of the OP center. "Should we get Ron? Like I said, all the help we can get."

Hermione bit her lip. "If you'll ask him. I'm sure he's still steaming at me."

"I'll get him," Tucker volunteered. "You know, bloke to bloke. Right?" He laughed and left the room.

Sam touched Hermione on the shoulder. "It's going to be fine, Hermione. Remember that."

"It's all so abrupt," she whispered. "I don't know what to do. I don't even know what to say to him, how I feel towards him. He's been my friend for so long, but…"

"I know how you feel."

"Yes?"

"Yeah… you see, I… like someone very close to me, and I'm afraid to go any farther than 'just friends.' I always wonder what would happen between us…"

"You and Danny?"

Tucker ran back into the room. "He won't come out of the bathroom and threatened to make me upchuck slugs if I didn't leave. That, by the way, is why I'm here again." He paused a moment. "Wait a second! If he's not here and Danny's not here… I'm officially surrounded by girls!" He grinned happily.

Sam shook her head in disbelief. "Only you, Tucker…"

They each mounted a hover car and flew them through the window. Just as they left, though, they heard the shattering of glass from below and saw a thin object shoot by underneath them.

"What the heck?" Sam said. "Was that a ghost or something?"

"Didn't look like it," Tucker replied.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "If I'm not mistaken, I'd say that was Harry's Firebolt. His broom," she added at their confused expressions. "But why would he call it to him? Unless… something's wrong."

"Do you think it's-" Sam gasped.

"It very well could be. Let's go!" The three teenagers flew after the broom as fast as their vehicles would carry them.

---

Harry sat down on a bench in the center of the room, but immediately stood up and paced back and forth. He was restless. Why wouldn't that stupid piece of plywood hurry up?

He paused in his step, and blinked. Did he just think that? But why not? There was no reason he shouldn't be frustrated at a time like this.

But he didn't usually think things like that. He loved his broom, right?

_You love an object? My, is that selfish or what?_

He bit his lip and continued pacing. He longed to get to the fight, so he could destroy Danny's future self. He would wipe that villain out completely, not contain it like Danny had so naively done. And to do that properly, he needed his own broom. Brooms tended to go haywire in the hands of others beside the owners.

'And while I'm at it, I might as well get rid of the one who started this whole thing.'

_That would be the smart thing to do, wouldn't it Harry? Danny did change that moment in time, but Dan remained. He must be destined to turn into Dan, one way or another._

Harry stopped again. 'But Danny isn't evil.'

_Yet. What if you can't destroy Dan? What if he just keeps coming back and coming back. He's like an infection; if you don't destroy the bug completely, it regenerates. You take out the source, or don't bother trying to fight it at all._

He tried to think of an argument but was completely blank. After all, he had seen it himself. When Vlad Masters pulled the ghost out of Danny, it was already evil and power-hungry. That was why it overshadowed Masters' ghost half, to gain more power. 'That menace is still lurking inside of Danny. You're right, if I don't get rid of Danny, I won't get rid of Dan. But Danny… we've practically become friends.'

_It's for the benefit of mankind. So many lost their lives while Voldemort reigned. The prophecy states that Dan is Voldemort several times over. You can stop the murders before they even begin. Your choice- one life, or thousands?_

Harry sighed and took a few more steps. There was a faint thumping at the door down the hall. "It's here. Finally."

---

Walker lunged at Danny. The ghost boy flew up to evade, but not quickly enough; Walker grabbed his feet and slammed him into the pavement. His head banged against the ground again.

Danny's vision went momentarily black, but he felt Walker pick him up again and throw him. Bullet caught him and thrust a knee into his gut, before throwing him back. Walker punched him in the face and threw him back to Bullet. It was like a painful version of catch, and Danny was the ball.

Danny's eyes swam into focus just as Bullet caught him again, and the halfa threw up. On Bullet.

The ghost cried out and dropped Danny. "You _disgusting_ creature! Why, I ought to-" Crackling purple and black energy swirled around his hands, growing until-

"You'll do nothing," sneered a voice. Bullet was blasted away from Danny and several hundred feet down the road. Danny's heart dropped to his gut. 'No. No! _He's_ here!'

"As for you, Walker…" There was suddenly a cry of agony behind Danny, and Walker was tossed after Bullet.

Danny looked up into the sky and saw his future self grinning down at him, before gliding to the fallen ghosts. He threw a bright green orb of energy, the size of a small car, on top of them. Dan took one last look, and moved back to where Danny was.

But Walker's goons had noticed Dan, and abandoned attacking the GAV to swarming on him. They formed a dome around him that suddenly glowed green. The guards disintegrated. Danny shuddered to think of where they went.

Dan, appearing as though he had nothing more than stand up to close a window, landed in front of Danny and bent down on one knee to stare him in the face.

"Hello Danny," he rumbled. His voice, so familiar from all of the nightmares he had, made Danny's skin crawl. It was terrifying to have Dan's face so close to his own; he was painfully reminded of the blood-thirsty eyes and the flesh-hungry fangs. "How have you been the last five months? Wait, let me answer that for you- you've been in _paradise_, while I've been rotting away in a soup container!" His hair danced upon his head. "What, did you think that you had actually gotten rid of me? That if you got past that one moment in time, that I would just- just _fly away_? Oh please, only in fairy tales does something like that happen. This isn't a book Danny. Oh no, right now you're entering your own personal _Hell_!" With that, Dan smacked Danny across the face with one hand, hot with electricity, and he was flung backwards.

Danny landed on his arm with a sickening crack, and yelled in pain. He strained, "How did… you escape…?"

Dan came up to the boy. "Well, I suppose I could thank Walker for one thing. He weakened you enough that you can't even fight back." He chuckled and kicked Danny onto his back, before stepping onto his rib cage.

"How, you ask?" Dan pressed down onto the bones and one snapped. Danny screamed. "Ah, music to my ears… It was simple enough- wait until Clockwork is gone, break out of that stupid prison. It was sturdy, but all things can be broken." He pressed down harder and another bone cracked. "Revenge _is_ sweet. I don't know why I even bothered holding back."

A blast suddenly took Dan off of his younger self, but only by a few steps. Danny blinked away the tears in his eyes, and glanced over to the source. It was the GAV, and protruding from it, dozens of guns.

"_Get away from him!_" Maddie challenged, and Jack put the GAV into drive. Missiles and beams shot at Dan and a good majority hit him. Danny took the opportunity to slip into the ground. It was hard to maintain intangibility, but he managed to make it to an alley nearby.

He collapsed onto the ground. He couldn't find the strength to get back up.

---

"_You!_" Dan growled. "How many times do I have to kill you before you get the point?!" He shot at the GAV, but Jack dodged expertly. His years of driving wildly on the road without hitting anyone had finally paid off.

One shot of Dan's finally hit a wheel and the GAV spiraled out of control. Maddie immediately put up the Anti-Ghost Shield and Armor.

Dan laughed at them. "No match for me? Afraid? Good choice! Now, where did my younger, stupider self run off to…"

---

The team of seven wizards soon pulled up on the place Kit had described. It was a mess- craters speckled the street, bricks and broken glass lined the sidewalk, and a glowing substance that Godrick Hephy immediately recognized as ectoplasm pooled in several places. The Fentons' vehicle sat in the center of it all, completely coated in a metal armor and surrounded by a flickering green shield.

The enemy was no where in sight.

"God, it's already happened," Trillon said breathlessly.

"Should- should we go see if they're okay?" Ann whispered. "Perhaps Danny was able to get in the RV before…"

Martin nodded. "Ann, Sirius, make sure whoever's in there is alright. Godrick, look at the residue and tell me exactly what happened here. The rest of you, secure the area and make sure this ghost isn't still lurking nearby." They descended to the ground.

Martin landed in the center of it all, a bit shocked. Honestly, he had never had to deal with something this major since becoming Chief of the Committee. Every choice he made now was critical. They all followed him.

"I've got Fenton!" Fernand yelled, and then screamed in pain.

"Diose?" Martin gasped and all the wizards ran to the alleyway. Fernand lay unconscious on the ground, blood oozing from a wound on his side. Above him floated a ghost, _the_ ghost. It grinned down at him hatefully.

"Thank you, mortal. You just made my job _so_ much easier, and _so_ much more enjoyable." He chuckled and looked up at the remaining wizards. "Oh look, there's more. Now who are you supposed to be, the town tree whackers, here to poke my eyes out with your twigs?" He skeptically eyed their wands with a raised brow.

"Ignore his words, he's only trying to upset you," Martin murmured. "Keep a cool head on your shoulders. Start with easy spells and work up. Find his weaknesses."

Godrick opened his mouth to speak, but Ann stepped forward first and screamed, "You'll pay for that! _Victevines!_" The earth rumbled beneath them and huge vines, some with bodies the size of trees, shot from the ground and wrapped themselves around Dan.

"You can't do that!" Godrick yelled. "He can just phase through it!" Sure enough, without even appearing alarmed, Dan was outside of the writhing mass.

"So you're magic, now? At least it makes the battle more interesting." He grinned and shot a blast at Ann.

She quickly raised her wand and cried, "_Contegio!"_ A bright silver force field grew around her and successfully blocked the attack.

"Attack together!" Martin ordered. Knowing what that meant, they all said, "_Flipendo!_" and shot rays of red energy at Dan. He grunted, not expecting to really be hurt. Immediately they cried, "_Capioso!_" Dan yelled out and fell to the ground.

Dan pushed himself swiftly to his feet. "Really, you're starting to get on my nerves. I won't take you off one by one; I have other business to attend to, like destroying that foolish boy over there. Ahem." He glared at them menacingly and took a deep breath.

"_Stop_!"

**Explaining some things. _Victevines_ is a spell I made up with the help of a latin translator (seeing as how I don't speak latin). It came from "victus vines" which literally means "living vines." Another spell I made up is _Contegio_. I took it from the latin word "contego" to which the translator says means "shield." And lastly, _Capioso_ comes simply from a word meaning "injure":"capio."**

**I have a real surprise for you in my next update, something I'm afraid you shall all kill me for... :D**

**Thanks to: Eleirah, kittylover1890, Shenhua Phantom, MissMeliss4251, Inumaru12, Punker88, Shiva the Sarcastic, PotterPhan21, Sasia93, SquirrelGirl13, Mysterious Prophetess**


	21. Mors Mortis

**Hello, everybody! Surprised to see me so soon? (frankly, I am too...) But I just had to get out here and write this you're-going-to-kill-me-for-what-I'm-about-to-do chapter. Ah, yes... (gulp)**

_**Chapter Twenty-one: Mors Mortis**_

Before Dan had time to react, he was knocked onto his back by a rush of air. Harry pulled the broom up into the sky and prepared to swoop back down for another attack. But his broom had other ideas- it disintegrated right in his hands and Harry plummeted to the ground. Luckily, he fell on a pile of trash bags that helped to cushion his fall.

Dan growled, picked Harry up by his throat and threw him in front of the other wizards. "What is this? Having children fight me now? Are you just _asking_ to be slaughtered?" Harry groaned and blinked his eyes.

He noticed movement behind Dan. Three people- Sam, Tucker, and Hermione it seemed- were tiptoeing to where Danny lay unconscious. Without even a glance back, Dan shot from his hand a long glowing cord that wrapped itself around them.

"That's just pathetic." He grinned. "Come now, aren't you going to try some more spells on me? Or do I get to blow you away? Remember, things to do, people to kill."

Piers fingered his wand, aimed, and yelled, "_Exis Calus!"_ Dan opened his mouth to say some other insult, and looked utterly shocked when his body froze and turned to stone. He didn't move again.

"That actually worked?" Sirius said. "That was…"

"It would seem effective," Hephry voiced. "There's really nothing he could do to get out of that."

Martin narrowed his eyes at the new statue before them, almost doubting it could be this simple to defeat him. "Very well. Tend to the injured."

The binds dropped around the teens; Sam and Tucker ran to see if Danny was okay, while Hermione went to where Harry still lay on the ground, staring at Dan. "Harry, are you okay?"

He continued to look at the statue and replied stiffly, "Yes. Are you?" His voice was devoid of all emotion.

"I'm fine. I guess this means it's over, right?"

"I guess it does."

"I'm… going to see if I can help Danny. He looked pretty bad."

Sam gingerly brushed the hair from Danny's face. He stirred and weakly batted at her hand. "Five more minutes, Mom…" He attempted to roll over and gasped at the pain in his side. In a state of horror, he opened his eyes and looked around him. They stopped on the frozen Dan, and he jerked back. "What is that thing? Is that… him? What did you do? Where am I? What happened?" He attempted to push himself to his feet, yelped for his arm, and collapsed back on the ground.

"Hold it, big shot," Sam laughed, and felt a tear run down her face. "He's gone. The wizards stopped him. Just relax."

Hermione knelt by his side. "I'm going to mend your bones, okay? I did it before, after you were hurt by Skulker." Danny blinked shortly in confusion, and nodded. "Now, where are they broken?"

"In my arm, definitely, and I'm pretty sure he cracked a couple of my ribs." Hermione set the tip of her wand on Danny's arm where he indicated and murmured, "_Fracturio Reparo_." He felt an odd tingling in his arm and instantly some of the pain eased. Hermione repeated the action on his rib cage.

Danny flexed his arm and whispered, "Thanks."

"No problem," she smiled.

"Hey, are my parents okay? Would you check on them?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "My parents were with _your_ parents!" She sprinted off to the GAV.

Danny let loose a sigh. "That's almost disappointing, really."

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "What is, that Dan's gone?"

"No, that I didn't get to see him turned to stone. And- well, never mind." He closed his eyes and gently rubbed the back of his head. 'I'm going to have a massive headache in the morning.'

"Danny, there you go holding in your feelings again. You know what Jazz says-"

He stopped her. "Yes, I know what Jazz says."

"So…?" Tucker prompted.

"Fine. It's disappointing that Dan didn't go 'poof!' after they froze him. Doesn't that mean that I'm going to still turn into him, eventually? That he's not _really_ gone, just gone for now?" Danny paled.

"Danny, don't think about that. Not now. Not ever. You know what he is, and you know not to ever let that happen to yourself." Sam patted him softly on the shoulder. "You're stronger than that. I know it."

Tucker grinned down at them. They were having another of their 'moments'.

Danny smiled at her, but suddenly looked to the side and frowned. "What is he doing?" Sam and Tucker turned to see what Danny was talking about. It was Harry. He was standing up, pointing his wand at Dan's chest and muttering something. The stone wavered, and seemed to slide off the surface of the statue like snow from a branch. Harry was grinning; he looked Danny straight in the eye with his own that shone blood red.

"That's not Harry," Danny gasped and tried to leap up. He failed, still weak from the battles. Sam and Tucker helped him to stand, yet never looked away from the statue. Or really, the ghost that had been there only minutes before.

The red faded from Harry's eyes and he stared at Dan in shock and stumbled backwards. "What-"

"Thank you Harry. You just betrayed everyone and set me free. How does that make you feel?" Dan glared down at Harry and blasted him backwards. "Damn, I just sounded like Jazz. Where is that girl anyway? Hmm. Oh well!" Laughing, he rose into the air to see where everyone was. Maddie, Jack, and the Grangers had just exited the GAV, and everyone was staring at Dan in a mix of horror and confusion.

Danny struggled to change forms, but the white rings appeared at his waist for only a second and faded again.

"No more fun and games," Dan growled, and his voice seemed to echo in the silent street. "This affair is quickly turning from amusing to tiring. I end it now."

Danny, with one last burst of determination, attempted to turn into Danny Phantom. Amazingly, it worked. Sam and Tucker tried to hold him back.

"No, you're too weak; let them handle it!" Sam whispered just as Tucker said, "I can't let you do this, man!"

The wizards in the street fingered their wands hesitantly, clearly nervous of the muggles standing right by them. Maddie and Jack, however, quickly brought guns up to aim at Dan. Danny went intangible and flew through his friends' grasps. Slowly, he rose to Dan's level and said, "No. You won't end it. I will."

"_Please_, I could blow at you and defeat you. Besides, I think I have backup." He looked down at Harry and smiled hatefully. Harry shook his head, staring blankly at the pavement.

Danny threw a weak punch at Dan's head, but Dan easily swatted him down. He landed roughly on the roof of a building. Danny's parents immediately shot their guns, and Dan shielded himself. He shot a long band of green goo down at the group in the street and it knocked most to the ground and pinned them there. The wizards all lost their wands in the fall. Dan landed and took care of the remaining people. All except Harry.

"I heard there was a prophecy about me. How quaint. Though I don't remember any of you in it. Just Danny and _Harry_. I distinctly remember that only you two children could defeat me, one of whom can barely stand on his own and the other- well, you're just plain crazy aren't you? Attacking me one moment, freeing me the next? Who can say?" He chuckled and blasted Harry down.

"Leave them alone," Danny growled from above. He flew down and threw several balls of ice at Dan. He dodged every single one.

Harry stood and pointed his wand at Dan, but the wand simply fell out of his hand. "What's happening?" he gasped. First the broom, and now his wand- it's like he was loosing all control. The voice laughed softly at the back of his mind. Harry listened simultaneously to Dan laughing at Danny. And he realized something. They were the same.

"It was you!" he cried skyward. "_You_ were the one talking to me! It was you this whole time!"

"And you just figured that out now?" Dan smirked and grabbed Danny from behind, throwing him to the ground to land near Harry. "You're duller than I thought!"

Harry stared, openmouthed. "_You_ sent me those nightmares, didn't you? _You_ gave me the headaches, _you_ made me angry all of those times! You- you made me reluctant to trust Danny. But how? _Why_?"

"Because I never would have gotten here without you, nitwit! And you wouldn't have gotten here either! I spelled out every good decision you've made since you arrived. I provided all of the necessary motivation to come fight me... What, you actually thought you just wanted to be a do-gooder? No, Harry, this is revenge. You thought that if you took me out, you could help undo all of the pain and suffering Voldemort caused. You thought you could prove yourself worthy to the ghosts of your parents. Here's big news- I've seen their ghosts. They don't give a hoot about your brave deeds. They think you're dead."

"You're lying!" Harry screamed. He tried to grab his wand but found he couldn't move an inch. "What are you doing to me?"

"I have _no_ idea what you mean."

Danny leaned on one knee and shot an ectoblast at Dan. It hit his side, yet Dan did not even seem to notice it. "Stay away from him," Danny said instead. "It's me you want. Come after _me_."

"You know you don't really want that," Dan replied, turning to the young halfa. "You know you'd rather see everyone here die before you put yourself in the line of fire. But you just _have_ to be the good guy. Weakness, that's all your human half will ever give you. You will die, and so shall everyone else. Starting with your dear Sam."

Danny's eyes widened. "No. No!" He shot another blast at Dan, who blocked it and sent it right back at Danny.

"But Harry, don't you know you could stop it all?" Harry suddenly found he was able to grab his wand. He pointed it at Dan. "Now, what are you going to do with that thing? Every other spell cast on me has been… well, ineffective." He chuckled darkly. "There's not one magic out there that can hurt me."

"There is one," Harry murmured. He felt a surge of power within him, and cried, "_AVADA KADAVRA!_" The green lightning flew at Dan and coursed through him, causing him to yell in pain. It faded, and Dan was left, smoking, but seemingly untouched.

"Ah, the killing curse. One problem- _I'm already dead._ Trying to kill a ghost… you really _are_ a half-wit, aren't you?" He shook his head in amusement.

_But while you can't hit one Phantom, there is another that is vulnerable,_ Dan's voice whispered. Harry was forced to turn his head to where Danny sat panting, eyes wide with fright. _He still has life in him. And while he's still alive, hehe, I'll never leave._

Harry glanced up at Dan in hatred. It had to be some sort of trick. But it all made so much sense. There had to be another way, but unless he acted now, everyone here would die.

There was a flash of emerald light behind Dan, and with a breath of surprise, Dan was sucked away into a vortex that Harry recognized as from the Fenton Bazooka. Ron held the smoking gun.

"Ron!" shouted Hermione. "Oh, Ron, thank goodness you're here!"

"Is he gone?" Harry said softly. "Is he gone for good?"

Danny was the only one to hear him. "He's gone for _now._" The gooey binds around all of the people vanished. "He's back in the Ghost Zone. But that should give us just enough time to-"

"For now?" Harry snapped suddenly. "_For now_? What about 'for good'? When does that happen? You defeated him once, Halfa, but now he's back. He was turned to stone, but now he's back. Now he's in the Ghost Zone, but _he's coming back_. When does it end?" Danny opened him mouth to speak. Harry raised his wand again. "It's the only way Danny. It's the only way."

"What are you-"

"_AVADA-"_

"_Harry, no_!" Hermione screamed.

"**_KEDAVRA!_**"

---

**(raises shields) The spell 'exis calus' came from the latin words 'existo caculus' (I think. I forgot to write them down) They are supposed to mean 'be of stone'. **

**Thanks to: Sasia93, Punker88, PotterPhan21, RasenqanFin, Shiva the Sarcastic, egyptianqueen777, Eleirah, dark-angel miyuki**


	22. Losing Hope

**It's been five months and two days since I last updated, and I can only hope you will accept my apology. Visit my profile if you want an explanation- I'm not going to fill up this space with a whiny, long, A/N. All I can say is, writer's block had gotten me, and now I finally have a plot line. **

**Now, off with you! Go see what happened to Danny!**

_**Chapter Twenty-Two: Losing Hope**_

Danny threw up his arms on instinct to shield himself from Harry's curse. The beginnings of an ectoshield speckled on his fingertips, but it was over too fast. The blast hit the halfa, knocking him backwards. He landed on the cracked pavement, eyes frozen wide and limbs stiff.

Harry straightened and lowered his wand, smiling grimly. To his surprise… it felt good. He relished in it. The power. The power to hold someone's life in his hands, and to take it right out from underneath their feet. He nearly laughed as Danny tried to block the attack. It was no use; the boy's diminished strength couldn't overpower a spell.

Harry almost expected to hear that second, hated voice chuckling darkly in the back of his mind, and didn't care when it wasn't present. 'Take that, Dan,' he thought, frowning slightly. 'You haven't made every good decision.'

His job was done and Dan was gone. Finally, and for good.

On sheer instinct, every conscious Council member cast a stunning spell at Harry. The boy collapsed into a heap, unconscious but still clearly alive.

Hermione was the first to react. She screamed, not for Harry but for Danny. She had only known him for four days, but in that time had come to see him as a friend and as a true hero. And to die so horribly… no one, simply no one deserved such a fate. Hermione buried her head into Ron's shoulder, whose skin had taken on a sickened pallor.

Every wizard bowed their head in mourning and respect. A few, such as Ann Straughtly began to sob.

The muggles, though, were all in a state of confusion. 'What's wrong with Danny?' Sam wondered, worried that he wasn't getting up. She and Tucker ran over to his body and knelt down to check on him. They froze at the sight of his open eyes. "Killing curse," Sam whispered. "Oh God, no…"

Suddenly, Maddie fainted behind them. Jack bent to make sure his wife was okay, but his hands were shaking nearly beyond use. Sirius touched a hand to the man's shoulder and spoke softly, "I'm so sorry."

"D-Danny?" Sam voiced.

Tucker fumbled for her hand, moisture brimming his eyes. "Sam, it's… he's gone."

She jerked away. "No. _No_. He's not. It's not supposed to happen now, not like this. _Danny!_" she called, louder. Tears began to blur Sam's vision. She gripped the front of Danny's jumpsuit in her fingers, fearing to touch him, as if it might hurt him. Instead, she lowered her head onto his cold chest and laid there. "I love you, Danny. Please don't leave me…" Her shoulders shuddered and heaved, and Sam began to wail in anguish.

Tucker fell back onto his heels and hugged his knees, staring at the scene before him in a state of shock. Tears slid down his cheeks and his eyes burned with the salt.

It was simply hard to believe. Sure, there had been several times in the past where he had thought Danny wasn't coming back. But there had always been a "Maybe he's okay, he might still come back." There had always been a chance. This time, there wasn't one. There was his body to prove it…

Tucker blinked and squinted. It was odd. Danny was still in his ghost form. Usually, whenever Danny was weakened or knocked unconscious, he would automatically revert to his human self. That didn't seem the sort of thing that would change for something like death. The techno-geek's heart lifted ever so slightly at the prospect.

"Hey, uh, somebody?" Tucker called. His voice cracked roughly. "Wizard people?"

The shocked trance upon everyone was broken. Sirens were beginning to sound in the distance. Martin Cross, accompanied by Sirius and Godrick Hephry, walked to where Tucker and Sam were with Danny's body. "Yes?" he asked softly, glancing at Sam's grief-stricken form.

Tucker rubbed at the tears on his face and sniffed. "There's something weird with D-Danny," he replied. "I don't know. Always, whenever he's unconscious he turns back into a human, so…?"

Sirius raised his brows at this, and bent to examine Danny's body. Tucker gently pulled Sam back and held her in his arms. Sirius nodded and glanced up to his comrades. "Is it possible?"

"Theoretically," Hephry said. "I don't know much about halfas, but theoretically his ghost form could have absorbed the shock, leaving Danny in a petrified state."

Cross's eyes widened. "Now that you say it, he does seem to possess all of the qualities of someone petrified."

"What? Are you saying he's okay?" Tucker's eyes were hopeful and shining.

"Yes," Hephry nodded. "He's alive."

Sam blinked frantically and stared at the man, and a grin broke Tucker's face. "Yeah!" he cheered. "I knew you wouldn't go down that easily, dude! Yes!" Fresh tears of relief rolled out.

The surrounding group looked up. "Danny's okay?" Jack asked. Tucker nodded gleefully and a horrible shadow seemed lifted from the area. Or was that simply the sun rising in the east?

"But what's wrong with him?" Sam asked, sniffling. "Why does he look like that?"

"He's petrified, which is simply another term for frozen," Sirius explained. "A herbologist can brew a draught from mandrake root to cure him. I expect Ann can easily take care of that."

Cross nodded contentedly but stopped. The color drained from his face. "But if Danny is still alive… so is Dan." He sprinted to Fernand Diose's body, and called out to Piers. "Send word to the Council! Tell them to get to FentonWorks immediately, prepared for battle! To guard the Portal with their lives!" He summoned a stretcher for Diose and levitated it to the GAV.

"What about Potter?" Ann asked.

Cross glanced at the boy. "Secure him. Take away his wand. Somehow make sure he doesn't have another copy inside of him. Just make sure he can't hurt anyone else. This was too close."

---

FentonWorks was in constant motion. Wizards from the GMA hastily adjusted the monitoring system in the lab to watch Dan's massive energy, to ensure that they were prepared when he came through the Portal. Hephry had assembled a team of wizards in the living room and was instructing them on the best spells to use against Dan. Danny had been laid on his bed upstairs, where Sam, Tucker, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger stood by. Meanwhile, Martin Cross and the previous team were in the kitchen, discussing what to do next.

"How long before the draught is ready, Ann?" Cross asked, glancing at Maddie and Jack. They stared back, worry lining their features. It hadn't taken long for them to adjust to the idea of wizards, not when the battle mattered so much more.

"A day, maybe a little more?" she replied quietly.

The Council Leader sighed, massaging his temples and pacing back and forth. "That's what I was afraid of. We do not have that sort of time. How could we let this happen? How did we not see Potter was overshadowed the entire time?!"

"Might Harry still be overshadowed?" Ron asked.

Piers shook his head. "Nay. A copy of Dan's would have showed up on the radar."

"What if," Sirius frowned, "that was not the case? I remember a couple of days back Harry telling me that he was hearing the Dark Lord's voice and having nightmares. Perhaps it was really Dan sending the messages, and Harry was never fully overshadowed?"

"What are you saying?" Trillon asked. "That Dan Phantom _hypnotized_ the boy?"

"Or something close. Dan must have been playing on his fears and weaknesses, trying to shape Harry to fit his own personal needs. When Harry made the choice to kill Danny, he must have felt that was his only choice."

"But I don't understand," Ann voiced. "If the ghost is a part of Danny's future, wouldn't he realize that with Danny gone, he would cease to exist as well?"

"Dan is one of the most intelligent ghosts I have ever encountered," Trillon agreed. "He would have had to realize that. But again, he himself was trying to kill Danny. There must be something we don't know about..."

"That's our whole problem then, isn't it?" Cross snapped. "We don't _know_ _anything_ about our foe. So how in hell's name are we supposed to fight it?"

Ann rose from her seat. "Marty," she murmured.

"Oh, don't 'Marty' me now, Ann. I'm in no mood..."

Hermione bit her lip. "Um, is Harry still dangerous then?"

Piers nodded slowly. "I guess he is. But ye did take away his wand, right?" Ann said they had. "Martin, do ye want me to guard Potter?"

"Yes... and take a couple of Hephry's wizards with you." Piers stood and hurried from the room.

A tense silence took over the room, until finally Hermione sighed. "This doesn't make any sense, though. The prophecy said Harry was supposed to help us defeat Dan."

The Council Leader scowled. "Then the prophecy was wrong."

"Surely, it can't be wrong. Maybe the prophecy-"

"Oh, damn the prophecy!" Cross roared. Hermione winced and turned a deep shade of red. "So far it has only made things worse! If it weren't for your meddling Headmaster, Harry Potter never would have come here. The enemy has known about our every move because of him, and Danny Phantom is nearly_ dead._ If things had just been left to the local wizards, then everything would have been over by now!"

"You can't possibly blame all of this on us," Sirius replied calmly. "You know as well as anyone that, though divination is a risky art, everything happens as was meant."

Cross glared at the man, and fell down into a chair. "So what do _you _suggest we do, oh High and Mighty One?"

"I _suggest_ we stop acting like children and concentrate on the matter at hand. First, Miss Straughtly should probably be working on the mandrake potion, so we can wake Danny up. He seems to be the only one that knows anything about our enemy. We continue training for the next time Dan attacks. And in case we fail... evacuation."

At this, everyone fell silent. Tears welled in Ann's eyes. "We don't have much of a chance, do we?" she whispered. No one responded, but no one needed to. The answer was apparent.

"I'll call the mayor," Maddie murmured and left the room, Jack trailing behind her. Ann disapparated seconds later.

---

Harry blinked open his eyes. His head was pounding and the room was dark, so it took a few seconds for him to realize where he was. It was the guest bedroom at FentonWorks. He sat up awkwardly and realized his hands had been tied behind his back with a length of rope. "What the...? Hello? Somebody?" He swung his legs over to the side of the bed and stood.

He attempted to open the door backwards, but it was locked. "Hello! Oh, bloody hell... Somebody let me out of here!" There was no reply. He paced for a second and then grinned. "My wand!" He felt for it in his back pocket, but it was gone. "_No."_ He sat back down on the edge of the bed and hung his head. Why was he locked up? Surely it wasn't because he had gotten rid of Dan. Anyone would have done the same thing.

Blurred voices sounded outside of the door. Harry looked up and saw Danny's Goth friend entering the room. It was hard to see her expression, but she walked stiffly and her body was tense. "Good, you're awake." And then she punched him.

He managed to stay upright, but he felt the blood pour down into his mouth. He spat, and replied, "I had no choice, you realize that."

"You had every choice in the world. You had every choice, and yet you took Dan's side. You're only lucky Danny survived, or else you'd be dead now."

Harry blinked and his eyes widened. "He's still alive? But how? No one's ever survived the killing curse, except me."

"You know what they say, you can't kill a ghost." She laughed bitterly.

"But you have to kill him! Somehow! It's the only way to stop Dan!"

The Goth backed away from him to leave. "You don't get it, do you? Danny was never going to turn into Dan. Dan exists in a whole different timeline. He _wants_ to kill Danny, don't you see? Killing Danny makes it easier for him to get to the rest of us. Danny's the only one that can stop him. You nearly destroyed us all, wizard boy. Good job." She scowled at him and marched from the room.

Harry stared at the door for several minutes, in a state of disbelief. The flavor of blood was sharp on his tongue.

**I know it's not as long as some of you would have liked, and it wasn't one of my best chapters, but at least it's up now, right? I will try to get another chapter up soon, involving a lot of Harry and possibly another character addition. I'm still working on that part.**

**Thanks to: egyptianqueen777, PotterPhan21, Eleirah, phantom-willow217, Mysterious Prophetess, MissMeliss4251, Sasia93, Nonasuki-chan, RemembertheLegacy, SquirrelGirl13, LiLIndianPrinzess, kittylover1890, hikarisyami24, dAnnYsGiRl777, Dpbuckeye, Kantrix Gabriel, witchdoctor42, twilight101, Kris Phantom**

**And thank you everyone for not murdering me and Harry. (yes, I do need him for later) **


	23. FUBAR

**Um... hi? It's me. I'm sure some of you are pretty mad at me for not updating since June. I kind of have a good excuse, but I'm not gonna blab on about that again. I'm sorry if you don't know what's going on; even I had to reread TH to make sure I had the details straight.**

**I'd like to thank inukagome15 for inspiring me to write more. Her review for this finally threw me into frantic-authoress mode. I wrote this in two days.**

**And thank you everyone for keeping me on your alert list. You could have easily removed this story, and you didn't, and that makes me really happy!**

**Another apology - my comeback chapter is a filler chapter. But I believe that there will be some action in Chapter Twenty-Four; in fact, we are drawing near to the end of the story. (I'm sitting here thinking, "THANK YOU!") I want this thing to be over. It pains me to keep writing for it. I've never finished anything in my life. My body is protesting, breaking out in cold sweats and going into shock.**

**Nah, I'm joking. I'm gonna finish this if it kills me. **

**Also, my writing style has changed greatly since I began writing this story. I was twelve then, and now I'm fifteen. Lots more imagery and big words now, lol. **

_**Chapter Twenty-Three: FUBAR**_

The mayor of Amity Park stared at the television screen, wide-eyed. Fists were clenched tightly, skin pulled white over the bones. The city's top newscaster, Harriet Chin, stumbled over the upturned asphalt, emphatically describing the "horrible situation unfolding in Amity Park."

Phones rung unceasingly in the background, desperate for his advice on this ghostly menace, unaware that he himself was at a loss. He eventually gave up on answering them and passed the job on to his frantic secretary.

MayorMontez began pulling at his dark mustache, giving a break to his sore hands. First it was the school destroyed, then the movie theater, and now most of Clark Boulevard. The total casualties numbered at 31, mostly from the theater incident. Thankfully the ravaged street had been deserted in the early hours of the morning. Those present reported having seen the Fentons fighting a group of ghosts before retreating to safety.

"Mr. Montez?" the secretary crackled over the intercom.

"Yes, Polly?" he replied stiffly.

"Phone call for you, sir."

He groaned. "Write down their number and I'll speak to them later."

"Sir, I really think you'll want to take this. It's the Fentons."

The mayor jumped in his seat. "Fentons? Put them through immediately!" Finally, someone that could talk sense into this situation.

"Yessir." There was a brief moment of static and Maddie Fenton's voice now projected from the intercom.

"Hello? Mr. Mayor?"

"Thank _God_ it's you, Mrs. Fenton. What the hell is going on out there? Were you fighting the monster?"

He could hear the hunter take a shaky breath before continuing. "Yes, we were…"

"And?" he pressed.

"And… it's not good. I… he's more powerful than we anticipated."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Mayor Montez, I suggest that you give the call to evacuate the city." The man choked on his breath. "If you don't, I fear a lot of people will die."

"It's that bad?"

"Yes, it is. My husband and I will try our best to contain the ghost in the Ghost Zone. I guess that you have about 24 hours at best to get everyone out of here."

Montez nodded slowly and squeezed the bridge of his nose. Between the two attacks during the night, he hadn't slept a wink. Being the mayor of Amity Park had never been as stressful as it was now. He'd give anything for the days when ghost attacks just meant more publicity for his campaign.

"Okay, Mrs. Fenton. I'll put out the alert immediately."

"Thank you."

"And… good luck."

There was a long pause, in which the mayor thought Maddie had hung up. But then, "You too."

---

As the sun rose higher in the sky, cars filled the streets, possessions strapped to their roofs. It was stop-and-go, and an obnoxious cacophony of car horns rang in the air.

Harry stared gloomily out of the window at this procession. The only person to come to his room since Sam had been one of the GMA wizards, bringing him breakfast. It had been humiliating, having to eat without the use of his hands, like a dog. He had managed and wiped the food off of his face as best as possible.

His nose throbbed in time with his heartbeat while Sam's speech replayed through his head. _"You don't get it, do you? Danny was never going to turn into Dan. Dan exists in a whole different timeline. He __**wants**__ to kill Danny, don't you see? Killing Danny makes it easier for him to get to the rest of us."_

Was that right? Could that possibly be right? The whole idea of alternate timelines overwhelmed his brain. The boy laughed softly. Hermione could probably take a piece of parchment and a quill and outline every branch and turn time could possibly take.

Harry grimaced then. Did Hermione feel the same way as Sam did? What about Ron?

'That doesn't matter right now,' he chided himself. 'What matters is figuring out where Dan came from and what he wants. What he wanted with _me_.'

He stood up from his seat by the window and flopped down on the bed, trying to make himself comfortable with his arms still tied behind him. "Okay. If there are different timelines, which one did _this_ Dan come from?" He looked back over what Clockwork had shown him in the Ghost Zone. Dan had been created when Danny cheated on a test, leading to a chain of events ending with the deaths of his friends and family. He went to live with Vlad Masters, who agreed to rip the ghost half out of Danny and make him a normal human. The ghost that Vlad found in the boy was evil.

"Why? Nothing about Danny suggests that any part of him is evil. He almost has a superhero complex. He was willing… to die to keep Dan away from the rest of us."

Maybe something had changed within Danny when the Fentons, Tucker, Sam, and that other bald man had been killed. 'How would I feel if everyone I loved had been murdered?' Images of Hermione, Ron, and Sirius's bloodied bodies whipped through his mind. Harry's stomach turned over. "I'd feel horrible. Depressed, scared. Angry… vengeful. I'd want to hurt whoever did that to them."

That was probably how Danny had felt as well.

His ghost half had proceeded to rip out Vlad's ghost half and then jumped inside of it. The halves fused together and there was… Dan.

But Danny's parents hadn't died. Danny had traveled through time once to make sure that never happened. He had captured Dan in the Fenton Thermos and given him to Clockwork to watch over.

That meant that Danny had gotten past that one moment in his life that would have turned him evil.

But if that was true, why was this Dan _still here_?

"Well, Dan came from the future to make sure Danny turned into him. That might mean that the future he left behind is _another_ timeline altogether, the timeline that Dan belongs to. It's probably recovering from what he did to it."

If that was true, it would mean the Danny of this world and the Dan of that world were not connected in any way. Meaning, if Danny was dead, Dan would…

_Still be here?_

Harry felt like throwing up. Angry tears welled at his eyes. "Oh, God. Oh… _God_. What did I do?"

He nearly expected to hear a snide remark in the back of his mind. "Damn…" he cried. "What possessed me to ever listen to it? For Christ's sake, it was a _voice_, some sentient _thing_ talking to me. That's crazy any way you look at it. Why... why did I do that?" 'Some hero I turned out to be…'

He sobbed bitterly, biting at his lip to silence the tears.

---

Danny's frozen form lay in his room upstairs. Sam had insisted on playing his favorite album of Dumpty Humpty in the background. "In case he still knows what's going on," she explained. The girl also refused to rest until the mandrake draught was ready and Danny was healed.

Tucker, meanwhile, sat at Danny's computer, head turned back and snoring loudly. The Granger parents did their best to stay awake, but periodically dropped off to sleep as well.

The efforts downstairs were at a standstill.

Hephry explained to the group how they usually combated ghosts, when Danny Phantom or the Fentons failed to appear. "Normally, the spirits are susceptible to the same types of spells as humans. We approach as a group and send spells simultaneously until the ghost is weakened. Then, we open a portal to the Ghost Zone that sucks the ghost inside. It's not nearly as strong," he added, "as the Fenton's Bazooka, so if the ghost isn't weakened it can easily get away."

"We were going to take that approach with Dan as well," Trillon continued. "But he was probably too strong to fall for that trick."

"And anyway, if we _had_ gotten him into the Ghost Zone, he would've just come back. That's our problem right now," Cross said irritably.

"Piers's use of _exis calus_ was promising," Sirius pointed out. "Perhaps we could try that a second time?"

Piers shook his head. "Never work. He'd do his same trick with the copies an' end up freed in no time."

"How many copies can he make?" Cross questioned.

"I don't know," Hephry replied. "Most powerful ghosts can make about three or four. Danny Phantom can only make one. So, there's no way to know if we've taken out all of his replicates."

"Isn't there simply a way to destroy ghosts entirely?" Sirius asked.

"Nay. Ye can't kill the dead."

"What about You-Know-Who?" Hermione asked, speaking for the first time since Martin Cross had yelled at her. "His spirit was destroyed when Harry defeated Professor Quirrel."

"I'm afraid that isn't true, Hermione." Piers frowned apologetically, but nearly sickened as well. "The curd's soul was expelled from our world, but it's very likely the Death Eaters could've brought 'im back and offered 'im a new body."

"Bloody hell," breathed Ron. "Does that mean You-Know-Who is in the Ghost Zone?"

"Probably, but what does that even matter?" Cross snapped. "The Dark Lord has nothing to do with the matter at hand. _How do we get rid of this monster?_"

"Do you think Potter might know something about it?" Trillon suggested. "He was, after all, the one to tell us Danny Phantom's true identity."

Hephry grimaced and narrowed his eyes. "We can't possibly trust Potter right now. If what Black said is right, then Harry is still under Dan's influence. He could offer us a warped truth, something completely fabricated. He could trick us to our deaths. With us out of the way, Danny would be unguarded, and Dan would have a clear shot at killing him."

"But why does Dan want to kill Danny? Is he really that stupid?"

---

In the lab, three members of the GMA were monitoring the Ghost Zone radar, and more specifically, the huge spot of energy representing Dan Phantom.

"Anything?" Maddie called over her shoulder. She, Jack, and two other wizards were in the middle of assembling weapons for the defense and offense against Dan.

"He hasn't come any closer to the Portal," one man replied. "But he's moving around the Ghost Zone. There have been three flashes, and each time all the ghosts in the area disappeared. I think he's taking out some anger on them."

"I can imagine," Maddie nodded. She was panting at this point, as they dragged things out of the Weapons Vault. Dark circles were present under her eyes, and her body drooped. Jack kept glancing to his wife; he might not notice much, but he notices when his spouse is not feeling her best.

"Baby,you haven't slept in two days; how about you take a nap?"

She shook her head furiously and pulled her hood and goggles on to hide her features. "I'm not resting until this thing is over and our family is safe. Jack, should we bring the Peeler?"

"Definitely. How about the Fenton Crammer?!"

Maddie frowned and bit her lip. "Uh… how about we leave that one behind?"

They continued on in silence for several more minutes, before Maddie struck up a conversation with the wizard next to her. "I can't believe, after all of the ghost fights we've been involved in, we've never noticed you."

The witch, a young woman with sleek red hair, smiled politely. "It's normal for muggles, non-wizards that is, not to notice us. But we tend to only take the cases that you or your son are not involved in. Our group is named the GMA – the Ghost Monitoring Authority – and we do precisely that. We watch the ghost levels in the Zone and town and make sure there is nothing out of the ordinary."

"Ah…" Maddie shifted through a pile of guns and then asked, "How long have you known about Danny?" Jack stopped in his tracks to listen in as well.

The witch smiled nervously. "Not very long. Harry Potter brought it up at our council just before we went into battle. If you don't mind me asking, how long have you known? You have to have found out recently; you were chasing Danny Phantom at the mall on Friday."

Maddie laughed quietly. "We never really knew for sure until the battle. But I started to suspect it after we played a game the other night. I spoke to Jack about it and he agreed that there was a connection between Danny and Phantom." Jack nodded and then yelled out, "Jack-a-Nine-Tails! Woohoo!"

"Really, I can't believe we never noticed before. We must be pretty lousy parents to have let it go on for so long…"

"I don't think so at all!" the witch quickly denied. "He was really good at keeping it a secret. Besides, you must be wonderful parents to be handling the situation so calmly."

"We have to be calm. If we were to lose our cool now, this monster will get us."

"What I can't believe is that this guy is an older version of Danny," Jack said. Maddie raised a brow and looked at him. "Danny's not evil enough to become like that. What?"

"You're right. I haven't even paused to think about that. But, you're right. This thing is our _son_." Maddie lowered her hands to her side, shaking. "What… what happened?"

"The important thing is that your son is fighting him," the witch commented. "Right?"

"Yes, I suppose so… Jack, would you carry those guns into the lab?"

"Sure thing, baby." Jack hefted the weaponry into his arms and hurried into the other room. He dropped them by the opposite wall and turned to go back into the Vault, but stopped in his tracks. His eyes had landed on Technus, still frozen on a pedestal. He gasped.

"Maddie… MADDIE!! I KNOW HOW TO DEFEAT THE GHOST!! _MADDIE!!_"

**Trivia time! Who all knows what FUBAR means? Don't Google it; that's cheating. **

**And, should I change the rating on this story to T, just to be safe?**

**Thanks to: Dpbuckeye, kittylover1890, Punker88, Twilight Kitsune, Mysterious Prophetess,dAnnYsGiRl777, egyptianqueen777, Moony'sMetamorphmagus, Cobweb the Dictator,SquirrelGirl13, twilight101, LiLIndianPrinzess, mystery writer5775, SilentTorturedRose, ShadowFox123, zizzy333, Rya Starling, Thunderstorm101, inukagome15 **


	24. The Fenton Freezer

**Um, let's see, three months? Not as bad as usual. Well, I really need to get this story written so that I can begin my next one, Consumed, in the Fullmetal Alchemist fandom. I began research at the library yesterday. As I said before, writing Twin Heroes is almost painful at this point, but there is no way that I'm going to quit a twenty-four chapter story with 263 reviews attached to it. I would be killed and my name forever flamed on fanfic. I couldn't do that to you guys or myself.**

**If anyone cares, my birthday is this Friday. Yep, seriously, Friday the 13th. Last time that happened, I got stung by a large black ant, pulled my knee on the trampoline, and came in dead last at bowling. This time is my "Sweet 16" (though I honestly don't know why it's so special). Hopefully, it will be better.**

**I made this chapter extra long, for everyone who was annoyed by the fillerness of the last chapter. This is not a filler in any way, shape or form. **

_**Chapter Twenty-Four: The Fenton Freezer**_

Jack Fenton, carrying a large gun, burst from the lab and into the middle of the wizards' conference.

"The Fenton Freezer!" he bellowed, holding the device above his head. Maddie and the witch ran up behind him.

Piers stopped, midsentence, and blinked. "…eh?"

"The Fenton Freezer," Maddie explained. "It's a weapon we recently developed; we only finished working on it Friday morning. It's designed to freeze a ghost in place with anti-plasm chemicals and keep them there until we reverse the effect." She pointed to the UN-FREEZE button. "We've used it on Technus, and so far it seems successful."

Martin Cross's eyes widened. "So you are suggesting we use this against Dan?"

"No, _I_ am," Jack grinned.

Maddie bit her lip. "Well, yes… and no," she said. "There are a few problems. For one, it's very close range. The user needs to be at least three feet away from the target. It's based on wind-technology and loses its effect if the wind disperses."

"In other words, one of us will have to get within three feet of Dan to even use the weapon," Hephry stated dryly.

"And this is considering we even get past his clones in the first place," Trillon added.

Maddie frowned. "My next point exactly." Jack was just realizing the situation at hand, and his previous excitement dropped with his shoulders.

"…" Cross held a clenched fist against his mouth, staring up at the ceiling. He squeezed his eyes shut. "Hell, isn't it worth a shot, though? It's the only decent idea we've got so far."

"But we've got no way to see if it even does the job," Piers quickly countered. "There's still the issue with his doubles."

"Exactly." Hephry smiled grimly. "They could be invisible or hiding inside of our own men. One thing's certain – it worked before, and he'll do it again. There's no way to even tell where they are."

"That's not true," the red-headed witch replied. "I've been working with the Fenton's in the lab, and they have tons of ghost-detecting equipment."

"Yeah, we do!" Jack exclaimed. "Except… none of it works."

The witch stared. "None of it?"

"No; they were constantly malfunctioning and telling us our son was a… ghost… Oh." He rubbed the back of his neck, flushing.

"Then we'll use the trackers to pick out his doubles while a main offensive takes on the real thing!" Cross grinned. "I think this will work!"

"How much technology do you have for this?" Hephry questioned.

"Well," Maddie began, "we've got the Fenton Finder, which you have to point at a space or person to detect ghostly energy. The GAV and my goggles _(1)_ use radar, as well as the Specter Speeder. We have about 20 Specter Deflector belts that don't allow for a ghost to touch the person and will prevent anyone from becoming overshadowed. Also, we have the Ghost Catcher, that can separate a ghost from a person. If someone mans the larger radars, we can use headsets to keep in touch with one another."

"Amazing," Cross breathed. "We needed them up here earlier."

"But there's still that last problem," Sirius stated. "Who in the world can we get close enough to Dan to use the Freezer? If he can produce as many as five or six doubles, it will take a lot of power to find and combat just them. For reference, how powerful _are_ copies, normally?" he asked Hephry.

"Compared to the original, they have roughly two thirds of its strength."

"Couldn't Danny do it?" Ron asked. Everyone turned to stare at him, nearly having forgotten that the teens were there.

"Danny?" replied Maddie, brow furrowed.

"He's… not exactly in any position to help us now, Ron," Sirius said.

"But… but what if Ann Straughtly was able to revive him before we fight Dan? Isn't he the strongest one here? And he knows the most about this fellow."

The others in the room glanced at each other. Hermione quietly said, "Ron, it takes a while to recover after being petrified. Usually people are very weak."

The boy looked down. "Oh, right…"

Hephry laughed sardonically. "Then the second most powerful one here would probably be Potter." No one replied to this comment.

Cross sighed. "Well, we'll just have to get a group together to take him down. All of our best wizards."

"And muggles!" the red-headed witch chirped.

--

Ann worked diligently away in her shop, a humble building that was near the ocean. It was coming along quickly, more so than she thought possible.

"Thank the Lord for his miracles."

The oceanic district of Amity Park was abandoned, everyone having emptied out of it earlier that morning. The usual hustle and bustle of the stores was gone, making the area eerily silent. Ann swore she could hear the waves on the beach several blocks away.

The mandrakes were sleeping soundly in their pots; the dirt moved ever so slightly as they breathed. Other sorts of numerous magical plants littered the greenhouse, in no apparent order, but arranged where nothing would try to eat something else. Ann's workspace was a table in the back, near a window that let in natural light. Shelves held vials and cannisters of powders, liquids and the occasional noxious gas. A large copper cauldron was currently in use, bubbling with the madrake drought. It was turning a lovely color of purple and slightly steaming. Ann herself could feel the effects; all of the stress-induced knots from the past few days were loose and no longer causing any pain.

A radio played country music softly in the background, an effort to fill in the void. All in all, it was peaceful. The herbologist could pretend that there wasn't an impending doom looming over them, that she wasn't working to develop a drought to save the town's local, fifteen-year-old superhero. She was going about business as usual. She even started humming along to a familiar song.

It was about three o'clock that Tuesday afternoon that the mandrake drought suddenly turned an opalescent pink. It began to boil and Ann scrambled to take it off of the heat. It cooled quickly and darkened. It was finished.

She loaded the drought quickly into a beaker, which she stopped with a cork, and then grabbed her coat and turned around, preparing to apparate. She stopped in her tracks. On her front door was a small window at about chin-level which was clearly visible from her position in the back of the shop. Through it, the horizon appeared to be glowing a dark green and the sky was darkening. Ann didn't know the nitty-gritty details of ghost-sciences, but from living in Amity Park she recognized the color-changing effect of a ghost attack. It was coming from the ocean.

The witch apparated a couple of blocks toward the shore, trying to maintain at a safe distance but still be able to see what was going on. From the top of a sushi restaurant, she could see the water. It had turned a black-green color and was the source of the glow. The water was swirling, like a massive whirlpool, and boiling. It did this for only a few more seconds and stilled. Ann tensed, not liking what she was seeing. It was the calm before a storm.

A large ship swelled up out of the depths, landing heavily on the surface of the water. Living near the shore, Ann had seen this ship many times before.

"Youngblood?" she mouthed. Another ghost fleeing, maybe? The usual ghostly crew was not manning the vessel. Ann squinted. The ship began to rise above the water, and looking closely, she could just see a large shape at the wheel: black, white and green. It was Dan Phantom.

"No..." Without another thought, Ann disapparated, leaving a small _POP_ in her wake.

--

A group of seven would attack Dan directly. This group included Piers, Hephry, Cross, Sirius, Trillon, Maddie and Jack. The others were divided into groups that would each combat one of Dan's doubles or help the main team. The teenagers and Hermione's parents were told to remain at FentonWorks and evacuate with Danny, Harry and Fernand Diose, if the worst should come to pass.

Anxiously, the offense distributed the Fentons' weapons.

"Cross!" The wizard monitoring the Ghost Zone yelled and waved Martin Cross over. He pointed to the blank screen. "There's nothing there. Dan's no longer in the Ghost Zone."

The room froze. Everyone turned to look at the screen, paling. There was a small _thump-POP_ in the kitchen and the patter of footsteps as Ann ran into the room.

"Marty! Marty! We've got trouble; Dan stole Youngblood's ship and came up out of the ocean." So he was going to strike first.

"...Do you have the mandrake potion?" Cross asked quietly. Ann nodded and showed the beaker to the man. "Go upstairs and administer it to Danny. Immediately report back downstairs and gather your broom. We're going to meet the ghost before he can reach FentonWorks. You'll be with me."

--

Darkness spread over the sky of Amity Park, blocking out the afternoon sun. Sam stared up at it worriedly. 'I don't have a good feeling about this, Danny.' She squeezed his hand tightly.

A very ruffled Ann ran into the room, brandishing a beaker full of dark pink liquid. Everyone stood, expectant.

"Is that it?" Tucker asked.

The woman nodded and approached the bedside. "Good, his mouth's open." Danny hadn't been prepared for Harry's attack, and it left him gaping. "That makes things easier." Ann opened the beaker and drained the potion slowly into Danny's mouth.

As she worked, Mr. Granger asked, "What's going on out there?" indicating the discolored sky.

"He's back," she said simply.

The last of the drought dripped from the beaker. The effects were immediate on Danny's mouth and throat; his tongue relaxed and the muscles in his cheeks twitched. Ann rubbed his throat to help him swallow. His body shuddered several times, and he began gasping for breath, blinking his green eyes frantically.

Ann smiled in relief, eyes watering, and hurried downstairs without another word.

Tucker and Sam each grabbed one of Danny's hands, grinning ecstatically. Sam was crying with sheer joy.

Danny was shaking slightly, his muscles alternating between stiff and relaxed. He lost his ghost form almost immediately. He blinked and turned his head from side to side, trying to place where he was; his bleary gaze met Sam's.

"...Sam?" he murmured.

She swallowed and whispered, "Yeah?"

"Why are you crying?"

The Goth girl laughed and hugged Danny tightly.

"Ow!" he protested, flailing his arms weakly, and she dropped him back onto his pillows. "Thank you." Breathing heavily, he went on to say, "A hug's not an answer, Sam. What happened? I thought I was dead." For a second, the green curse flashed through his memory and caused him to grimace.

"So did we," Tucker replied. "Your ghost half saved you - it protected you from that curse and you were just petrified."

"Petrified?"

"Yeah," Tucker said. "It means you were frozen."

"How long have I been here?"

"Not even a day. Miss Straughtly made a potion to unfreeze you," Sam explained.

At that moment, Hermione walked slowly into the room, followed closely by Ron. Their faces were gray and tight.

Hermione's mother approached her. "Honey, what's happened?"

Quietly, the girl said, "Dan's back. Everyone left to fight him."

"Already?" Danny gawked.

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed, just noticing that the ghost boy had been revived. "It worked!"

Danny ignored him. "Why didn't they wait for me?"

"There wasn't any time," Hermione muttered. "They're trying to protect you..."

"Even my mom and dad?" Hermione nodded, and Danny stared blankly at the wall in front of him. "Does that mean...?"

"Yes, they know," the witch replied. A strange chill ran up Danny's spine.

"We were told to stay here in case they don't make it," Ron said. "And then run."

"No!" Danny sat up straighter in bed. "I've got to go help them! They don't know what they're up against!"

Sam pushed him back down. "No, Danny; you just woke up."

"I'm _fine_." To prove himself, the boy stood and took a step, but he immediately crumpled forward. Tucker caught him and helped him back into bed. "Okay, maybe a little shaky... But I can't just sit here. I've got regenerative powers. If I just move around a little, I'll be fine. _Really_."

"Danny..." Sam murmured.

The boy sighed and collapsed into the covers for a moment, before tensing once more. "Where is he?"

"Down by the ocean," Hermione replied.

Danny shook his head. "No, not Dan. _Harry_."

Ron and Hermione's eyes widened. "Locked up in a bedroom. Why?" Ron asked.

Danny's eyes narrowed. "I want to talk to him."

--

Maddie drove the GAV at full speed towards the ocean. Several other wizards, along with Jack, sat in the vehicle, while the others flew on brooms above them. A steady beep from the radar alerted her of Dan's location, a menacing green blob on the screen that crawled closer as the seconds passed. Her chest was tight, her hands growing numb on the steering wheel.

"_We're approaching the shore_," Cross's voice crackled through the speakers. "_Let's pull over_."

Maddie drove the GAV up onto a sidewalk and quickly got out. She opened the back and started pulling out all of the largest guns. The wizards and witches landed gracefully and determinedly, grouping into their assigned teams and assembling their weapons. First choice were their wands, secured in an easy to access position on their bodies. Green headsets were on every ear.

"Maddie?" Jack said quietly. She glanced at him. "Are you ready for this?"

She wanted to say no, and why would anyone be ready for a thing like this? But she sighed. "Yeah, I think so. He... wants to kill Danny. We can't let that happen."

Jack smiled slightly and wrapped his giant arms around his wife. "Love you, baby."

Martin Cross fingered his wand impatiently. He would have liked to have prepared for another week before facing this creature, but that wasn't how the cards had been dealt. It was here in his face. Time to deal with it.

He marched to his group, the main offensive. "Okay." He looked to each of their faces, meeting everyone's eyes directly. "Our job is to find the original Dan and destroy him. If you discover that whatever you are fighting is not the real Dan, call in another team and move on to the next target. Jack, do you have the Freezer?"

"Getting there," he grunted as he pulled the gun from the GAV and handed it to Maddie.

"Maddie," Cross continued, "We will get you in the best position to freeze Dan. Do not let anything happen to that gun. But as soon as Dan is frozen, destroy it. There will be _no_ chance for _anyone_ to undo this. Not another wizard, muggle, or ghost."

"Sir?" a wizard squeaked from behind them.

Cross half-turned to face him. "What is it?"

"He's- "

A blast shook the ground beneath their feet, sending several people toppling to the ground. Everyone turned to look for the source of the attack. The skies were clear.

"Where is he?" Piers shouted.

"Right on us!" the squeaking wizard screamed.

They spun in circles, brandishing wands and guns. An eerie laugh echoed through the empty streets. The ground was vibrating beneath their feet, turning hot. A glowing crack broke the surface of the asphalt, and the street bulged upward. The wizards ran backwards in horror and prepared to fire.

Youngblood's ship burst forth from the sewers and landed heavily in the street, nearly crushing several people in the process. Dan was at the helm, his hair burning brightly and mouth grinning broadly. "Hello again," he snarled. His eyes flitted about the place, assessing the situation. "I see you've left my two favorite foes behind. What a shame. I was really looking forward to killing them."

"Now!" Cross shouted. Simultaneously, the teams fired at the ghost. Dan was quicker - he shot intangibly downward and flew back from underneath the ship.

"Boom, boom!" he laughed as he rained green fire upon the wizards. Maddie activated the ghost shield on the GAV and protected them from most of the damage. "Aw, you're no fun, _Mom_."

Maddie growled and opened the shield long enough to fire a torpedo at the ghost. It missed him, but the blast sent Dan careening several feet. He quickly recovered.

"Wow, what a lot of people you've brought with you this time," Dan mused. "You must feel _oh_ so prepared, am I right?"

Suddenly, there was a blast behind the wizards which shook the ghost shield. Their protection flickered. Another green blast from the left rocked the shield and dismantled it easily.

_"He's using 'is doubles now,"_ Piers alerted everyone. "_Stick to the plan._"

A young wizard dived into the GAV and activated a more limited shield, a metal shell which coated the vehicle. He would be directing the forces.

The teams quickly grouped, taking the fight systematically. So far there were two copies, no _three_. The supposed original Dan, rather, the _first_ Dan, attempted to kill the man in the GAV, but decided it wasn't worth his time and turned instead on the wizards.

"Clever," he laughed. "That must be why you brought so many people with you." He deflected a shot with his forearm. "Don't worry – it won't do any good. I've brought down greater armies than _you_."

Cross reminded everyone to avoid the exchange of witty or snide remarks. Concentrate on backing him into a corner.

The main group fired torpedoes in rapid succession at the first Dan, and several hit their mark while the others' explosions blew the ghost from side to side, ripping his clothing. When the launchers were empty and fire stopped momentarily, Dan's hair began to burn brighter and he glared up at the team, growling. He shot balls of goo at the people that were reloading the launchers, knocking them to the ground, and began his own onslaught of attacks.

There were now five Dans, and the numbers were being quickly stretched thin. A scream echoed behind the main group. Trillon asked the director what had happened, but the only reply was, "Oh, God…" Trillon gulped and sent a mixture of fire from his wand and ectoplasmic goo at Dan from the side. It hit the ghost, who gasped and vanished.

Cross almost breathed a sigh of relief, until he saw that the battles were still raging. "Damn!" he cried, stomping angrily. "Where is he?"

The team stood beneath the ship in confusion. Cross had said to move on, but to where? Which of the other four Dan's was real, and how were they to know?

Cross growled. "Just… go help someone!" he ordered, running towards the source of the earlier scream.

Maddie sprinted in the opposite direction, Fenton Freezer on one shoulder and guns at her waist. Her eyes were narrowed in frustration. This was a mess!

A flash of emerald sent her careening to the ground. She landed on her right palm and flipped around into a crouch. One of the Dan's floated above her; he was new and no one had attacked him yet.

"There's another one," she gasped into her headphone and then rolled quickly to avoid a heavy punch.

"What's that, _Mom_? A new toy?" He was talking about the Freezer. "Very sleek. Does it blow things up? _I_ do."

He was enjoying this! Maddie realized. She pulled out two twin guns and began firing. He wasn't nervous at all.

Three wizards soon joined her in battle, using both spells and Fenton weapons, or at least attempting to use the weapons. Many of the wizards had never seen a gun before.

Dan dodged and blocked, and hits that landed did little damage. At one point, he yawned and unleashed a wave of fire on them. Two wizards fell, not even having time to voice more than a small yelp. Maddie's eyes widened. She grabbed the remaining witch and sprinted away. Dan grinned and floated after them.

The other groups fared little better. Dan had learned that, while spells could affect him, many passed through harmlessly if he was intangible. Only one other copy had been destroyed, caught off guard in a moment of rapid fire and turned to stone. He fell to the ground and broke into hundreds of pieces. From that point on, Dan didn't try to block spells but just let them shoot through him.

In fact, Dan wasn't exerting very much effort at all, in the terms of how much power he possessed.

Maddie and the witch fled toward the GAV, throwing grenades behind them and smoke bombs. Jack saw them rush past and stepped in to save his wife… he was thrown down by an ectoplasmic whip. Other wizards saw the problem and sporadically shot at the copy, who finally lost track of Maddie in a cloud of smoke.

She collapsed behind a trash can and gasped in air.

"This isn't working, Cross," she whispered into the headset.

There was a long pause before his answer crackled through. "I know… but this is it." This wasn't an enemy that you could retreat from. It was win… or die trying.

Maddie beat her head once against the trash can and dived back into the battle.

There were now six Dans, any of which could be the original, and only two copies had been destroyed. Dan wasn't even trying and yet he was still winning. They had underestimated him in every way.

Tears flooded down the director's face as he watched one more of his comrades fall. He began shooting every laser and missile he had at his disposal.

--

_**(1) A reference to the Fenton Spectral Energy Revealer from my story, Dead. **_

_**I know nothing about mandrakes, except that they live in the dirt and look like really ugly babies, and their roots can be used to cure petrification. Also, it's been so long since I've read the Chamber of Secrets. I don't know how they cure petrification, or how quickly a person heals. I'm using my super awesome authoress powers to fill in the blanks. If anyone can tell me otherwise, it would be much appreciated.**_

**Thanks to: thriefty, Zaidee, Mysterious Prophetess, Jay-Jay Tiger - Jayde7, Thunderstorm101, Pterodactyl, Moony's Metamorphmagus, ShadowFox123, egyptianqueen777, MissMeliss4251, DannysGhostWriter, Belthasar, Miriam1, twilight101, mystery writer5775, inukagome15, Kage Jaganshi**


End file.
